Monster Hunter Musume
by Dramaking14
Summary: Weird is pretty much the norm for Taiden, then again, that what it's like for any monster hunter. But when Taiden meets Kimihito and his monster girls? Well... Taiden starts to reconsider who's life is weirder. Pretty much a crossover between Monster Hunter and MonMusu. And no, he's not hunting any of the girls... or sleeping with them.
1. New face in town

**Monster Hunter Musume**

 **Or:**

 **Daily life with Monster Girls as a Monster Hunter**

Ah... there's nothing like waking up in your caravan on a beautiful morning. The sweet scent of flowers in the air, the sun shining off your armor, a monster's head sleeping on-

Wait.

Oh, come on...

"Tafu, come on. Wake up you beast."

All that got me was a squint from her eyes, and a low moan too. To be honest, I'd be the same if I was an aptonoth sleeping on a hunter's warm lap. But I'm not.

I groaned and pushed her head off my lap. "Tafu. Get up!"

That finally got her to open her black, reptilian eyes. At least, she moved her head off my la-

"OW!"

And right into my head for her daily head rubbing.

I couldn't help but laugh as I rubbed my head against her's, she always loves it when I do this to her. And to be honest, I did too... What? I'm not gonna kiss a goddamn monster to show my love! Headbutting is as far I'm willing to go.

"Alright you old cow, let me get up." I whispered as I got up, noticing a old smell coming from... me. "Well, look's like I'm having wash... again." I could have sworn I heard Tafu snorting as if laughing from outside the caravan.

Opening the caravan door, I was greeted by the burning ray of the morning sun, singing birds flying thought the sky, and almost getting smacked by a tail.

"Tafu! Careful where your swinging that!" Man that nearly hit my tenders too.

Luckily for me, Tafu seems more interested in grazing than messing around. At least that means I should be able to get changed into my traveling clothes. Without getting tail smacked, stepped on, headbutted or even have Tafu decide to sleep on me again.

Alright... where do I begin?

Oh yeah, why am I, a monster hunter. Even traveling with a aptonoth to who-knows-where?

Well, sense graduating from the Wycademy roughly five? Yeah, five months ago. _Jesus, my memories horrible in the morning._ I decided to go traveling for a bit, see new places, meet new faces, all that cheap adventure crap.

But no, seriously. You spend three years training as Wycademy hunter, exercising enough to jump off a gammoth, dragging yourself across the ground for that moment a mizutsune slips you up, then... you start longing for something different...

Something, away from all that...

Something, you could never prepare yourself for...

Honestly, I could have spent ages pondering that topic. But then again, there's no point doing that now. I've got a day's worth of travel to get though... and bad smell to wash off.

"Tafu. Come on girl." I called over grabbing Tafu's attention.

But now I just noticed that she had made it into my food supplies! Sneaking bastard!

"Hey! Get out of there!" That seemed to get her to pull her head out of the box... with a mouthful of kirin cheese in her mouth. "What am I going to do with you?"

Well, look's like I'll have to be stopping off for food today. Thanks Tafu, you really do know how to make my life a misery.

Trouble is, we're right in the middle of a forest, the only things visible being fifty shades of green bushes, towering trees, and rays of sunlight stabbing though the tree tops.

"He said keep going south-west, and we should reach the city." Note to self: Don't take direction from a Veggie Elder, especially one with hearing problems.

Well, we can't turn back now. That's the bottom line, not after catching an astalos's eye. Which reminds me, really need to keep an eye on the skies too today, might still be in it's territory.

"So what do you think Tafu?" I asked Tafu. What? Hunters talk to felynes all the time, whats different talking to a monster? "Continue south-west? Or take our chance with that astalos?"

Tafu's answer was only a grunt. So south-west it is.

 _X Three hours later..._

I honestly couldn't remember how long we spent traveling, I was too busy looking up and ahead all the time for that damn astalos, while Tafu just plodded along same as always.

Seriously, I don't know she doesn't realize what could potentially happen. Or she gives no fucks about it, study girl, I'll admit that.

Worst case scenario, that astalos comes back for revenge... or a deviljho shows up, or a rajang, or a seregios. Either way, we're in trouble if we run into any of those.

I will admit to anyone who may somehow, be able to read my mind (and if you can, why are you in the first place? GET OUT!). I am not the kind hunter who is prepared for pretty much everything. Dung bombs? Usually forget those, fortunately I've been able to make some while traveling, thanks to a certain monster. Pitfall traps? Don't have any netting. Powertalon and Armortalon? Yes. And I broke more bones than I thought I would to do so.

Just then, Tafu brought herself to a halt, not that she was traveling that fast already.

"Tafu? What's wrong?" her replay was rearing up on her hind legs. "Woah! Woah! Easy girl!"

That was when I noticed something odd in front of her. A vespoid, nasty little things. I understand why Tafu would react badly, no one likes the sight of a giant insect. But this ones dead.. then again, would be worth carving for-

THUD!

Huh? Turning around, another vespoid had fallen onto my caravan roof, again dead.

THUD!

Then another!

Hold on, I could have sworn a saw a spark of electricity from one... Oh crap.

Looking around, I slowly climbed onto the caravan roof. If what i think is close by, then I need my bow asap. I'll admit, I'm more of a longsword and charge-blade hunter then bow hunter. But right now, it's probably best keep at a safe distance. I really don't want to be left with a smashed caravan.

There. Got my bow. I just need to keep a sharp eye-

 _Shit._

The damn astalos is right above us on a tree, it's wings already charged up with green electricity. Must have felt like having a snack, then that makes us the main course!

I swear, as soon it caught us in our sight, it eyes glowed even brighter... don't know if that was because of surprise or anger.

Okay, crest is already charging. Once its fully charged, that astalos is gonna strike. But if I can hit one of it's wings, I might put it off balance briefly. Then I can get Tafu to stampede away.

A heart stabbing roar signaled that the crest was fully charged. Within a second, the astalos was already zooming at us. Gotta strike fast!

Yes! Got it's left wing, feisty thing completely lost control as it crashed down into the ground. Now's our chance!

"Tafu! Stampede!" without any more encouragement, Tafu was already stampeding away from the astalos. In a few minutes we'll be long-

Crap! It's coming back! Literally flying right behind us. Maybe shooting it's wing wasn't a good choice, but. Now it's crest is fully charged, if I can take that out... bye, bye astalos.

"Come on, girl. Keep going!" that was only advice I could think off for Tafu right now.

Hey, I'm the one holding off an angry astalos on a moving caravan! I would much rather make a run for it!

By now, the astalos flu higher up, so that I ended up being at the same level as it's... SHIT!

It's tail pincer just about missed me, snapping inches from my face as it tore into the roof of the caravan. Damn thing tried to paralyze me! Well, two can play at that game.

"How about a taste of you're own medicine?!" I shouted back, coating my arrows with para-coating.

Aiming for it's crest, I fired a arrow... only to hit it's wing as it ripped it's tail free, lifting the very caravan too. Man, didn't expect something like an astalos to do that.

Backing off, the astalos screeched as it's tail surged with electricity. Damn it, gotta bring it down fast.

One.

Barely seemed bothered by another arrow in it's wing.

Two.

Mouth sparking with electricity with an arrow in it's back. No doubt being followed by a world of pain.

Three.

Yes! Right in it's crest!

The astalos couldn't keep itself flying as it crashed down again, this time unable to move as the para-coating finally paralyzed it.

"Ha! Ha! A shocking turn of events."... I'll shut up now.

Sensing the astalos was no longer chasing us, Tafu bellowed in relief. Knowing her, she's probably annoyed that she didn't get to fight that astalos. No, seriously. She would go for any monster that even comes close to me.

"Easy, easy Tafu." I called as she came to a halt. "You did-"

Oh man, that astalos has really done it now. A gaping hole was all that was left from where the astalos dug it's tail into the caravan roof. Well, at least I can work on fitting a sun-roof now.

Jumping from the caravan roof, I tried searching for any Yukumo Wood to repair the roof with... no, don't tell I... well, shit.

Must have left back where we stayed for night, well I need fire wood, and it does make cooking meat prefect. Trouble is, I can't go back for it for two obvious reasons. One, it'll take too long to get back. Two, well we'll end up running into the one responsible for gouging a hole in my roof.

"Alright, that makes two things we need to get in the city." I summed up walking up to Tafu. "Food, thanks to certain monster. And wood."

To be honest, repairing that hole would probably take a day? Maybe two? Probably gonna have to stay in the city for some time.

And speaking of cities, from the sound of cars and vans, and airships flying overhead, it sounds like we're very close to a city. We must be close to edge of forest, good thing too. The sooner we get out, the sooner we can stop worrying about an angry flying wyvern crashing down on us.

Sure enough, a minute later. As soon as we can out of the forest, there it was. Japan. As large and impressive as it always seems to be.

"There it is, Tafu. Japan." Tafu's grunt only added to her excitement.

Well, come to think of it, maybe it's worth spending a week? No, a fortnight in Japan. And besides, it's not like there are monster lurking in their. At least, none I don't already know.

 _X Two hours later..._

"Oh my god!"

"Is that a dinosaur?"

"It's huge!"

"Can I have a selfie with it?"

HA! HA! Aw, the looks on everyone's face! Seriously, it's like these people have never seen a aptonoth before. This one guy even cleaned his glasses, to see if Tafu was real. No mistake, man! You're seeing this right. Then again, its not everyday you see a man having his caravan pulled by an aptonoth.

Honestly, these people remind me of myself actually, back when I first became a monster hunter. What? Let's be honest, some monsters are rather weird looking, no matter how big or dangerous they are.

Like, Kecha Wacha. What kind of creature actually harms you with it's snot? Then again, it's does make it's weapons really useful. Or a Tetsucabra? I mean, I know jumping is a frog's thing, but that thing just goes beyond that! And don't even get me started on a Zinogre, Tigrex, Nibelsnarf or any Elder dragon in general, which I am dreading of even hunting down.

Pretty much, long subject cut short. Any monster can be seen as weird.

Right, where was I? Oh, right, food and wood. Wood can probably wait for now, food no doubt takes top priority. Maybe it's probably worth ask-

BOOM!

WOAH! I didn't even have time to react as something sent me falling off the caravan. All I could hear as I got up, was Tafu grunting at something. Please don't be the astalos again, please don't be the astalos again.

"Tafu! Calm down, gi-"

...

Um, I actually don't know how to react. Though to be honest, I can see why Tafu was acting all shocked.

Right in front of her, two of the strangest girls that top every strange thing, I have come across!

One seemed to have blue... wings? Blue hair, amber eyes? And are those talons on her feet?! She actually looks like she's been taking her style off a malfestio. Although, she does look rather cute.

The other... well... is she actually made of slime?! Seriously, slime! Light blue slime, covered under a yellow raincoat. At least her eyes... man, and I thought rathian armor was the definition of emerald. Her eyes and hair are just... are those even hair? Long, emerald, yellow tipped feelers?

Right now, both seemed mesmerized by Tafu, looking on in amazement. Tafu though?... Well she looking just as baffled as I am.

"Um..." Well don't just stand there like an asshole! Say something! "W-Who are you?!"

"A harpy! Papi the harpy." the blue wing girl proclaim childishly.

"And I'm Suu!" the slim girl revealed, someone perfectly copying Papi's voice.

A harpy? Actually, when you look at her wings and talons, that does make more sense. The slime girl though?

 _"PAPI! SUU! Wait up!"_ huh?

By now, I could see a what in my view, was as close as you can get to an average guy. Both his hands carrying bags of foods, must have been shopping, until I came riding an aptonoth into town.

"HUSBAND!"

"MASTER!"

By now, both Papi and Suu tackled the guy, sending him crashing onto the floor. While Papi had her wings wrapped around his head, Suu had her arms and hair? Wrapped around his waist.

"You two can't just rush off, you know." The guy explained, trying to catch his breath. "You need a human by your side when out."

"But Papi has her husband with her!" Papi pointed ou- wait, husband? HUSBAND! MASTER?!

"Um, excuse me?" I asked, feeling like I was intruding. "Are these two your... um... _wives_?"

"NO!" The guy snapped almost instantly, what? I was just asking? "I'm just their host."

"Oh, sorry." Man, now I feel stupid. "It's just-she called you husband and-"

"It's okay, these two always call me husband and master." the guy admitted as if brushing off a big issue. "To be honest, no one really calls me by my actual-"

His words seemed to stopped completely once he caught sight of Tafu lowering her head to their level. His eyes gone white as if- um, is that normal? Last time I check, eyes don't go that white. Well, should probably get Tafu away from him.

"Tafu, come here." that caught her attention easily, and ended with her rubbing her head against my chest. "It's okay, she doesn't eat harpies or slime."

"What is she?" Hubby asked getting up. "A dinosaur?"

"A aptonoth, a monster." I revealed making room for him to approach.

"She's massive!" Papi admitted, her voice dripping in excitement.

Aw, she looks like a kid who just learned about dinosaurs. If this how she'll react to an aptonoth, I would die to see her reaction to a bird wyvern.

Hold on?

Suu was still standing close to her _'master'_ . Her eyes certainly should interest, but she doesn't want to leave her master's side. Maybe she just need's a bit of encouragement.

"It's alright, Suu." I assured her, offering my hand to her. "She's as gentle as baby."

She spent sometime staring at my hand, seriously, is my hand that unique? But eventually, she took my hand... well, try to. Her slimy hand just engulfed mine completely.

"Um... just put your hand on her head." I encouraged, pulling her arm towards Tafu... with my hand still in her's.

I honestly didn't know how Tafu would react, I'm not sure if aptonoths even would come across a slime girl... or harpy or that matter. But Tafu just bellowed softly once Suu rested her hand on her head. As for Suu... well she looked happy, amazed, bubbling with joy. Sorry that horrible pun.

"I want a go!" Papi asked resting her wings on Tafu's neck.

And just like Suu, she had the very same reaction. Today's your lucky day Tafu. Not many monster can say they had a harpy or slime touch them.

"Okay, come on you two, this guy probably has somewhere to go." Hubby advised as Suu and Papi released Tafu from her cute assault.

Actually, come to think of it. I don't have anywhere to go. But it would be worth finding a spot to stay, a spot big enough for a caravan and aptonoth.

"Actually, I'm not really in a hurry to anywhere" I admitted taking my hand out from Suu's hand. Man, slimy... but damn, she's just too adorable to get mad at.

"Wait, don't you have a place to stay?" Hubby asked looking concerned for me. Dude, you're worried about a monster hunter, what's the worst that can happen?

"Not unless you know a place big enough for this." I pointed out to Tafu and the caravan.

"Husband, can't they come back home with us?" asked Papi hugging Hubby with her wings. "We can't leave Taffy on her own."

"She does have me, you know." I'm not to sure who's top propriety right now, me or Tafu?

"Well, it is rather big." Hubby admitted noting the caravan's large size. "But... maybe we can get it close to the balcony? But it's your choice-"

"Taiden. Taiden Buredo." Yeah, yeah. I'm named after a weapon, because some asshole wanted it to mean something.

Back on the subject on a place to stay... I guess I was better off with these three as guides. Hey, I've never been to Japan! So I'm pretty much a fish out of water right now. Speaking of fish and strange girls, are they even mermaids here?

"Where is your home? I can take us there." What? I am the one with a caravan and aptonoth for chrissake.

"You would do that for us?" Hubby asked, looking surprised? I don't know, it's hard to tell with those eyes.

"Yeah, just hop on." I'll be honest, this isn't the first time I've given people lifts.

There was that biologist on his way to the Primal Forest, and those traders crossing the Dunes. What? They were scared they'd run into a Diablos. Or a Massacre Demon Diablos... S _hit... the stories I've heard about that deviant..._

"Yeah! I can ride with Taffy!" Papi's excited cries brought me back into reality

"It's Tafu." Seriously, is Papi an actual child? "And speaking of names, you never told me yours."

By now, Hubby had already helped Suu onto the caravan roof, and was pulling himself up when I ask him that.

"Oh, sorry. My names- AHHHH!"

Oops.

Well, so much for warning Hubby about the hole in the roof. But, at least he fell on my bed.

"Sorry! Had a monster chase us on our way here." I called down in a sympathetic tone... Okay, it is a little funny, I'll admit that.

Luckily, Suu was already pulling Hubby up with her feelers... Seriously, what kind of slime is she?!

"Just go straight ahead." Hubby directed, sitting next to me. "I'll tell you when to turn."

"Alright then, come on, Tafu!" and with that, Tafu finally set off... with a happy harpy riding on her.

Okay, not what I expected coming into Japan. But hey, could be worse.

* * *

 **Author Note: Being honest, I just wanted to get this out of my head, and try something different from other stories I've done. So, a little warning before hand, expect characters to be involved in monster hunts, bit of intense moments. All leading up to something big. And before you ask about Taiden, no, no character is going to fall madly in love with him. Hes already taken.**


	2. An average welcome

"Seven?! You're a host for seven girls?!"

"Well, Lala doesn't really show up much. So most of the time it's six." Hubby admitted.

Oh my god! Seven girls?! Wouldn't taking care of a harpy and slime be challenging enough? Or better yet, why does this guy even have seven girls living with him? Is he like one of those guys that doesn't try to impress girls, but loads fall head over heels for him?

"Why do you even have so many with you, anyway?" Well, it's worth finding why.

"I don't know!" Hubby admitted. "First Miia ended up coming here by accident. Then, Papi kidnapped me. And-"

"OKAY! I get it." Alright, so Hubby just ended up with them coming into his life.

Right...

 _"Taiden-san?"_

Huh, why do I feeling Papi found something in my caravan?

"What is this?" Yep, Papi found my gammoth helmet.

"That's my helmet. So, could you be careful with it?" Fortunately, Papi wasn't doing anything that could damage it.

But then Suu got her hands on it, wearing it like a mask. Look rather odd too, a slimy girl covered in a raincoat... wearing a gammoth helmet.

"What kind of helmet is that, anyway?" asked Hubby smiling at Suu and Papi's as they kept on playing.

"It's part of my gammoth armor." Seriously, that armor works wonders in cold places. "Took me a long time and loads of trunkspines to even-"

"Gammoth? Don't you mean a mammoth?" questioned Hubby.

Yeah, I can understand why he'd ask that. I mean, take away the snow on it's legs, tail, and red and bluish fur. And a gammoth does sort of look like a mammoth, or a giant popodrome.

"No, gammoth. Does sort of look like a mammoth though." Yeah, a mammoth that decided to take steroids one day.

 _"Well, we're here."_

Already?

"Guys, could you put that back where you got it?" I feel mean asking that, only because both Suu and Papi gave me the innocent look.

Hey, you try saying no to a harpy or slime-

Oh. My. God.

Yes, that was my reaction. Staring open mouth at Hubby's house... no, more like a mansion!

"Yeah, it's a big place." admitted Hubby rubbing the back of his neck.

Big? It's HUGE! Seriously, you can hide a rathian and rathalos in there... Might make a good nest for them as well.

"I'll just open the gate for you." Hubby called as he made his way to the gate.

I'm sorry, I still can't get my head around how big his place is. I get you might need some _'special requirements'_ , to take care of a harpy and slime. But, this seems a bit... over the top. Unless, he needs it for the other five girls.

 _"Taiden! You can come through now!"_ That snapped me back to reality.

"You heard him, Tafu." I coxed Tafu, to be honest, she seemed all the more happy to oblige.

Maybe it's because there's enough space for her, or possibly cos she's near Suu and Papi. No doubt she's now got a soft spot for them, and to be fair... I kinda do too.

Well, it's differently big enough for a caravan and aptonoth, we ended up just settling down next to Hubby's balcony. Could climb up there within a few seconds, no doubt.

"I'm sorry, I don't have any shelter for Tafu to stay in." apologized Hubby as I got off.

"It's okay, she sleeps outside anyway." I assured Hubby letting Tafu off from the caravan.

Well I'm not gonna let a aptonoth try to get into my caravan! Good thing Tafu was already dust bathing, she always does that before resting. It's like her way of making herself at home.

Well, it's best if I set up. The sooner I do that, the sooner I can go off to get some-

"AHH!"

"DARLING! YOU'RE BACK!"

 _Darling?_ Sounds like Hubby's other-

Oh.

Well, this is something you don't see everyday. Only a few feet from where I had gotten off the caravan, Hubby was now coiled in the embraced of a... SNAKE GIRL?! Thank goodness I'm not scared of snakes.

But, then again. There isn't really anything scary about her, actually. A long red tail, matching her long hair. And amber eyes cloaking two slit pupils, which.. actually looks quite cool.

"MHIIIA!"

"Huh? Oh, sorry Darling!" the snake girl quickly apologizing, releasing Hubby from her embrace.

That was when she finally caught sight of me, oh wait, no. More like caught sight of Tafu, lumbering over to my side.

"Um, who are you?" the snake girl asked as Hubby began to get up.

"Tai-Tai" I probably sound so stupid right now.

 _"Miia! You're not coiling Master again, are you?"_

 _"Lamias are said to passionate, Centorea-san."_

Okay, so I've met a harpy, a slime, a lamia (thanks to whoever that was informing me). Surely, whoever is coming over can't be any stranger? Can they?

Oh my, I am SOOOO wrong!

Well, I'm guessing the centaur would be Centorea. Not hard to link those two together. But she does seem rather properly dressed too, a long skirt over her horse part. Blond hair, tied into a pony-tail _(Ha! Pony-tail)_ reaching all the way down her back. Her arms folding under- WOAH! Those things are huge. Probably has some back problem thanks to them.

The other girl- hold on, THEY DO HAVE MERMAIDS HERE! Well, having said that, she obvious fits the maid part. Actually, if it wasn't for her webbed hands and obvious pink tail, I probably would have mistaken her for a maid. A maid limited to wherever a wheelchair would allow.

"Welcome back, sir!" The mermaid greeted Hubby, clapping her webbed hands together. "Did you get what you wanted?"

"Something more actually." Hubby explained brushing the dust from his shirt "Everyone, this is Taiden Buredo-san. He's visiting Japan and he needed a place to stay."

"Oh, pleasure to meet you, Taiden-san." the lamia greeted bowing slightly. "Names Miia."

"It's a pleasure to meet someone outside of Japan." the mermaid admitted. "Please, call me Mero."

"And I'm Centorea." That was when Tafu decided to investigate, sniffing Centorea as the centaur seemed almost surprised. "Wha- What kind of beast tis this?"

"Uh, monster actually." I explained making my way over. "Tafu's a-"

 _"The huntress, lays a trap for her prey..."_

Huh?

Looking down, I caught sight of what looked like a piece of webbing. Placed like a trap around my feet- oh no.

"AHH!"

I don't know how fast it even happened, or even how the others were reacting. All I could see was the world turned upside down as I hanged from my legs, my arms and face wrapped up in webbing as something pulled me up. Or better yet, someone.

"Oh, I'm sorry Honey." a sarcastic voice apologized. "I had no clue you came-"

Maybe this persons finally realized they've got the wrong guy? Yep, they're pulling off the webbing from my face, probably didn't realize what they even caught-

Oh. My. God.

Right, as much as I prefer to stay away from spiders... I've gotta admit, this girls actually looks quite badass. Six red eyes, though four seemed cloaked under her white hair. Arms covered in... is that a endoskeleton or exoskeleton? Pretty much, apart from her armored arms and six eyes, her top body looked rather normal. The rest, pretty much all spider, with one massive skull mark.

"You're not Honey." she realized as if disgusted.

"No, I'm vinegar." What? vinegar attracts flies.

"Rachee-san? I'm down here." Hubby called down from below.

Uh oh, Tafu doesn't look too happy, slamming her tail down with her eyes on me... or better yet, the spider girl holding me off the ground-

BOOM!

"Ahh!"

Ow...

"Taiden-san? Are you okay?" asked Papi landing beside me, while Tafu began to pull the webbing off me.

"I'm fine." Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I've fallen from high places before.

It wasn't until Tafu helped me up that I noticed the massive crater in the wall, or better yet, aptonoth head shaped crater. Tafu must have rammed into it to get Rachee to drop me.

"You mind telling me what a dinosaur is doing here?" Rachee questioned as she got up.

"One, she's not a dinosaur, she's an aptonoth." Man, this is getting old correcting people. "Two, she's with transport."

"Wait, you mean she pulls your caravan?" Miia asked looking at my caravan, her tail flickering about which I'll admit, did look a bit... _hypnotic_.

"All the time, she's stronger than she looks." that earned me a nudge from Tafu, she always loves a compliment.

"Yeah, the crater the wall did point that out." Rachee pointed out, hey, she only has herself to blame for that.

"Miss Centorea? You think maybe you can pull that?" Mero asked as Centorea began to blush furiously, probably not the best question to ask a centaur. "You do have plenty of strength-"

"I'M NOT A PACK-HORSE!" Yeah, figured that would be her answer.

I really don't need anyone helping me, seriously. Tafu's always fine carrying stuff on her back, food, wood, clothes, dead monsters. Which reminds me, gotta repair that hole in the roof by tonight. Can't risk a night with that there, what? I don't want rain to pour though it!

Well, now I have spot for the caravan, would be a good idea to gather some wood... and food.

"Wait, you're going already?" Hubby asked seemingly confused.

Dude, I'm just going to get some wood and food, nothing too big.

"Well, I need to get some wood to repair that hole in the roof." I pointed out. "And stock up on food."

"What do you mean 'repair-" Well, look's like Rachee found the mark of the astalos. "Oh... how did you do that?"

"It's a long story." What? I'm not gonna tell the same person who hoisted me up in webbing. It's too soon to open up.

"Don't you think you might need some help carrying wood here?" Hubby questioned, looking up at the caravan.

"I'll be fine, Tafu's alright carrying stuff." Hey, it's not that I don't appreciate Hubby's concern for me. It's just I can manage fine on my own.

"Cerea-san? Would be alright helping them?" Right, because Centorea would defiantly help-

"Absolutely, Master!" Wait, what?!

From the looks of the other girls, they seemed just as baffled as I am. But hey, at least with Centorea helping. Bringing wood back should be smooth sailing.

Then again, there are plenty of monsters happy to prove me wrong.

 _X An hour later..._

Never let it be said that centaurs were lazy workers.

We've only been collecting wood for a good hour, and by now, Centorea's collected twice as many as I can carry in my arms. But hey, I'm not complaining. Though, if Tafu could talk, she would probably complain about how much she would need to carry.

But then again, what is a centaur doing here in Japan? Actually, what are _any_ monster girls doing here in Japan?

I get I'm not one to question something so... mythical. Practically any monster I've hunted can be thought of as mythical. But, still. You can't help but wonder just why.

"Taiden-san? Is something wrong?" Huh, guess Centorea noticed me in my _'thoughtful mood' ._

 _"_ No, nothing." There's no point lingering onto that subject right now... but... "I'm just, a bit... surprised I guess."

"Oh, am I the first centaur you've met?" Centorea asked making her way over to another lot of wood.

"Well, yes." First female centaur at least, who knows what a male centaur look's like. "If you don't mind me asking, how come you're here in Japan?"

Oh boy, that seemed to have hit a nerve, judging from Centorea tensing her hands into a fist, and avoiding me seeing she face.

"With all due respect, Taiden-san. I'd rather not speak of that." Okay, fair enough. Maybe I should keep quite about that.

"Oh, sorry if I... went too far." I honestly don't know if I even did go too far.

"No, you were just asking." Wow, she composed herself quickly as she reached down to the wood. "I shouldn't have made you feel- AHH!"

"WOAH!"

Oh come on, she made me and Tafu jump because of a konchu?! Although, she's probably never seen on before. Big bugs, rolling around in armor that you can't slice though (trust me, I've tried before).

"WHAT IN HADES NAME TIS THAT?!" Centorea demanded as the konchu rattled it's shell.

"It's just a konchu." Kicking the ground with her hooves, man, she's really rattled up about it! "And you don't need to do that! Calm down"

"I am not calming down while this... this abomination continues to rattle!" Abomination? Try saying that when you see a Gigginox, or a Khezu.

"It's just a threat display." Though you're threatened by it. "That things utterly harm-"

"AHHHH!" -less?

Okay, as serious as a konchu, clamped on a centaur's face is. I seriously couldn't help myself but laugh, mostly as Centorea kicking about. Kind of reminds me of bull-riding a little.

"MMT MT MOFF! MMT MT MOFF!" I'm guessing she means 'get it off', not that I can.

What? I'm not being mean, I just don't want her to kick me! Heard a horse can kill you if they kick you in the right place.

"Right. Just- Stop moving." Seriously, I feel unless right now, "No- Cen- Centorea- I can't- HOLD STILL, SO I CAN GET IT OFF YOUR FACE!"

Right then, the konchu suddenly leaped off Centorea's face, curling into a ball as it landed in her hands. Did I say the magic word?

"It stopped? Why did it stop?" Hey, its off face.

"Maybe it's scared." Hopefully of me or Centorea. "But just put it down, and lets-"

Hold on. What's that up there?

Something's flying down. Two large wings, beating in the fly as it came down towards us, maybe it's a bird wyvern. Or worse, flying wyvern.

"Something's coming." Thank's Centorea-obvious.

Question is, what? _Please don't be that astalos! Please don't be that astalos! Please don't be that astalos!_

CRASH!

Shaking ground so announce the landing off a- Yain Kut-Ku!

Thank goodness for that, being honest, I'm not to worried about this monster. Yain Kut-ku's are easy monsters to deal with, either throw a sonic bomb (or make a loud noise) if you want to stun it... and make it angry. Or throw konchu at it-

"Centorea, throw that bug at-"

WHAT THE! Where did she get a sword from?!

"FOUL CREATURE! BEGONE FROM HERE!" Centorea declared, charging at the yain kut-ku. You can't be serious. "OR FACE THE FURY OF CENTOREA SHIANUS-"

BOOM!

Yep, a fireball in the face is what you get from rushing into a fight, Centorea Jenkins. Well, leave it to someone who knows what they're doing.

"HEY, CHICKEN LITTLE!" Well that got it's attention. "This what you're after?"

A nice, round, delicious konchu!

"Catch!" Well, that'll keep it distracted long enough to get Centorea a safe distance from it.

While the yain kut-ku ran over to the konchu (Ha! Ha! look's so stupid running with it's wings out.), pecking at it. I was able to pull Centorea back... which some help Tafu... okay a lot of help.

By now though, the yain-ku-ku had worked out the konchu was food. With one quick throw in the air, the konchu disappeared into the the yain-kut-ku's mouth. With one last bulge in it's neck (Ew, that look's gross!), the konchu was gone.

Time from some monster scolding...

"Tafu! Throw me up!" with me holding onto her crest, Tafu threw me at the yain-kut-ku.

Well, not how I usually mount a monster, but it worked. Stabbing my craving knife into it's back, the yain-kut-ku went ballistic! Shaking from side to side, and trying to peck at me. Not at all noticing Tafu lining up her tail in position. And-

BANG!

One aptonoth tail slap, add an mounted yain-kut-ku, equals a downed yain-kut-ku. Plus, a hunter lying in a pile of wood.

"Next time, if you want a konchu. Don't go hurting centaurs for one." maybe not the best one liner, but at least I'm giving it the main message.

Don't hurt Centorea, unless you want me and Tafu coming for you!

Getting up, the yain-kut-ku took one last look at Tafu as she slammed her tail on the ground. And with no hesitation, took off into the air. Better to fight another day, then die today.

 _"Taiden-san?"_ Huh?

Looking up, I caught sight of Centorea staring at me. Eyes wide with shock and confusion, not sure if she's confused about me, or the yain-kut-ku.

"What are you?" Yep, she's confused about me.

"Maybe it's best if I explain to everyone else." What? I'm gonna tell everyone about the truth sooner or later.

And besides, how big a deal can a monster hunter be, compared to a monster girl?


	3. Understandable reaction

When we got back, literally everyone at Hubby's house completely understood- oh wait, NO.

First off, nearly everyone seemed baffled and shocked by Centorea's ash covered face (Rachee simply laughed at it). Hey, I'm not feeling bad about it. Centorea the one who rushed head first towards a yian kut-ku, and besides, yian kut-ku fire is nowhere near as bad as those of a agnaktor, or glavenus.

While Hubby tended to Centorea's injury in the kitchen, I was stuck with the rest of household at the dining table. Though they all seemed fine with me around, I just couldn't help but feel a little awkward. Mainly because of how they might react to a monster hunter

Hey, if you sat a table with a lamia, harpy, slime, mermaid and a spider girl (Which I still don't know what kind of creature Rachee even is), wouldn't you feel out of your element?

"Ow. OW!" Wow, for a centaur, Centorea sounds like quite a wimp.

"Sorry." Hubby apologized, washing off the ash from Centorea's face. "I'm trying to do as delicate as possible."

"How did you end up like that in the first place?" asked Miia. "Did you end up finding burnt firewood?"

"More like _'I got a fireball in my face, for trying fight a overgrown chicken'_." Well, that was the simple version of what happened.

But judging from the confused looks everyone gave me, it seems my simple version wasn't good enough.

"Centorea tried to fight a giant chicken?" Not sure if Papi was finding that offensive, but judging from the confusion in her voice, sounds like she wasn't.

"Look, it's a bit complicated to explain. And I'm not sure you guys would understand." I had to warn them, simply because they wouldn't know a thing about what a monster hunter is.

"With all due respect Taiden-san, how do you know that?" Mero questioned. "You haven't yet explain fully what happened."

Come to think of it, Mero does have a point... Well, it's worth a shot.

"Okay, here what actually happened." Deep breath, Taiden. Deep breath... "Centorea ended up finding konchu, which jumped onto her face. But it rolled up into ball when a yian kut-ku showed up. Then Centorea tried to send it off, but she ended up having it blast her with a fireball. So me and Tafu ended up driving it off instead."

...

"Do you actually think we're that dumb?" Rachee finally asked.

No, I don't... Only because I don't know any of them well enough to answer that.

"I'm serious, Centorea. Isn't that what happened?" Please, Centorea. Back me up here!

"...Taiden-sama speaks the truth." Thank you. "In my haste of protecting my honor, I foolishly left myself open to attack."

"So then, what is a yian... cut-koo?" Sounds like Hubbys having a hard time pronouncing monster names.

"Yian-kut-ku. It's a species of bird wyverns." Man, I feel like a monster biologist right now. "They often spit fireballs as defense or means of attack, though they're rather easy to bring down."

" _Bring down?_ What, are you some sort of dragon-slayer?" Really, Miia? A dragon-slayer? Well, maybe sometimes. But no, nothing like that.

That question finally made me get up, walking over to the window, well I just need some fresh air... to cool off the storm I was about to brew up.

"No. A dragon slayer is a wannabe hero, geared up in weak, flammable armor. Riding his poor horse, loaded with pointless armor. Off to kill a gold hungry dragon, that often has a fetish for princess."... Grrr! "We're better known as monster hunters."

Their reaction... was rather understandable from their view.

 _"What?!"_

 _"I lowered my guard among a killer?!"_

 _"Oh, what a tragedy! Seven innocent monster girls, trapped with a known murderer!"_

Um, not too sure why Mero's looking all gleeful about something like that, but at least it's something different from everyone else's reaction.

"No, I'm not a murderer!" Probably quoted a film there. "I didn't even know girls like you even exist until today, and the monster I hunt are completely different from you guys."

"How?" Man, Hubby actually sounds rather protective right now.

"Well, most pretty much act like animals." Yeah, animals. Giant, fire breathing, electric, animals. "Like, Tafu outside. She's a species of monster, and how threatened did any of you feel around her?"

For while, everyone seemed unsure of how to responded, all of them quite with their eyes on me. Come on, we really don't need this kind of conversation. I don't have any intention of hunting any of them down, and I don't want them to fear me because of that.

"While we may have reason to fear Taiden-sama for being a _'monster hunter'_ , he does have a valid point." Wow, wasn't expecting Centorea out of the group to defend me. "He hasn't done anything that would threaten us, and his actions saved me for something worse then my injury."

Injury? It's just a fireball in your face, that's nothing to getting stomped on, or tossed, or electrocuted, or even getting eaten (And don't ask how I know that one)

"Look, if you're so worked up about me being a monster hunter. Then I'm alright leaving you guys be." Well, it's not like I simply dropped in on them all without asking.

But then again, this is their home (Or hubby's, don't know if these girls would call it 'home'). And if they're scared of me being here, then I'm fine going. I can easy set up a spot elsewhere.

I was already making my way to the door until I felt something grab my hand, something feathery. Turning round, I ended up catching sight of Papi's amber eyes looking up at-

Wait, oh no, not the 'puppy dog eye's'. Tafu's done that plenty of times, so don't-

Grrr! Damn it!

"Papi's not _worked up_ with you here." Okay, you can stop with the puppy dog eye's now. "And Papi enjoys Taffy being here!"

OW!

Didn't expect Suu to nearly knock me over before wrapping her feelers around my waist, guess she's just showing her answer.

"So does Suu!"... Who knew slime can sound as adorable as a kitten?

Well, that's Papi's and Suu's answer. But what about the others?

"What about you guys?" I asked turning to others still at the dining table "You okay with me here, or not?"

"I'm honestly not sure how to feel about this." Miia admitted. "I mean, I've never meet a _'monster hunter'_ before. So, I guess I just don't know what one is like... But I'd be... comfortable with one around."

So, that's a yes from Miia.

"You did drive off the yian-kut-ku after my brash actions lead to my downfall." Centorea reminded looking back on her little folly.

"Centorea, you were just reacting to something new." I pointed out, with was kind of the case. In a classic _'leap before you look'_ scenario. "I know some people would react the same way."

"It was my blindness to preserve my honor that lead to my reaction." Centorea finally confessed. Ahh, honor before reason. Honorable? Yes. Smart? Not always. "And yet you still stood for me. For that honorable act, you have already earned my respect."

Woah, she really does go all out with the warrior act. But, I am thankful for her words.

"I must admit, while we may have reason for fearing you. You do genially seem like a decent and friendly person." Decent? Not really... But if that's what Mero thinks, then that's her thought. "But for whatever happens, I have no issue whatsoever with you here."

"Um... Rachee?" I asked the spider girl in question, feeling like I was dealing with the devil in disguise.

"You want my honest opinion?" Rachee questioned, her arms folded underneath her... well what do you think? "Cos that's all you're gonna get for an answer."

"I... guess so, your thoughts matter." I admitted awkwardly.

Taking a deep breath, Rachee seemed to be preparing herself for the bombshell she was able to unleash.

"I'm suspicious of you." Rachee finally confessed, which was understandable. "Try looking at it from my view. A random guy, walks into my life, with a goddamn dinosaur. Acts completely casual, and calls himself a _'monster hunter'_. But having said that, I am suspicious of pretty much everyone I meet."

"I can understand that." What? That's understandable, I'll admit that.

"To be fair, I wouldn't be scared of you if you stay." I'll take that as a yes. "Just don't expect me to welcome you with warm arms anytime soon." Should have expected that.

So, despite the fact I'm a monster hunter, all the girls seem fine with me here. But, at the end of the day, there's only one person here who's get to decide. Hubby. So far, he's let the other girls voice their opinion. So, maybe that will convince him to let me stay.

"Look, I'm not a hateful person. Just protective at best." Gathered that from Hubby's earlier response. "Truth is, I've never heard of a monster hunter either. So I was just jumping to a conclusion too soon, but from what I've seen so far... I would be fine with you still being around."

"So, you're cool with me being a monster hunter and all?" I had to ask, this is Hubby's decision at the end of the day.

"Well, at the end of the day. You're just a decent guy, not a murderer." Wow... that... I honestly don't know what to say.

So, look's like Taiden Buredo is staying around here. At least, for now...

 _X An hour later..._

I didn't really spend too long in the house after our conversation. One, because I figured everyone still needed some time to let this sink in. And two, because I still had a hole in the roof of my caravan to repair before it got too dark.

Luckily for me, I was almost done by sun set. Just needed to fit in this last block, and my roof will look as good as new!

"Tafu, can you pass me the hammer?" A shaking caravan was my answer. Tafu had leaned onto the side to pass me the hammer in her mouth. "Thank's sweetie."

But while I was hammering the last block in, I could have sworn I heard something, sounds like... footsteps. Couldn't be Tafu, she's still leaning on the caravan, watching me work.

 _"Um, Taiden-san?"_ Well there's my answer, it's Hubby.

"Oh, hey Hubby." that earned me a odd look from the man in question. "What? Papi calls you Husband, and Miia called you Darling. So I thought-"

"No, I don't have a problem with that." Hubby assured. "Everyone calls me something different anyway." Man, sucks to be you in the nickname department.

"So, how come your out here anyway?" Because less face it, Hubby didn't come here to talk about nicknames.

"Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to come in for something to eat, I was about to set cooking." _Huh?_

SHIT! I forgot all about getting food! Well, there's something on my list for tomorrow. Go gathering food, I'm sure that forest would be a good place to go gathering. Plenty of honey, bound to be some sort of hunting game, and a whole lot of plant life to pick.

"Um, sure. I forgot to stock up today." No thanks to a certain a monster, as I gave the culprit a glare.

"Stock up? So, do you hunt for your food then?" Hubby asked as I jumped down from the caravan, what? I'm not gonna slide down Tafu's back Fred Flintstone style! Didn't end well last time I tried it.

"Sometimes, most of it's just gathering whatever I can find." I responded putting my hammer back in my caravan. "Honey and fish, that I have to go gather myself. Meat, I can easily BBQ if I have any."

"You cook then?" Hubby's question sounding more interested then he did a minute ago.

"Only before I go hunting, can't hunt on a empty stomach, can I?" Hold on. There's seven girls living with this guy (including Lala who I haven't even meet yet), does he actually have to cook for them? "What? Do you actually have to cook for everyone here?"

"Well..." Hubby seemed to thinking hard on that, as if he was remembering something bad. "Miia _tries_ to cook, but... it's usually best if you don't eat what she makes."

Oh come on, I've eaten things that taste awful before just survive a deviljho's dragon breath. Whatever she cooks up, can't be any worse.

"Okay, so that's Miia down. What about the others?" Well, I expect at least Centorea to know how to cook.

"Centorea can cook, but... it's centaur food." Hubby explained recalling something. "So, it's usually very... bland."

"Well, I'm sure Tafu would enjoy that." I assured rubbing Tafu's crest.

"HONEY! YOU BETTER GET BACK HERE!" Sound's like Rachee. "MIIA'S STARTED COOKING!"

"Oh no! Better start cooking." And with that, Hubby made his way back into the house.

Hm. If Miia is that bad of a cook, maybe it would be useful if she had her hands on a few monster ingredients. Well, time to raid what food I have left.

Now I know what you're thinking. What could a monster hunter know about cooking? A lot, actually. Thanks to Gourmew Chef, most hunters that go though the Wycademy also get a few lessons in cooking, especially when it comes to cooking fondues. I'll be honest, Gourmew may be a large felyne, but damn, he really knows how to cook a good meal.

By now, I had already opened up my storage box, hoping to find anything that can be cooked. Okay, what do I have left

 _Malfest Roast?_ Um, might offend Papi if I use that.

 _Larinoth Salami and Diced Steak?_ Well, that's meat covered.

 _Bherna Eggplant?_ Should be something to keep Centorea happy. Might add some Bherna Greens too.

 _Pale Steak?_ OH GOD, NO! WHY DID I EVEN THINK OF USING THAT?!

 _Moga Crab?_ Probably not.

 _"Hey Mero? Fancy eating Sebastian for dinner?"_ Yeah. Wouldn't go well... Or Actually, she might like that for another tragedy. _"Oh, how awful, forced to eat a beloved and harmless fellow sea creature!"_

 _Spring Rice?_ Well, I need something to add flavor to it.

And last but not least... _Blessed Wine_!

Yep, that's a monster hunters ingredients gathered. Really do need to stock up on food tomorrow. Now, to teach Hubby and his monster girls how a monster hunter cooks food!


	4. Mr know it all

OH MY G-

What is that smell?! Like, seriously! Could anything even smell that bad?

Following the knock out smell, I ended up being lead into the kitchen. Where Hubby was busy helping Miia cook, key word being trying. What food she had cooked up, looked like something just cut out of monsters stomach. Purple, bubbling, all sorts of food items sticking out. Everyone else? They were just keeping a safe distance from the ensuing mess.

But, perhaps now would a good time to give Hubby and Miia a hand.

"Oh, Taiden-sama." Miia noticed me with my box full of ingredients. "I was going to ask if you wanted to eat, but Darling beat me to it... Huh... So considerate..."

"Um, what exactly is there to eat?" Well I needed to ask that question, it was hard to tell what it actually was!

"Miso soup!" Miia declared cheerfully. "A traditional Japanese soup."

Miso soup? Um, last time I check. Miso soup doesn't have chicken bones and cheese in it, or egg shells either.

"Is that actually Miso soup?" I whispered to Hubby.

"Yep." Hubby answered as if embarrassed.

"But there's egg shells in it." I pointed out while placing my bow of ingredients on the side.

"Lamias like eating eggs." Hubby brought up, trying to defend Miia's cooking skills. "They use it for pretty much all their dishes."

 _"So? You want to try some?"_ Wait, what? "Everyone here has tried my cooking at some point."

"And we've paid the price, too!" thanks for letting me know Rachee, really does reassure me.

Well, as much as I should say no. Considering how happy and gleeful Miia is looking, holding out a bowl full of her _'Miso soup'_ , I can't really say no. And who knows, maybe it might actually taste amazing.

"I guess?" I admitted taking the bowl in my hand.

Thinking of possibly the best hunt I've never been on, I took a mouth full of Miia's Miso-

 _BOOM!_ _A Brachydios slams it's enraged fist into my shield._

 _CRUNCH!_ _A Deviljho snaps it's jaw onto my armored arm._

 _BUZZ!_ _A Zinogre swipes it's electric coated claw at my legs._

 _WOOSH! A Seregios slashes it's talons across my chest._

Those were just some of the horrible, painful, agonizing hunting memories that flooded back into my mind. All thanks to Miia's... 'cooking'.

"Um, Taiden? Are you okay?" Hubby asked, noticing my sudden pain.

"I honestly don't know." Seriously, a hunter who's taken on building sized monster, reduced to this.

"So, how was it?" Miia asked as if waiting for a gold medal.

Man, why do I have to be such a asshole? I'm gonna have to tell her how bad it is, at least then, I can offer her some cooking advice.

"Um... It's... _pain inducing_." That's probably the best way to describe the surge of horrible memories brought back.

"Oh, come on! It can't be that bad." Is she serious?!

"Miia! That soup brought back the greatest pain I've been in while hunting!" Not really sure that would convince her.

"Wait, what would you know about pain?" Huh, why is Hubby getting involved all of a sudden?

"More than you probably know." Seriously, so many monsters, so many ways to get hurt.

"Actually, the girls have accidentally hurt me at times" What? "Miia has constricted me, too many times for me to count."

" Try being constricted by a house sized najarala." Hubby seemed surprised by that.

 _"Ever been kicked in the face by a centaur?"_

"Try getting kicked in the crouch by a Great Macco."

" _I've had Suu nearly drown me."_

"Same, Royal Ludroth. And body slammed."

 _"Tied up in Rachee's webbing."_

 _"_ Nerscylla webbing, and poisonous."

"Master!" Gee, Centorea. Way to interrupt our pain-experience argument. "With all due respect, you don't need to compete with each other over our... _less memorable moments._ "

"And, we're still waiting for food that _won't_ kill us." Added Rachee, earning Miia's ire. "Did you not hear what Taiden said about it?!"

"Um, I do have some ingredients of my own." I carefully pointed out, feeling like I was stepping on razors. "I mean, if you want. I can, show you have to cook something hunters normally eat."

"Really?" Wow, that caught Miia's attention as quick as a Nargacuga.

"Um, Taiden-san? What kind of ingredients are these?" Hubby asked, already having brought out the Blessed Wine and Bherna Eggplant.

"Is cooking a requirement for being a monster hunter then?"

"No, but it does help to know a few recipes." I admitted filling a pot full of water. "When I was training to be a monster hunter, Gourmew taught me a few recipes. Most of them involving fondues."

"What's a fondue?" Papi asked from the table, wow. I've actually got everyone's attention here.

"Fondues just melted cheese that you dip bread in." I explained. Oh fondues, simple... _But so good._ "But anyway, I should be able to cook up some Eggplant Stew with those."

"Do you have any recipes involving something more... meaty?" Miia asked as if dreading the thought of eating plants.

Of course she'd ask that question, she's part snakes for chrissake. They're not an animal know for eating plants...

"Well, I might be able to teach you how to cook Larinoth Quiche." I'm having a feeling, a lot of people here would go for that. "I've got some Larinoth Salami, and Diced Steak with me."

That statement got Miia's mouth watering, possibly dreaming of the dish to come.

"How long should those take?" Hubby wondered while I dropped the last of the Bherna Eggplants in with the Blessed Wine.

"Well, the Eggplant Stew should take 15 minutes." I guessed on that recipe. "The Larinoth Quiche? 20? Maybe half an hour at the most."

"Are these what you eat before you go hunting then?" Mero wondered. "I'm sure you can't hunt on an empty stomach."

"Sometimes, it depends really." I admitted, I'd always eat something different each hunt.

"Depends on what?" Rachee questioned, eyeing with all six of her red eyes.

 _"On what kind of monster I'm hunting."_

Now, to anyone who doesn't know what I mean by this. Some meals are better to eat depending on the monster you plan on hunting, if you're hunting a monster that breaths fire? Jumbo Hot Pots or Chopped Rheno Ham is a good choice. And a monster with electric attacks? Well, Chilled Fried Eggplants are often recommended.

"What do you mean _'depending on what you hunt'_? Food is food." Miia wondered watching the Bherna Eggplants boil. "As long as it taste good and fills you up, that's all that matters."

"So... anything that _isn't_ cooked by you then?" Rachee simplified, which earned her a cold glare from Miia.

"Well, some recipes have different effects." Man, this explaining is getting old. "Some make you tougher, stronger, and stops you from burning, freezing or getting soaked."

"Pardon me, but. Why would you eat food that does that to you?" Mero asked, seemingly put off by what I had said.

"Because some monster can do those things to you." And man, does it hurt.

"Okay, then. Give us an example." Rachee questioned, sounds like she's doubting me, not that I blame her.

Okay, a example of a monster that can seriously hurt you? Well, could say that for any of the Fated Four, but. Astalos may pack a punch, but they're rather fragile. Gammoth, well it's hard to miss it, just don't let it get it's trunk around you. Mizutsune is the same as astalos... when it eventually stops moving about. Glavenus, is deadly when fired up, but slow when it's tail rust up.

Although, there is one monster that can really bring the pain... personally, I enjoy hunting it. Other hunters? They see it as a nightmare to hunt.

"Have you heard of a _tigrex_?" I asked. And of course not, they wouldn't have.

"Tigrex? No, not really." Hubby admitted scratching the back of his head. "What does it look like?"

Um, that's actually quite hard to explain. But, worth trying to explain.

"Picture a tiger in your head." I began. "But cover it in scales. Change it's stripes to orange and blue. Make it twice as big as before. Turn it's forearms into wings, that it can walk on. Give it a long neck, and put a T. Rexes head on it. That's what a Tigrex looks like."

"So it's a tiger, a dragon and a t rex hybrid?" Miia wondered looking confused, could have just said that actually.

"Pretty much." I answered.

"It certain sounds like a formidable monster." Centorea admitted.

"Well, sounds like a better hybrid than an Indominus Rex." Rachee added.

Oh, trust me. I would love see a tigrex take on that dinosaur!

"So, how did you end up hunting one?" Mero questioned as I turned my back to the boiling kettle.

Oh, thinking about my first tigrex hunt brings back memories... and not all of it welcoming.

"This rich guy had a fall out with his sister." I explain, and yes, this was actually why I ended up hunting a tigrex. "He forgot to get her a present for her birthday, so, she was rather angry. And she would only forgive him... if he brought her a tigrex."

"Wow, that is just... going too far." Miia admitted shivering.

"And stupid if you ask me." Rachee added.

"It was enough to convince me to take up the quest. Plus, he was willing to pay of a lot of zens." _126000 zens_ to be precise. "I had read about what a tigrex is like... trouble is... you don't really know until it's comes charging jaw open at you..."

 _X Two years ago..._

 _FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!_

 _Don't look back, for chrissake! It'll only slow me down!_

 _..._

 _Wha-Where is it?!_

 _It was right on my tail like a few seconds ago, not even trees or rock formations would get in it's way! Just bulldozed down like flies. Damn it, why did I do this alone? Well, at least my Sentinel Blade i_ _s thunder based._

 _RAWWW!_

 _Huh?_

 _Shit, its found me! Right ontop of a boulder, looking down at me. It's blue eyes locked on me as it snapped it's jaw like a bear trap. Come on, Taiden! What are you, a hunter? Or a mouse?_

 _... Actually, I'd rather be a mouse right now!_

 _AHHH! TIGREX FLYING STRAIGHT FOR ME!_

 _BUZZZ!_

 _Thunder sparked off my sheild as it collided with the Tigrexes claws, thank goodness I charged my sheild up. But now I've got a Tigrex right on top me, snapping it's jaws inches from my face!_

 _"GET... OFF ME!" was all I could yell as I slammed my sheild into it's jaw._

 _The sound of teeth crunching down on electrical metal, gave way to a rumbling earth as the tigrex fell to the ground. Tearing at the ground underneath it, the tigrex prepared to swipe it's claw at me. So for a split second choice, I meet with my own attack._

 _With my sword out, I dived under the tigrexes flying claw, feeling the winds from it's force brushing against me. With it's hind legs exposed, I brought my sword down on it's leg, thunder sparking as metal sliced though flesh and scales._

 _With it's weight giving way, the tigrex screeched in pain as it fell on it's bloody leg. Now is my chance, time to end this!_

 _Charging all of my phials into my sheild, I shifted my charge blade into axe mode. With the axe head overflowing with green and blue energy, I brought it down at the tigrexes head. However, with breath taking speed. The tigrex slammed it's jaws around the axe head, now actually pushing me back, even digging into the ground is no good... so now I'm loosing a push and shove war... right towards the boulder!_

 _Come on, Taiden! DO SOMETHING!  
_

 _Wait a minute, I'm still in axe mode..._

 _Unlocking the sword from the shield, I jumped aside as the tigrex lost it's hold on my axe... and crashing straight into the boulder._

 _"HA HA!" Man, I'm good._

 _Hold on-_

 _As the tigrex pulled itself from the rubble of stones and dirt, its veins flushed with a burning red. And as it turned it's head towards me, I could see it's eyes had gone the same colour. The final nail in the coffin was the ground shattering roar that followed._

 _Yep, it's pissed._

 _X Present day..._

"So, then what?" Hubby asked, bringing back into reality. "What happened when it got mad?"

"Don't ask." What really happened next? _I got thrown about by rage incarnate_.

"Hm, some hunter you are." Rachee huffed, what is her problem? Seriously? "You know, you had pretty much all of us scared when you revealed who you are, but now? You're more talk than action."

"I don't like wasting my time when i don't need to." Better saving it for when it's needed.

"Sure you don't." Rachee is really starting to push it. "Then there's the fact you let your pet smash everything around her."

 _Pet?_

PET!

OH, YOU FUCKING IDIOT!

"First, you had me tied up." I answered gritting my teeth. "Second, Tafu is NOT my pet. But then again, of course _you'd_ think that. Considering how you lingering about like a unwanted-"

 _Oh god! Oh god! Oh god!_

All I could see was a blur of purple as I was pinned over the cooker. While Rachee had her spider legs blocking me from slipping out, her human half simply loomed over me, her gaze watching me with an anger almost ready to be released. The others seemed just as concerned as I'm feeling, to the point where Papi and Suu were just hiding behind Centorea.

"Finish what you were saying, _I dare you_." Shit, I've actually pissed her off!

"Rachee-san! Release him from your hold this instant!" Centorea yelled, as if trying to control the situation, but to no avail.

"Why? He could easily throw me off!" Rachee snapped still keeping her gaze locked on me. "Or is that just another lie?"

"Rachee! If you hurt him, you'll be sent away, remember!" Miia reminded, wait- sent away?

 _"Rachee, remember Ren."_ Who? Who was Hubby talking about. "Don't make the same mistake."

Wow, that actually seemed to be working. Her anger-coated gaze softening as if she was remembering something... something bad.

"Rachee, I'm sorry. Alright." I'm actually feeling rather scared here. "I just... get angered easily when people call Tafu a pet. And... I didn't mean to insult you. I mean, we only just met like a few hours ago. Wouldn't be the best start, would it? So, just... calm... down."

Please, Rachee. Don't make this something we're both gonna regret.

...

Finally, she relaxed. Her spider legs drawing back as she shock her head in frustration. And as she calmed down, everyone else seemed to settle down too.

"I'm not hungry." Rachee muttered making her way out of the kitchen.

For a while, there was long pregnant pause. As if no one felt like breaking the uneasy silence. But in the end, I had to break it.

"Miia. What did you mean by sent away?" I asked, what did Miia actually mean by that?

"Because laminals like us are on an exchange program. If we hurt a human... we end up having to leave." Miia revealed brushing her hair aside.

"Hold on, even if a human is harming you?" I questioned, surely that was an exception?

"Yes, even if we do so for self defense. That rule applies." Centorea answered, with the tone that sounded like she'd been in that situation rather worryingly.

 _Are you serious?_ There's so many things wrong with that rule! You could be any of these girls in here, out alone, and someone decides to hurt you. And you can't do anything about it! Because at the end of the day, you'll be the one being sent away! Like, there are so many people that can and will use that to their advantage... for reason I'm sure you don't need me to bring up.

"Um, Sir? How long should dinner be?" Mero asked, trying to push aside the grim topic.

"... Five minutes." Hubby answered, at least he's keeping track on the food.

But there was one thing still on my mind, Ren.

"Um, who's Ren?" I whispered to Hubby, only to earn a slight jerk.

"I'm sorry, it's... it's personal for Rachee." Hubby apologized not wanting to talk about it. "Just- it's best if Rachee tells you when she wants to."

Man, I came into this kitchen offering some help. Now, I've ended up being a massive asshole.

Well done, Taiden. Always looking to make everyone feel like shit.


	5. The spider and the fly

_Ughhhh..._

I hate myself so much right now...

Even trying to sleep away my problems wasn't working, actually. Why did I think of doing that? It never works.

After mine and Rachee's confrontation, everyone tied to lighten the mood at some point while we ate (Which I am grateful for). But, it was just clear that they were still uneasy after what had happened. Luckily for me, Tafu had fallen asleep long before I came back to the caravan.

Shit.

Why do I have to put everyone off?!

Why can't I just have a conversation that doesn't feel like a fight?!

For once in my life, why can't I act like a normal person?!

AHHHH!

...

 _"Taiden? Are you asleep?"_

Rachee?

What does she want? Or better yet, how did she not wake Tafu up with those legs of hers? Then again, spiders aren't really the loudest creatures. Well, better be a decent person and at least answer her.

"No. Not that you'd really care." Well after tonight's little show, why should she?

" _Actually, I do care."_ What? "Can I at least come in?"

"No." And that's not because I don't want to hear her apologize.

More so to do with the fact she can't fit in, I didn't have this caravan built with liminals in mind.

"Come on, Taiden! I-"

"No, you physically can't come in here! It's too small." I added, making my way to the door. "Hang on, I'm coming out."

Opening the caravan door, I was greeted by an hand pulling me up in the air of the night and straight onto the caravan roof. Should have figured Rachee would do this, well, at least she hasn't tied me up.

Speaking of Rachee, she was actually acting rather timid. Her face looking away from me as she looked up into the night sky, maybe she's thinking about something? Most likely about me. Or she could just be counting stars.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked looking up at the stars.

"The stars? Or the view you're getting from down there?" Rachee quietly noted.

Ha. Funny.

"I'm guessing you didn't come here to count stars?" I bluntly asked. Of course she didn't. "I already told you I was sor-"

" _No_. I should be the douche apologizing really." Huh? "You didn't know what you said would get to me, and... I let myself forget about the law."

"The stupid law that you can't hurt a human?" That earned me a confused look. "The others told me about it after you left, and I think it's a horrible idea."

"Why? At the end of day, it's there to keep other people safe." Rachee pointed out.

"True, but there'll always be people willing to take advantage of any law." I admitted. "And trying to stop something violent, usually ends in violence."

"Like capturing a monster?" Rachee wondered.

Hold on, she was the one who was doubting I even was a hunter. And she's all of a sudden asking that question like she's believes me?

"I thought you don't believe I'm a hunter?" I questioned, narrowing my gaze on her.

"I didn't... But your notes seem to beg a differ" Rachee admitted sheepishly pulling something out... wait- That's my hunting dairy! How did she get her hands on that?!

"You read my hunting dairy?" To be honest, I'm actually rather surprised then shocked. "How did you even get it in the first place."

"Well, remember when you and Centorea went to get wood?" Rachee hinted, enough for me to figure the rest out. "I was just going to leave a bondage snare, but I got distracted."

"Right, because you couldn't resist reading whats inside, could you?" To be honest, I'd probably do the same.

"Believe me, I tired." Rachee admitted, sarcasm dripping off those words. "But from what's in it, you seem to have a thing for... odd hunting styles."

Odd? There's nothing about hunting monsters in a different style. Guild style, we all have that nostalgic moments before hunting arts and styles became a thing. Striker style, great if you want to go wild with your hunting art. Aerial style, when you would rather look down at a monster, works best with gammoths. Adept, just my style... And don't get me started on Brave style or Alchemy style.

"It's sort of a new thing for monster hunters." I explained taking the hunting diary from Rachee. "And they do all have some purpose."

"Such as?" Rachee questioned, does she actually want to know? Come to think of it, wouldn't hurt if I told her about a few.

"Adept is more about dodging at that perfect moment." I admitted remembering a few moment I actually got it right. "If you do dodge perfectly, then you preform a counter right at the monster. But it's not always a good style to go with."

"Why not, sounds interesting enough." Rachee pointed out.

"Because if you get wrong, you're in for a world of pain." A BIG world of pain. "But when you get the adept dodge _juuuust right_..."

"Careful, you say that like you're in love with it." Rachee warned, if only she knew.

"You'd understand if-"

 _CAWWWWW!_

Oh boy...

"What the hell was that?" Rachee asking the predictable question.

The very sound made both of us turn towards the front of the house, and from the view on my caravan roof, both of us caught sight of the culprit. Slowly moving by, at least four maccaos stalked quietly along the pathway, with one moving onto the road.

"Dinosaurs?" Oh come on, Rachee.

 _"Maccaos"_ I corrected her, already making my way down from the roof.

Most of the time I run into these guys... I really don't give a shit. Seriously, once you get decent weapons and armor, they do literally nothing to you. Except maybe being an annoyance. But, considering what my argument with Rachee was focused on...

"Wait, what are you doing?" Rachee asked, by now I had made it into my equipment box. I just need something I know how to use... and I know just the thing. A hammer.

Bringing out my War Basher... well... more like dragging out. I was tempted to get into some armor, but then again, it's only a few maccaos, nothing I can't handle.

"What I was trained to do." was my answer to Rachee.

"Wait, you're not actually thinking about hunting those things?" Rachee asked, sounding rather skeptical. "And alone too?"

"Yes, yes I am." Was my only answer, which left her with a shocked look on her face. "I can easily handle this."

Making my way up to the gate, I noticed that one maccao was moving rather close to the house. Would be best to keep it away from anyone else in the house.

 _Time to send it packing._

With one wide swing, I swung my hammer up, aiming straight for the maccao's head. And...

BOOOM!

Within a second, the maccao was flying through the air before crashing right beside it's three confused companions. Lifting my hammer back up, the unlucky maccao jumped back onto it's feet, tough bird. Well, if at first you don't succeed, HIT EM EVEN HARDER!

One maccao lunged at me, it's claws out ready to strike at me. Probably was trying to sink em into my skin, not hard metal. Noticing another maccao sneaking behind, I swung the maccao stuck in my hammer right at the one behind me, green feathers sent all though the air as the two collided. Two birds, one stone.

Two down, two to-

What?

The last two standing maccaos had begun backing away, their heads down in submission. And I'm not too sure that's because of me...

CAW! CAW! CAW!

Yep, they're scared of who's _behind_ me. Which as I turned around to face, was actually a Great Maccao. Every bit as jumpy and erratic as it's smaller cousins, except big enough to look me in the eye. It's feet clawing the ground underneath it, leaving a large gash in the road.

"So much for a quite night." Yep, this was probably gonna wake the neighborhood up. Maybe all of Japan.

Charging in with my hammer up high, I lunged at the Great Maccao in an attempt to get a quick sucker punch at it's head. However, the overgrown chicken was already prepare and bounded to the side, landing on it's tail kangaroo style before launching at me. With feet kicking right at me, all I could do was slam my hammer at it. With claws digging into metal again, the force from both of us ended up sending us skidding back.

But while I was still recovering from the clash, the Great Maccao had already recovered. Swinging it's tail at me, I was caught off guard as it struck me in my stomach, almost forcing my breath out. Which left me like a sitting duck as it launched another kick, right into my face. I swear to god, I could have felt it's claws gazing my cheek as I was sent falling onto the ground, blood already dripping down part of my face. To be honest, for a Great Maccao, that combo was actually rather smart.

 _"Clever girl..."_ Was all I could groan out with what air was still in my lungs.

As I attempted to get back up, the Great Maccao jumped back on it's tail, added more momentum as it sent itself launching through the air at me... Only for something to slam right into it.

Crashing into the wall across the road, the Great Maccao struggled to get up while I got back onto my feet. Wait a minute, that's what hit it? A tied up Maccao? But then that-

 _"Yeah, you're defiantly handling this well."_ The culprit noted.

Turning around, I caught sight of Rachee standing proud and tall with the other maccao already tied up in webbing down at her feet. Why couldn't she just not get involved in this? Probably couldn't resist the allure of action and a free adrenaline rush.

"You just had to join in, did you?" Seriously, why didn't I think of this in the first place?

"Did you actually think I wouldn't join in?" Rachee questioned, to be fair, I was actually expecting Centorea to come charging in ag-

"Heads up!"

Wha-

OW!

Damn it! That damn Great Maccao stomped right on me, and heading straight for Rachee! Shit! If she gets hurt, then-

Before I could even imagine that scenario, Rachee had darted out of the Great Maccao's way. Tossing her webbing at the Great Maccao's head, Rachee pulled hard on the webbing, slamming the Great Maccao down onto the ground. Man, that must have hurt.

By now, the Great Maccao snarled and hissed as it tried to tear itself free from it's webbed bondage. But Rachee simply gave off a disturbing laugh as it pulled the Great Maccao up to her by it's crest.

"Fufufu, you're actually trying to scare me?" Wow, where did that voice come from? " _Two can play at that game, chicken._ "

OH MY GOD! Rachee seriously look's terrifying right now, the red of her eyes becoming more vibrant. And it was only now when she let off her own disturbing hiss, that I noticed how shark like her teeth really were. God! I know Rachee's part of an animal that most people have nightmares about, but this? This is just something out of a horror film! And even the Great Maccao had realized that, whimpering with it's crest down in fear.

I seriously thought Rachee was going to bit it's face off with that look on her. But instead, she threw the Great Maccao by it's crest into the air. Giving me a chance to get some revenge...

"Batters up!" And... BOOM!

Even as I slammed my hammer into the falling monsters back, I could feel the impact of metal cracking bone and muscles. The crashing down onto the ground part probably made it even worse for the Great Maccao, and judging from it's struggles to stand on it's legs as it got up, it looks like I even messed up it's sense of balance.

"So, hammered by a monster hunter? Or webbed up by a spider girl? Your pick." I warned bringing up hammer back up.

Behind the Great Maccao, Rachee had already readied another load of webbing, just in case the Great Maccao tried to go for her again. But the Great Maccao seemed to have got the message. Which series of short barks, the Great Maccao retreated into the foliage with those maccaos that were still standing.

"You're not gonna follow them?" Rachee eyed me as I brought my hammer gently down.

"There's no point, they know who's turf this is." I breathed while taking a look at one of the dead maccao. "They won't come back anytime soon."

Come to think of it, could get a few good carves off these maccaos. If not, then at least I have some food to cook up.

"So, what we're gonna do about these dead dodos?" _Dodos?_ Come on...

"Take them back to my caravan, can use them for cooking." I admitted throwing one dead maccao over my shoulder. "Might be best if I keep Miia away from them though."

"Might?" Rachee repeated with a slight hint of doubt in her voice.

"...Okay, _would_ be best." I corrected myself while trying to get the other dead maccao onto my other shoulder, with both a hammer and dead maccao already weighing down on me. "Come on!"

"Need a hand?" Rachee asked seeing my struggles.

 _"_ Please _."_ I grudgingly admitted, swallowing my pride. Man, this feels embarrassing.

Taking the dead Maccao I was struggling to lift up, Rachee threw it over her shoulder with retaliative easy. Guess there are more advantages to being a massive spider girl than just webbing, speed and owning the intimidation game.

"So then, now do you believe I'm a monster hunter?" Of course she will, she just helped me fight-

"You just fought a bunch of dinosaurs." First dodos, now dinosaurs. Is she actually gonna realize that those weren't any prehistoric animal?

"Maccaos and great maccaos are part of the Bird Wyvern group." I explained as we made our way to the caravan. "If you see a pack of maccaos, that often means the alpha is close by, a great maccao."

"Oh, I get it." Oh do you Rachee. "You hunt monster that evolved from surviving dinosaurs."

What?

 _"Surviving dinosaurs?"_ What is Rachee getting at?

"You there were dinosaurs that evolved into birds." Rachee reminded as she tossed the dead maccao off her shoulders. "Well, feathers, two legs, those 'maccaos' are pretty much one that look more dinosaur than bird."

...

"How do you know all this?" Seriously, when did she know so much about evolution?

"I did some research into prehistoric life ages ago." Rachee proudly admitted.

"Right, and you did that just because you were bored." That would most likely be her reason for learning all that.

"Actually, I help teach Papi and Suu about different things." Rachee hinted as I loaded the dead maccaos into a container, don't want them smelling the place out.

"You teach Papi and Suu? Is it more because you have nothing to do, or Hubby asked you to?" One of those had to be her reason for it.

"No. Papi and Suu have someone teach them each day of the week." Rachee revealed folding her arms together. "I'm actually the one they like the most to teach them. Both think Mero is a nice teacher. They think Centorea is smart, but is still smart. And Miia... they just don't want."

"How come? She doesn't seem to bad, apart from cooking." Yeah, that's the ONE exception.

"Well, it's more to do with her temper and how little she actually knows." Rachee admitted looking over her back to the house.

"Is her temper that bad?" If I know now, it'll save me the hassle in case I accidentally trigger her temper.

"Lets put this way." Rachee straightened up as if remembering something bad. "Anytime any girl is close to her _'Darling'_ , she flare up in an instant. Seriously, someday. That temper of hers is going to land her in trouble, or hurt Honey again."

"Does every girl here hurt Hubby at some point?" I bluntly asked, not realizing what effect that question had on Rachee.

Where one Rachee was acting rather causal just seconds, now she had gone very quite. Her eyes looking down as if ashamed or haunted by something... did she actually seriously hurt Hubby at one point?

" _Shit_ , sorry." I hastily apologized not wanting to hurt her feelings again. "I wasn't trying to insult you."

"It's nothing." Rachee brushed off rubbing her hands through her hair. "It's just... a bad memory."

Whatever memory it is, probably has something to do with this _'Ren'_ person. But I really shouldn't ask her about it now, too soon to do so. And would be very bad timing considering what tonight has been like.

"Maybe we should get some sleep." I admitted locking up the container.

"Yeah, you're right. Would be best to sleep this off." Rachee agreed bringing to climb up the walls of the house to the balcony doors, but not before looking back at me with a reassuring look in her eyes. "Good night, Taiden."

"Good night, Rachee-san." I really need to start using proper Japanese honorifics.

"You don't need to use the _'san'_ act with me." Rachee assured me before making her way through the balcony doorway.

Leaving me with a sleeping Tafu, two dead maccaos in a container to use for cooking. And something that made me almost admire Rachee, and if it's love, I will stab myself until it bleeds out.

But anyway, should get some sleep.


	6. Of centaurs and bubbles

Awww, after a night of taking on monsters. Man, does it feels good to have a nice sleep.

Another beautiful day beaming through my caravan window. The sound of birds singing all around. And the sight of-

Hold on, where's the sneaky apatonoth head that usually sleeping on my lap.

Shit!

Throwing my bed cover off, and not caring if people could see me in shorts. I slammed my caravan door open to where I last saw Tafu sleep-

...

 _For god's sake_.

"RACHEE!"

Why didn't I think of this last night. That itsy bitsy spider girl decided to go tie up Tafu in her webbing, who at this point was bellowing in... anger? No, annoyance? I don't know, I'm not Dr Dolittle, I don't speak aptonoth.

"Hang on, big girl. I'll get you down." I assured Tafu carefully tearing off the webbing.

Should have known Rachee would have done this at some point, if she did to me, then she probably would try doing it to a apatonoth-

 _"Taiden-san? Is something wrong?"_ Speaking of the devil.

Looking at the house balcony, I caught sight of Rachee watching my efforts from the wall. With a massive grin on her face, one I'm all too happy to turn upside down.

"Oh. it's nothing." Sarcasm coating my tone. "Just some spider girl decided to tie up Tafu last night."

 _"Oops..."_ Oops?

"What do you mean 'oops'?" Was Rachee actually intending on doing this?

"Well, I actually left the snare at _your_ door." Rachee explained watching me struggling to get Tafu down. "I never intended on catching your-"

...

 _Don't say it_.

"Friend. I was going to say friend." Sure, as if my glare wasn't why you stopped talking. "Need a hand?"

"Not unless you know how to undo all this?" I admitted trying to undo the bondage under Tafu's belly-

SNAP!

Uh oh.

BOOM!

 _Ow._ _Why did I go under her?_

"I beg your pardon, Tafu. But... GET. OFF!" That got Tafu up, revealing me lying about. Well, I guess this is what it feels like for a pancake.

Getting up, I could easily see Rachee hiding a smug smile under her hand. Yeah, its good to know shes so concerned for my well being.

"Oh, no. I'm fine, Rachee." I hinted to her. "It's not like I had a monster drop on me-"

"Why do you keep call me that?" Rachee asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Calling you what?" Have I pissed her off again?

"Rachee. You called me that last night." Um... that's her name!

"I just calling you by your name." Please, do not let this be a bad argument again. "Everyone else calls you-"

"That... isn't my name." Say what? "My names Rachnera. _Rachnera Arachnera_."

Hold on, have I been getting her name wrong?

"But, everyone else calls you-"

" _Rachnee_. I've got no clue why though." Rachnera's face however soon turned to one of utter confusion. "Have you actually been thinking that's my name?"

"Um..." Please, do not get mad!

...

"HAHAHA!" Rachnera sudden burst out laughing. "Oh my. You just made my day, Taiden."

And with that, Rachnera climbed back up the wall into the house, still chuckling at my stupid mistake. Actually, thinking about it... That is rather funny.

 _X An hour later..._

Ended up checking through my armor and weapons after Rachnera's little wake up call. Not the most fun thing to do as a monster hunter, but knowing your arsenal means you're better prepared for a hunt. But while I busied myself adjusting my War Basher back on it's holder, I noticed one particular set of my armor.

 _My Grimclaw Armor._

So yeah, that does mean what you've think it does... I have hunted a grimclaw tigrex. Not a pleasant experience by a long shot, but for that armor, it was worth it. Just wearing it for the first time felt... _Tremendous._ I honestly felt like I could take a monster on with my bare hands! Smash boulders!

But, that was before... _Elsie_.

 _No. Don't look back, Taiden! You made your choice ages ago, for her._

Fuck! What I am thinking?! Need to do something to get off my mind, um... _Mushroom picking?_ No. _Incest hunting?_ And run into that astalos again? No way! Fishing? Why not, hopefully I won't offend Mero if I come back with some fish.

Digging through my stuff, I eventually pulled out a few mega fishing fly. Actually, why don't I ask the others if they want to come? It would help show them being a monster hunter isn't always about hunting. Though, most of time it is.

Bringing out a couple fishing rods (which are pretty much sticks with rope attached to them). I made my way up with Tafu already following me trail, I swear sometimes she's like a massive child.

"Hey Hubby? It's Taiden." I knocked on the front door, with Tafu waiting beside me.

"Coming." was my answer as the front door opened-

To reveal not Hubby as I expected, but Centorea trying all too carefully not to rip off the door frame as she opened the door. Bless her, someone who tried all too hard yesterday to be a badass warrior, acting all delicate with something as basic as opening a door.

"Um, I was just wondering if Hubby was up for some fishing." was what came out of my mouth.

"Master hasn't yet woken up. In truth, most of the house hasn't woken up yet." Centorea revealed to my shock.

"Wait, what time is it?" Seriously, I have gotten up early?

"6:14 am." Centorea answered, her voice coated with confidence.

"How do you know? You haven't checked a clock." Can she tell by the sun or something.

"I go jogging each morning around this time." Well, considering she's a centaur. That makes a lot of sense.

Hold on, does she go jogging alone? Didn't Hubby say something about having a human by their side at all times? So technically, she's breaking the law every time she goes out jogging alone.

"Does Hubby not go with you then?" I felt I should ask, feeling too much like a responsible figure.

"Sometimes, but most of the time I go jogging alone." Centorea admitted looking back inside the house.

It was round about now that Tafu began to bellow her voice of opinion, sounds like she would rather go jogging with Centorea than fishing. And considering I have two maccaos that I can cook up, I can hold off on fishing for the time being.

"Would it be alright if I join you?" I cautiously asked. "I can hold off from fishing."

"Are you sure you can keep up with a centaur?" Centorea wonder eyeing me, is that a challenge?

"I can't." I admitted before climbing onto Tafu's back. "But I'm sure Tafu can."

Tafu's answer was just a snort of agreement, don't let her size fool you. Centorea however, looked at us in surprise for a moment... until her eyes sparked with excitement as a smile drew itself on her face.

 _"Let's find out."_ Yeah, let us indeed Centorea!

Closing the door behind her, Centorea made her way onto the road as Tafu followed her with me on her back. So, an aptonoth against a centaur in a race. Just who will win?

"So then, where's the finish line then?" I had to ask, don't want to get lost through Japan.

"First one to reach the park wins." Right, because she knows exactly where it is, doesn't she. "Straight ahead, 4 miles away from here."

"Tell me, Centorea Shianus. Are you prepared to loose miserably?" I teased, noticing Centorea kicking up dust with her hooves.

"I was about to ask thou the same question." Oh, it's on now horsey.

"3"

Could feel Tafu tense up upon my words.

"2"

Centorea looking aside to me with a smug glare.

"1"

All three of us went silent, looking only ahead, waiting for the word...

"GO!"

Within a second, Centorea had shot off ahead of us. But as we trailed behind her, Tafu had started to work up speed, each earth pounding foot launching us close behind Centorea. As for me, while I was still holding on for dear life.

Within seconds, we were already right beside Centorea. The look in her eyes clearly showed how shocked she was to see a monster like Tafu, one most would view as a lumbering slow beast, matching her in speed.

"Come on Centorea what are you? A woman, or a mouse?" I taunted, noticing Centorea beginning to overtake us.

"I am the centaur that's about to beat thou!" Centorea answered as confident as ever.

"Oh really?" Guess it was time for drastic measures. "Tafu! Stampede!"

And determine grunt from Tafu signaled that she was not going to loose so easily. Within seconds, Tafu has become a thunder dust cloud that soon overtook a surprised Centorea. That's my girl!

"Ha ha! Eat our dust, Centorea!" Yeah! Man does it feel good-

AHHH!

Shit, Tafu must have stumped her foot. Cos within seconds, I was thrown off her back right onto the ground, and Tafu was now flying straight through the air, heading straight for a grove of bushes straight ahead.

"TAFU!"

BOOM!

 _Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!_

"Tafu?! Tafu?" I don't care how stupid I sound, I just my big girl to be okay.

...

Oh, thank goodness. Far from being hurt, or even shocked, Tafu didn't even care what had just happened to her. Her mouth full of leaves as she looked up at me with her black eyes, yep, she's fine.

"Maybe we calm down with the stampede part." A loud bellow... and bad breath was my answer from Tafu.

"Taiden-san! Is Tafu okay?" Centorea called as she joined us. "A massive beast like herself isn't suited for such a feat."

Yeah, she's not made for flying at all. But at least Centorea's concern for her, that adds some relief.

"She's fine, she's a tough girl that's been through it all." That earned me a nudge from Tafu as she got back up. "So, I think we can say that I won."

"With all due respect, Tafu was the one who finished first." Centorea pointed out, giving Tafu the credit. "You fell off, remember."

"Hey, I was still riding her." I reminded not backing down one bit. "If she wins, I win... And vise versa."

It was at that moment that I noticed the park, well when I say park... I really mean a massive woodland beside a large lake with a path cutting clear through it. Kind of reminds me of the Misty Peaks for some reason, and of the Forest and Hills near Kototo Village.

"It seems we've made it to the park." Centorea noted already walking ahead of us.

"Park? More like monster paradise." I admitted as me and Tafu caught up with her.

"Monster paradise? I have yet to see any 'monster' around here sense coming to Japan." Yeah, except the one that left you with ashes on your face.

"You forgetting the yian kut ku from yesterday?" I reminded, and from Centorea's glance to her side, she obviously does. "There' are loads more monster than just what you saw yesterday."

"So then, what kind of monsters would we be likely to see around here?" Centorea questioned as we stopped beside the lake.

Well, considering how it reminds me of the Misty Peaks... I'd say any monster found around there, would most likely live here too.

"Well, I'm honestly not to sure." I admitted bluntly. "But from being in place similar to this, I'd say... perhaps a few leviathans, thanks to the lake. At least a breeding pair of rathian and rathalos. A nargacuga or two, and then there's always the chance of a nomadic deviljho."

"And you've had experience with all these monsters?" Centorea asked, not all expecting my massive guess of local monsters.

"Most, I try to avoid dealing with a deviljho." And I'm not the only one. "But sometimes, they do show up during a hunt. How come you're so interested in all this anyway?"

Seriously, I get she'd ask a few question here and there about a few monsters. But she's firing question after question here.

"Well, I've actually been meaning to ask you after yesterday." Centorea admitted suddenly becoming shy and meek. "After see you in action, and hearing of your 'tigrex experience' I... I would like to become a _monster hunter_."

...

"What?" Is she joking? She has to be joking.

"Did you not hear me?" Centorea yelled pulling me close to her, rather too close than I would prefer. "I want to experience the thrill of the hunt! The honor that a warrior thirst for their entire life!"

Okay, she is completely serious about this.

"Centorea. Do you actually know what you're asking?" I asked stepping back.

For a moment, Centorea seemed almost hurt, until she got her confidence back "Absolutely! I cannot allow myself to fall as low I did yesterday, nor rush into such an encounter like a blind person, just as I did with that yian kus ku." This, is not going to be easy.

Taking a deep breath, I tried to search for the right words to use, which was pretty much any that won't hurt her feelings. "That _yian kut ku_ , is the kind of monster beginner hunters take on. Most monsters are much, much dangerous than that."

"Which is why I wish for you to pass your experience on to me!" Centorea insisted, not at all loosing her determination. "How can I protect and serve Master if I cannot even stop a small monster?!"

Protect and serve Master? Ohhhh, I get it.

"Ah, I understand now. You want to become a monster hunter to impress Hubby, don't you?" That finally destroyed her confidence, causing her meekness to return in force.

"Well- I- I just want his approval of my actions." Centorea admitted turning her back to me. "Time and time again, I've tried to prove myself as the mighty warrior people see my kind as. And yet- I just end up messing up."

Man, where's the centaur I was racing with just minutes ago? It feels like I'm talking to someone completely different. I feel rather bad for her, maybe because I see some of me in her.

Before I could even say anything to comfort Centorea, Tafu began to bellow again, slamming her tail down as she reared up in distress.

"Wow! Easy, Tafu." I tired to calm her down, stroking her neck as she looked out towards the lake.

"What manner is this?" Centorea wondered, noticing bubbles floating from the lake. "Perhaps children are playing close by."

Wait a minutes, Tafu acting nervous, bubbles suddenly floating from lake... Shit!

"Those bubbles aren't from children." I quietly told Centorea, forcing her to look at me. "We gotta get away from-"

SPLASH!

Too late, splashing straight out of lake, a mizutsune held it's head up high as it worked it's way into a fish caught in it's mouth. It's long elegant body surrounded by bubbles, giving it a cute yet majestic feel to the leviathan. Easily a male, females have smaller fins and whiskers, that and they're more dull in colour. For a moment, mizutsune was too busy enjoying the taste of fish... at least until it caught us in it's sights.

"Taiden-san? What is that?" Centorea quietly asked, nervousness written clear on her words. "Tis this another monster?"

"Mizutsune. A leviathan." I informed her, trying to keep Tafu calm and stop her from starting a fight. "Keep quiet, and don't make any quick movements."

Unfortunately for us, this mizutsune seems more curious than usual. Dragging itself towards us, soon it was looking down on us, it's neck held high as it shook it's head, sending bubbles floating around.

It was only being this close to it, that I noticed a massive gash over it's right eyes. Perhaps that's why it's gotten so close to us, it might be short sighted. But that doesn't offer any comfort to Centorea, who was struggling to stop herself from shaking in fear.

"It's okay, Centorea." I tried to reassure her, struggling to keep my own nervousness under control. "Just don't spook him."

However, that was easily said than done for Centorea. Maybe it's never seen a centaur before? But whatever reason, the mizutsune seems most interested in Centorea. Rubbing it's snout through Centorea's hair, probably curious of her smell? As for Centorea? Well she's really struggling not to break.

Pulling it's head back, the mizutsune breathed in a mouthful of air... Before firing a bubble at Centorea's head. Shock and surprised, Centorea was stunned, just her head engulf inside a bubble, which... does look rather cute. At least until it popped, spooking Centorea as the mizutsune kept it's gaze on her.

Eventually, the mizutsune lost it's interest, and dragged itself back into the lake. Leaving only bubbles, and a stunned centaur behind.

"That was... beautiful." Centorea finally admitted, still looking out into the lake. "I never thought a monster can be so, stunning."

"But- _So are you_." Huh? What the hell did I just say?!

"Excuse me?" Crap! Centorea heard too!

"Well, you are a centaur girl." I pointed out, though I felt like I was digging a bigger hole. "And Hubby has no problem with you!"

That seemed to work, though Centorea still seemed to look bothered. Most likely, about what had just happened.

"So, that's two of the Fated Four I've run into recently." I admitted looking back at Tafu. "Hopefully, I won't be meeting the other two anytime soon."

 _"Fated Four?"_ That seemed to have confused Centorea.

"Um, I'll explain it when we get back." I assured Centorea.

Well if she really wants to be a monster hunter, I might as let her in on the Fated Four. So, looks like I'm going back into Mr know-it-all again... lucky me!


	7. Smash, snap, splash

"Do you know about the four key elements." I began earning a confused look from Centorea. "Thunder. Ice. Water. and fire."

After our encounter with the mizutsune, we thought it would be best to walk back to Hubby's house. Well, when I say 'walk back', I really meant ride on Tafu along side Centorea. But while I did say I'll explain about the Fated Four when we got back, Centorea wanted to know about them now, so I ended up taking up my title as Mr know-it-all... again.

"Four key elements..." Centorea wondered looking up at the sky. "Strange, I thought there was more elements than four."

"There are, but those are the main elements some monsters use." I admitted making myself more comfortable on Tafu's back. "Most of the time, it just breathing a certain element."

"So, what does this have to do with thy Fated Four?" Centorea questioned turning her gaze back on me.

"Because each of the Fated Four use their element as differently as they are from each other." I went on, remembering back to when I fought each of the Fated Four. "All four of them use each element differently from any other monster."

"Such as?" Centorea carried on, probably wanting me to give an example.

"That mizutsune we saw back there, that was covered in bubbles." I explained looking back behind us. "It uses bubbles to help move and slide on land with greater ease, no other leviathan so far uses that method of locomotion."

"It is strange, how something so normal can be used for something entirely different." Centorea admitted, clearly not expecting a monster to use bubbles as a means of moving about and fighting. "So I'm assuming by the name, leviathans are more formidable in water?"

"A leviathan can be formidable swimming in anything." I admitted recalling nearly every leviathan documented so far. "Water, sand, lava. Some monster even fly as if they're swimming in the air."

Wait- Uh oh, I just realized what I'm actually doing. The more I talk about different monsters, the more I'm convincing Centorea to be a monster hunter! Damn it Taiden!

Man, I can understand why Centorea would want to be a monster hunter to impress her 'Master'. But, how on earth am I even meant to train a centaur to be a monster hunter?! I mean, she might have an advantage when it comes maintaining stamina... but everything else, would be like teaching a gravios how to fly!

"Taiden? Is something wrong?" Centorea questioned, noticing how I suddenly went quite.

"I'm good..." I lied, I'm actually tore apart over what to do here! "Just thinking back to what you asked back at the park... I guessing what I'm saying is making you want to be a monster hunter even more?"

In Centorea's defense, she seemed more surprised by my question. Guess she _wasn't_ thinking of that, well, she probably is now. "In truth, Taiden-sama. I'm rather surprised that such a creature is capable of feats as-"

SMASH!

"OW!" What the hell just hit me? Whatever it is, I can feel it sliding down my head!

"OW!" Centorea too ended up feeling my pain as something struck the back of her head too.

Then something else struck Tafu, causing her to bellow in shock. As she reared up in pain, I caught sight of what had struck her, not a nargacuga's tail spike or seregios scale, _thank god_. But an egg, it's shattered shell sliding down her neck smeared in yoke.

And when I looked at the back of Centorea's head. I could see she too had been hit with an egg, which must mean that whatever is sliding down my head right now... is egg.

 _"HAHA! That's twenty points for hitting the horse!"_ A deep grunted voice laughed, a voice I'm all too happy to silence right now!

 _"Twenty? I scored a hundred hitting the dinosaur!"_ Another female but rough voice added, followed another egg smashing against Tafu. _"That makes two hundred!"_

Turning around, all three of us locked our eyes upon both culprits. One blonde spike hair guy, and a black girl. Both of them holding a carton of eggs in one hand, maybe I'll just go smash those eggs into their faces!

"Do thou two mind? We're not causing any issue." Centorea called to both, attempting to talk them down. "It would be appreciated if thou ease this behav-"

SMASH!

Centorea's attempt ended up being answered with two eggs thrown straight at her boobs. Within seconds, Centorea had fallen on her knees in pain, covering her boobs in an attempt to ease the pain. THAT'S. JUST. WRONG! Seriously, hurting a girl's boobs would be like hitting me where it really hurts.

"Centorea!" Was all I could say before another egg smashed against my head.

"What you gonna do if we don't? You can't hurt us, remember?" The black girl called out laughing at Centorea groaning in pain.

"Too bad your spider friend ain't here to help you this time!" the blonde guy added.

Wait- spider friend? _Is he referring to Rachnera?_ Well, after seeing what she did last night, she would easily scares these two assholes. Unfortunately, she's not here. But, Centorea can't do anything because of that stupid law. But there's nothing stopping me or Tafu...

"What the hell, you two! No, what the hell?!" I yelled, earning the two assholes ire. "You don't just throw eggs at the girls! Especially where it hurt the most!"

"Whatever stick-kun. Don't try to be some sort of hero." The blonde guy warn me, and... Okay, I'm not as thin as a stick. "Just go ride off with your ugly-ass pet, no one even wants your type around here."

 _Pet._

...

"Tafu. Naguru!"

Without any hesitation, Tafu charged at the two assholes. But once she was close enough, Tafu quickly turned around, slamming her tail against the two assholes. For the record, I seriously hope Tafu ended up gashing them. Groaning in pain, both tried to get up before Tafu pinned both of them down under her feet. By the time I had got down from Tafu's back, both were trying in vein to push Tafu off.

"Ow! Ow! Stop, please! We're sorry!" Blondie lied as I walked over to them, kneeling down beside both of them.

"No you're not, not yet." I glared at him, making sure he knew that he had pushed too far.

"Come on, man. You know we were joking, right?" the black girl lied, trying to push Tafu's foot off. "Seriously, just tell your pet to let us- OOOOW!"

Yep, that right there, is the sound of an assholes ribs snapping under an aptonoths weight.

"Unless you want your bones broken, don't call her a pet." I warned stroking Tafu's crest.

"You wouldn't actually do that, right?" Blondie muttered, clearly hoping I wouldn't have Tafu do that.

"You're right, having her break your bones is too boring." I admitted, thinking of something _much_ worse than broken bones. "I could just have her snap your spine, smash your head, stomp on you until you start gargling blood and... Well, we really don't need to go on, now do we?"

"Taiden-sama! Please!" Centorea pleaded, having recovered from her pain. "Cease this act of violence to an end."

 _End it?_ They just threw eggs at us! They straight up insulted her! And they were taking advantage of Centorea with that stupid 'can't-harm-a-human-law'. See, this is what I was talking about with Rachnera last night! And I'll be damned if I let these two leave thinking it's okay to keep doing that!

"Are you forgetting what they did?" I snapped at Centorea. "They pretty much made you feel useless. No one has any right to get away with that!"

"And you've made your point clear to them, there's no need to go on." Centorea admitted, pointing out the obvious. "There's being reasonable, and then there's abusive."

 _Abusive?_

Damn. She's actually got a point...

"Yeah, please man!" blondie agreed desperately. "The horse has got- AHHHH!"

And there goes his ribs too, at least now his girlfriend's not the only one with broke ribs.

 _"What did you call her?!"_ I growled looking down at Blondie.

"Centaur! I meant centaur!" Yeah, sure you did...

Centorea is right, this has to stop. But, there's nothing wrong in giving the two a warning.

 _"Tafu. Ofu."_ And with that, Tafu finally lifted her feet off them both.

At first, both struggled to get up, thanks to having broken ribs. So, as much as I hated the thought of helping these two assholes, I pulled both of them up by their shoulders. But when they tried to move back, I only tightened my grip on both of them.

"Go to the authorities, and let them know what you did here, after you have your ribs checked out." I hinted, feeling them both quivering in my grip. "And should you try to play the victim game, or consider doing this again. Just, remember how it felt, having a monster crush your bones."

Their rapidly nodding heads gave off that they had got the message, and once I had loosen my grip from both of them, they shot off in the opposite direction from us. Most likely to a local hospital, or at least they better.

But when I turned back to Centorea, well, lets just say it's hard _not_ to look where she's got egg on her. And from the fidgeting hooves and how the furious blushing as she covered her top with her arms, it's obvious she's embarrassed by how this incident has left her.

"Are you alright?" Why did I even ask her that? Of course she's not alright!

"Well- Not really." Centorea answered, proving my point.

Then again, I could easily just give Centorea the cover on Tafu. Because I ride on Tafu, I often have a cover under Tafu's saddle, just so it doesn't rub off on her. But considering what's just happened, I guess I'll be carrying the saddle back to the caravan.

Feeling the force of my hands patting against her, Tafu kneeled down enough for me to reach the saddle. After a minute unstrapping the saddle, I managed to get the cover off. Hopefully, it's big enough to fit around Centorea. Why I am even thinking of that? I use this on a aptonoth for chrissake!

"Here, sorry if it's not big enough." I admitted handing the cover out to Centorea.

Doing so only seemed to increase the amount of blushing on Centorea's face, which I'll admit... does look rather cute. Hastily taking the cover, Centorea tried to wrapped it around her chest, although the cover what obvious straining under the pressure. Well, better get back the Hubby's house before the inevitable happens...

"We should keep going to Hubby's house." I hinted trying to reach for the egg still on the back of my head.

"Most certainly." Centorea agreed leading the way.

 _X Two hours later..._

Once we got back the the house, Centorea instantly rush to take a bath to get the egg off her. And while Tafu had licked off most the eggs on my neck, she was still stained in egg. So, I guess it's time for a wash down then.

While I was filling up a bucket with water with a hose, Tafu was still keen to get what egg was left on my neck. Which actually, felt fine... until Tafu bit down on my hair.

"OW! Tafu, that's enough." I snapped, rubbing my hand where she had accidentally bit down.

Luckily, I didn't have to deal with any puppy dog eyes from Tafu this time, she only made her way next to the caravan before resting down on her side, making herself comfortable for her inevitable wash down. At least she wasn't expecting me to lick the eggs on her, that'd just be...

No. Just no.

"TAFFY!"

No sooner, a blue and green blur crashed into Tafu. At first, Tafu grunted in shock. But she instantly calmed down upon seeing just who had crashed into her, Papi and Suu.

While Papi had her wings around Tafu's neck, Suu had rested herself against Tafu's stomach. Defiantly makes a good cushion, to be honest.

"Morning guys." I greeted turning the hose off as I carried the bucket over to the three. "I wouldn't really hug her right now though, she needs a wash."

"Why?" Papi innocently asked hugging Tafu around her neck, until noticing the egg yoke now covering her wings. "Eww! What happened to Taffy?"

"Well-"

Before I could even start, Suu rested her feeler onto her head, which felt rather... strange, like someone had just started looking through a box full of my memories. All though it, Suu just kept a happy innocent smile on her face.

"Someone idiots started throwing eggs at us and Centorea." My words came out. "So I had Tafu snap their ribs in return, serves them right too." Out of _Suu's_ mouth.

She- just read my mind! She actually read my mind!

I'm not too sure whether to be blown away, or to be concerned that she doesn't say anything else I was thinking.

"Um, Suu? Can you, get off me please." I asked, feeling rather nervous over anything else Suu can do.

Still smiling innocently, Suu pulled her feeler off my head, leaving part of head covered in blue slime.

"You- You can read people's minds?" I asked feeling more amazed then nervous, at least now Suu isn't inside my head.

"Yep." Suu simply answered. No detail into why or how or when she started to do it, just a simple yes.

"But if Taffy is covered in egg, why haven't you washed it off." Papi wondered washing her hands in my bucket, sure, go use the water I'm gonna use to wash Tafu with.

"I'm going to." I revealed lifting up the bucket. "It's gonna be exhausting to wash her though."

"Why don't we help?" Suu asked jumping up on her legs.

"If you could, that would be useful." Seriously, that shouldn't be anything wrong with letting Suu and Papi help with washing Tafu. "I'll just go see if I can get a sp-"

Again, Suu had interrupted me from where I had started. This time, her feeler dipped into the bucket. Within seconds, her feeler began to take in large gulps of water, traveling from the bucket all the way into Suu. Is she drinking? Maybe that's what a slime feds on then, water. Then again, she could have waited instead of drinking from my bucket.

"Suu, I do need that water to wash Tafu." I explained as Suu almost emptied the bucket. "So could you stop-"

But once Suu had drank every drop from the bucket, she began to grow. Before she was more Papi's size, but after taking in the water from the bucket, she had grown into a more... adult look?

The more I think about it, the more Suu reminds of... A zamtrios.

A baby zamtrios, or zamite grows larger and grows limbs when it ingest bodily fluid. A bit like a leech or giggi. Even a zamtrios when fully grown, can inflate itself to either crush a person, or just roll on them. But most of time, that's when you hurt a zamtrios the most, because it's so hard to miss when it balloons up!

Tafu through out all this, seemed very shocked by what she had just seen, kind of like me or any other person. Papi though, didn't seem to bothered. Then again, she's probably seen Suu do this before.

Pointing on finger at Tafu, Suu kept her cute smile.

Then all of a sudden, water shot out of her finger, spraying Tafu as she reared up, grunting in surprise. It only lasted for a few seconds, but by the time Suu had released all of her water, and returned to her smaller form, Tafu was now drenched in water. Having said that, at least she's not covered in egg anymore.

"You just washed her in 30 seconds, where it would taken me 30 minutes." I summed up, earning a childish but cute smile for Suu. "... Thanks, I guess."

"You're welcome." Suu chirped happily

"Your presence is being request-."

"WHAT THE HELL?!" I yelled, jumping forward, feeling my heart inside my mouth.

Spinning around, my eyes soon meet with someone I had yet to meet. Lala. To be honest, she actually looks rather normal. At least, once you get past the leather outfit, pale hair, amber eyes, blue skins, and the scythe in her hand.

"Um, I guessing you're Lala, then?" I asked catching my breath. "I was wondering if I'd see you."

"My presence here is absolute, despite my rare appearances." Lala admitted. "This is your first time seeing a Dullhan, is it not?"

Dullhan? If that's what kind of monster she is, then yes. It is.

"Yes. It's just..." I tried to find the words that wouldn't offend her. "You don't really look like a monster girl. I mean, the skin and outfit do-"

Without saying a word, Lala place both of her hands on the side of her head... then lifted it up! Before resting it beside her, still maintaining a dull, but unnerving look. Well, there's the proof I need for a monster girl.

"By my skin and blood, I am a Dullhan!" Lala declared, making sure she had proven her point. "Weaver of the shadow itself, Gatekeeper of the undead, Grim-"

"Okay, I get it. You're a Dullhan." I cut Lala from going on, earning cold glare from her.

"You may dance around death as a daily routine, but I _bring_ death." Lala warned pointing her scythe at me. "So listen to my warning, _monster_ _hunter_. Do not joke in the face of death, should you wish to embrace it yourself."

"Hold on, how do you know I'm a monster hunter?" I asked, seriously. Did she see what I did last night? "You only just met me."

"One such as myself can see the scars of death written all over you." Lala hinted. "Physically, and _mentally_."

Turning around, I wiped what sweat was on me from Lala's warning before turning back to face her. But where once she stood, Lala was now gone. Like she was never there.

"Where did she go?" I wondered, looking all around me.

"Papi don't know. Lala just, shows up and then... disappears." Papi admitted, seemingly just as confused.

Maybe Dullhans are relatives of ghost, or at least something along those lines. But scared by death physically and mentally, how could she tell that? Unless...

NO.

It's nothing! I am NOT going back down that road.

"Taiden-sama? Aren't you going to see why you're needed?" Suu asked, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah." I grunted shaking my head. "Sorry, I was just... thinking of something."

"It's okay." Papi chirped happily flying up into the sky.

And with Papi leading the way into the house, both me and Suu followed beneath her wings. Kind of hoping Lala would not making another surprise appearance.


	8. Hunter for hire, apparently

_Ooooookay._

If I'm being honest, I just thought Miia wanted me in the house to help with cooking. Which I could use the maccao from last night, unless I want to offend Papi. Turns out, it wasn't Miia or even Hubby who wanted to see me. It was actually the women calmly sitting at the table, dressed in suit that reminder of some movie (Matrix? No, Men in Black?) and a cup of coffee in one hand.

"Um, Hubby. Who's she?" I whispered over to Hubby, who at this point was making some breakfast.

"What, Smith-san? She's part of the Interspecies Exchange Program." Hubby explained not at all looking back at me. "And the Exchange Coordinator for most of the girls."

Exchange Coordinator? Well, that explains the suit. There's still one thing that's bothering me...

"Okay, but why she wearing sun glasses?" That finally made Hubby look back, seemingly just as confused as I am.

"I'm honestly not too sure." Hubby admitted before going back to making breakfast. "Then again, she always wears them."

 _"Ahem."_ The person in question coughed, forcing my attention at her. "As flattered as I am to hear you guys talking about me, I don't believer we've been properly acquainted, have we?"

No, we haven't. And I don't really feel safe doing so. But, I can't look like a idiot to her, can I?

"Sorry about that." I apologized to Smith making me way to the other side of the table opposite her. "Names-"

"Taiden Buredo. Monster Hunter." Smith interrupted me before I could even speak. "Graduated from the Wycademy three years ago. Currently stated to have left too, after an incident two months ago."

"Yes." Was I could say as I fell onto my chair, shocked about how much Smith already seems to know of me. "How do you know all that?"

"The Wycademy sent me your Hunter documents." Smith revealed holding out a folder with 'Taiden Buredo' written on it to me. "After I called them after your little stunt this morning?"

Stunt? What stunt?

"What are you talking about?" I asked, beginning to read through the folder. "All I did was go jogging with Centorea, encountered a Mizutsune-"

"And broke a few ribs on your way back." Smith added before drinking from her cup.

Broke a few ribs?

Oh, shit.

"I'm guessing they told you, then?" I asked before looking back at the folder.

"Actually, it was recorded on CCTV." Smith corrected me. "Then they told us once we asked them about it."

"For the record, they had it coming." I defended turning over a page. "You don't throw eggs at centaurs that can't do anything about it. Thanks to your law."

 _"My law?"_ Smith repeated, sounding suspicious at my comment. "Are you suggesting the incident was my doing?"

"The others told me about your Exchange Programs rule, 'extraspecies may not harm humans'." I reminded her, just hated even saying that. "There's always gonna be people willing to take advantage of that rule, like Blondie and his girlfriend."

"Those two are being dealt with." Smith revealed putting her cup aside on the table. "But there's still the issue of you."

That finally made me stop looking through my folder. Me? Is she actually going to-

No. She wouldn't.

"I was just- I only did it because they humiliated Centorea." I explained, hoping that would be enough to help me out of this mess.

"Indeed you did. Then you had your monster pin them, and break their ribs." Smith added, almost waving aside what I had just said. "Which, would the equivalent of using an attack dog."

Crap. I'm gonna get my Hunting License removed! I know it!

"You're gonna take my hunting license away, aren't you?" I asked, already burying my face in my hands.

My answer was the sound of coffee being spat out, almost as if Smith was caught off guard. Come on, you're the one who's pretty much gonna ruin my life, don't look so surprised.

"Take away? I am an Exchange Coordinator, not a member of your Hunting Guild." Smith pointed out. "I have no power over your hunting career, even if I cared. Although, your Hunting Guild is requesting that you sign back as a Monster Hunter again."

Sign back? Oh, come on.

Is this their idea of a punishment?! Cos if it is, than its working. Let's just say when I left the Wycademy, I didn't really leave on notice, or even warn anyone I was going. And even if they tried talking my back into signing up as a Monster Hunter, I wouldn't.

 _Not after Elsie..._

"And what if I say no?" I answered gritting my teeth.

"Then you'll be charged with assault and attempted murder."

 _Assault and attempted murder?_ Okay, maybe I didn't think this all the way through...

...

"Where do I sign?"

Yeah, really I don't have a choice. Well, to be honest. Out of either hunting massive monsters, and locked up with a bunch of robbers, rapist and murderers. I think I'll stick with hunting massive monsters.

"You don't need to." Smith revealed getting. "They've already signed you back on. So, you should probably expect a quest to show up within the next few days."

What? So soon? Do they want me to die as fast as possible?!

"Well... thanks for dropping a bombshell me."

"The pleasures all mine." Smith hinted before making her way out, but not without taking another cup of coffee Hubby has just made.

"Does she actually come here because of the girls?" I asked as Hubby realized what had happened.

"Sometimes." Hubby moaned shaking his head in annoyance. "Most of the times, it's for the coffee."

 _X An hour later..._

Kill me.

Somebody just- kill me.

Yeah, the soon-to-be back in action Monster Hunter... Laying on a caravan roof, sulking to the sky as if the world has ended. Or an Apex monster has turned up. Or the three Fatalis have come together, actually... let's not think of that.

But- Damn it.

...

I can still remember their faces the day I began training as a Monster Hunter, all of them unsure if I could even bring down a Great Maccao. Even when I was taking down Royal Ludroths and Gypceros, they just treated me like a noob, "Beginner's luck" most of them said.

But not Elsie... I know I sound like some love struck asshole saying this, but. She was just that girl that didn't care what others thought. Sun kissed skin, after years living in Loc Lac City. Long curved brown hair that flowed silently against the wind. Deep, emerald eyes that would make a rathian jealous. And a voice that could calm even the baddest of tempers.

She was just... that kind of girl.

She was always there to help me back up, whether that be hunting monsters or getting over some asshole hunter's words. And when we showed our skills to everyone. In the arena, running circles around a Nargacuga... none of them could put me down.

Years went by, still training, still with Elsie by my side, and still picking myself up after getting knocked down. And the best thing about all that effort? It finally paid off. By graduation, those who looked down at me, looked at me as a fellow hunter, a hunter that craved his way to hunt with them.

 _But nothing good last forever..._

 _"Taiden! NO!"_

 _CRACK!_

...

"Fuck..." Was all I could cry out.

Sensing my longing mode, Tafu reared back on before resting her legs against the caravan, until she was looking at her _'great and glorious hunter'_ , not. With a gentle bellow, Tafu rubbed her snout into my arm. Damn you beast of burden, you can't help but do something silly at a time like this. But at the end of day, she's just worried about her family.

A broken, cracked, shadow of her family. But, a family that still loves each other.

Forcing myself to get up, I jumped down from the roof as Tafu brought herself off the caravan, until she was back on all fours. Without even thinking of it, I gently cupped Tafu's face before resting my head against hers.

"What would I do without you? You lumbering beast." I chuckled weakly before pulling my head back.

At one time, I would have been fine calling her a pet, or even have people refer to her as one. But things have changed, and Tafu feels less like a pet...And more like a crutch to help me keep going.

 _"Am we intruding?"_ A familiar voice broke me out of my thoughts.

Looking to my side, I was greeted by the sight of Centorea and Miia looking on with looks of confusion and embarrassment. Oh come on, it's not that weird.

"No, you guys weren't intruding." I assured them as I got up onto my feet. "I was just-"

"Thinking about the Hunting Guild?" Miia asked. "Darling told us what you and Smith-san were talking about."

Gee, thanks Hubby. I can always count on you to keep a secret...

"Do you hate the Hunting Guild then?" Centorea wondered.

"No. I don't hate them." I insisted, killing that idea within seconds. "The Hunting Guild have never done anything that would make me want to kill them."

"So then, why do you sound conflicted over joining them again?" Centorea kept on pushing.

...

"I had an accident. And I'm not keen on talking about it."

That seemed to make both Centorea and Miia uneasy, they both know about the Tigrex hunt, so they could imagine just what kind of accident I could be going on about.

"So then, what do you actually do in the Hunting Guild?" Miia asked, trying to change the topic.

"Hunt monsters, obviously." I revealed, the clue is in the name ' _Hunting_ Guild'. "But sometimes, we do other quest."

"Such as?"

"Gathering ores, collecting wyvern eggs, provide city and town protect-"

Hold on, why has Centorea started to look all amazed and inspired?

CRAP! I'm doing it again! I'm certifying Centorea's idea of becoming a Monster Hunter. Might as well get a massive sign with 'Taking in new hunters' written all over it. As for Miia... well she just seems confused about Centorea's sudden change of mood.

"Centorea, you look like you want to be a Monster Hunter." Miia pointed out.

"Tis because I do!" Centorea proclaimed proudly. "The more I hear of slaying monsters and protect the weak and innocent, the more I can see thyself doing so!"

"Centorea. We're not superheroes." I reminded. "We're just people that know how to hunt a monster, and not stab ourselves with our own weapon."

Upon hearing the word weapon, Centorea instantly brought out her sword, almost cutting some of Miia's hair off. Stabbing it into the ground, Centorea slashed it up as sparks trailed behind.

"My skills with weaponry are unmatched by anyone here." Centorea stated.

"Is that why you get caught up in Rachnee's webbing then?" Miia asked, poking a few holes in that statement.

"So do you!" Centorea reminded.

Well, it sounds like Rachnera's webbing habits aren't limited to people and aptonoths. But, something doesn't look quite right about Centorea's sword. Don't get me wrong, a sword is a sword. But...

"Centorea, can I just have a look at your sword?" cautiously, Centorea held it for me to hold it by it's hint.

Hmm, feels light. A little too light, defiantly won't work as a Greatsword. Would work perfectly as a sword and sheild though, the blade seems too thin as well... Like a _fake_ sword.

"Centorea, you do know this is fake?" I asked, pressing my thumb against the blade.

"Um, yes." Centorea shyly admitted. "I can't use real swords, so I sharpened it constantly to work as well as a normal sword."

Sharpen? If she thinks this sword would get marks for sharpness, then she is so wrong.

"Did you not notice the sparks?" I pointed out. "Sparks are a sign of bluntness, which means you'll be loosing your sharpness faster. And you'll only succeed at making a monster angry."

But having said that, it's not the oddest weapon I've seen used. There was the one time a hunter used a shark as a lance, and those few hunters that have their hammer shaped like the head of a rathalos or plesioth. Although in their defense, those weapons were still formidable.

Luckily for Centorea, there is something that might help give her sword the edge.

"Do you polish your sword?" I asked, earning a confused look from both Centorea and Miia.

"Everyday. What makes you ask that?" Then this should work perfectly for Centorea.

"Just wait here." I told them making my way into the caravan.

Come on, I know I had some in here. I'm don't really use sword and shields to be honest, It's not that I hate them, I actually used them first before I moved on to my main weapon type the Charge Blade. It's just compared to other weapons, they feel... dwarfed. At the end of the day, sword and shields are Jack-of-all weapons, good at everything, but not brilliant in one area.

Yes, got it! Hunting Oils.

So, going back on what I said. This is actually one area that only sword and shield can use to their advantage, Hunting Oils. You pretty much apply them to your sword, like you would if you were polishing it. But different Hunting Oils have different effects, depending on their colour. So, the red one, Affinity Oil, makes your sword more likely to cause bleeding. And the blue one, Stamina Oil, makes your attacks tier a monster out.

So that Centorea sword issue sorted. But as I headed back out the caravan, I ended up knocking off my bow. Man, to think I used that bow to help me drive off an astalos the other day feels strange. Especially sense I am living with a centaur and lamia...

Hold on, does Miia know how to use a bow? I could have sworn there were tales of lamias and nargas using bows. Well, might as well ask her.

"Hey Miia? Do you know how to use a bow?" I called picking up the bow along with the Hunting Oil.

"Why do you ask?" Miia cautiously asked as I came out of the caravan.

"Well I thought sense I'm showing Centorea a few tricks, that you should know a few things too." Well it wouldn't hurt for her to know how to use a bow... especially if a monster decides to go for her.

"I actually, don't really know how. Only medusas use bows." Miia admitted, before seeing my confused look. "Medusas are another species of Lamias."

"But you lived a tribe before you came here, Miia." Centorea brought up. "Didn't your tribe go hunting?"

"Yeah, but I was never interesting to learning to use a bow. I didn't think it was that impr-" Miia stopped herself as she seemed to have realized something. "You're right Taiden, it wouldn't hurt to know how to defend Darling."

Wha- What's with Miia's sudden change of-

Ooooh, I get it. Impressing her Darling, well, at least it'll keep her away from cooking...

Although, there is one issue. If I tired teaching both of them here, I might end up having them cut though the wall, or damage Hubby's house. It would a lot more safer teaching them somewhere less... delicate.

So, look's like we're gonna have to practice within the forest.


	9. Electrifying tricks

_X Kii's forest…._

"Again."

"But I got that other tree!"

"Yeah, but that's not the one you were aiming for."

God this is so much harder than I thought…

Because using Hunting Oil was pretty much the same as polishing a sword, I had left Centorea with Tafu so I could focus my attention on helping Miia use a bow. Which as of now…. is dangerous for all the wrong reasons.

I had used my switch axe to mark a nearby tree, just so Miia had something to aim at. But as of now, Miia had only managed to hit everything _except_ for the mark. On a scale of one to ten, Miia's aiming right now? -10.

"You're rushing your shots so much that you don't take anytime to actually aim." I explained drawing out another arrow.

"But if I'm slow, wouldn't the monster get away?" Miia asked, not understanding a monster will run straight for her if she shoots it.

"But the more time you take the draw your arrow, the stronger your shot will be." Mr-know-it-all revealed. "When hunting, it's all about knowing a monster's movement. When it's about to attack, and when you can attack."

Handing Miia the arrow, I stood beside her as she drew the arrow back. She's breathing too much, and from the look in her amber eyes and her twitching tail, thinking about something else. Most likely her Darling.

"Steady breaths. Focus only on aiming, nothing else." My whispers carried as Miia heeded my advice.

Luckily, my words seemed to have worked. If Miia's relaxed, steady breaths and halt of movement from her tail was anything to go by.

Holding her breath, Miia finally fired. The arrow soon went flying through the air towards the mark, with a loud bang, the arrow struck into the tree… below the mark.

"Damn!" Miia cursed as she gasped for air.

"Hey, you got the tree. You just need to work on your aiming." I assured Miia, gently patting her back.

Well, that's Miia sorted. I mean, she's not going to be hunting monsters. But as long as she keep practicing on her aiming, she'll at least be able to put up a fight should she end up on one.

THUD!

Huh? Sounds like Centorea or Tafu ended up falling over… probably Centorea. She's probably already gotten used to applying Hunting Oil, and from the sounds of it, realized how slippery Hunting Oil is.

"What was that?" Miia asked the most obvious question.

"The sound of a monster slipping over." Or possibly breaking a leg, I wonder if Centorea actually has had her leg broken. I'll have to ask her. "You keep practicing, I'll go check up on them."

Leaving Miia to home her aiming skills, I was soon greeted by the sight of Centorea trying to do a full split? Well, if she was or wasn't, her red face and shaking legs betrayed her obvious pain. As for Tafu… she was just sleeping nearby. You could always count on Tafu to help out…..

"Tis Hunting Oil is, rather… slippery." Centorea admitted struggling not fall.

"Need a hand?" I asked, offering out my hand to her.

Taking my hand, Centorea straightened her legs back up as she regained her footing. Thank goodness she didn't fall on me, to be honest though, I've had worse fall on me.

"I'm guessing you're not used to sliding about?" I brought up as Centorea picked her sword back up.

"I'm a centaur." Centorea reminded. "Our bodies don't make sliding or skidding an advantage."

Yeah, didn't think so. The only girls I could think of that could use sliding to their advantage are Miia, defiantly Suu, and maybe Mero. Maybe if Mero had mizutsune bubbles coating her, then she could make sliding a breeze.

"So are you getting used to the Hunting Oil alright then?" I brought up, noticing the red glow to Centorea's sword.

"Brilliantly!" Centorea answered with pride. "Tis like cutting through butter."

Well, from the sight of the numerous gashes in the trees around us, she is defiantly not bluffing. But, maybe it's the time to move on to something else, like….. a Hunting Art.

The issue is, some Hunting Arts are more complicated than others. And others can either kill or cause mental damage to you. If only I had given Centorea a shield, then I could have taught her a useful Hunting Art. Luckily, there is one Hunting Art that Centorea should be able to pull off…. Round Force.

Round Force really has two advantages when being used. One, you slash everything around you. So it's a good Art to use if you're surrounded by loads of monsters. And two, it briefly acts as a shield. Don't know why, sense your already carrying a shield on you anyway.

"Okay then, Centorea. If you're so confident, let's see you try this." I challenged taking her sword from her. "You might want to stand back."

Heeding my advice, Centorea back off, probably not wanting to get slashed. Feeling the sword shake within my hand, I span around, surrounded by a slashing circle, slicing through anything unlucky enough to be in my path.

"What did you do?" Centorea asked awestruck by my show of Round Force.

"Round Force, it's a Hunting Art sword and shield users use most of the time." I explain handing her sword back. "It's simple, it's safe, and it doesn't take much effort to perform."

Making her way into the clearing, Centorea held her sword out, waiting for her confidence to signal her to go. Feeling that the time was right. Centorea slashed her sword around, creating a slashing circle in front of her… but as she spun, Centorea ended up tripping on her own leg, forcing her to a stop as she balanced herself back up.

Oh yeah, I completely forgot. Because Centorea has a larger body and four legs, she can't spin around as swiftly as I can. Should have thought of that before, actually.

"Tis not as simple as it looks." Centorea noted, straightening herself back up.

"Well, you do have a much bigger body than me." I reminded walking up to her. "You've got the motion right, you just need to be careful about tripping over yourself."

"I gathered." Centorea added looking at where she had left a large skid mark in the dirt trying to preform Round Force, her hand over her face, trying to hide her embarrassment.

"Hey, it's your first time performing a Hunting Art of any kind." I pointed out. "And for a first timer, you didn't do too badly."

"So, why don't you perform it with your axe?" Centorea wonder, pointing at my Rath Blaze Splitter.

"Round Force is sword and shield Hunting Art, only certain weapons can perform certain Hunting Art." I explain, drawing out my axe. "And the switch axe is a more complicated weapon."

"How so?"

Drawing out my switch axe, I held it out in axe mode so that Centorea could see clearly what kind of weapon this was.

"Because when you think you're using one weapon, you're actually wielding _two_." I explained, shifting it into sword mode. "The default mode is axe mode, with is perfect for long reach. Sword mode-"

 _"TAIDEN!"_

The scream of a terrified lamia vibrated around us. Loud enough to wake Tafu from her slumber, and even startle Centorea from her composed expression.

"Miia?" Centorea noted, realizing whose voice that was. "Is she okay?"

"Maybe she's found another konchu, like you did." I suggested, making Centorea blush furiously with embarrassment.

But as the sound of a something slithering towards became louder and louder, a tree went flying up into the sky, before falling towards the ground… at us!

"MOVE!"

Just in time, all three of us moved out of the way as the tree crashed down in front of us. As the dust cleared, it turned out the tree had landed on Miia, pinning her tail underneath it as she desperately tried to pull it loose. Her bow and arrows scattered in front of her.

Okay, it doesn't take a genius to know a konchu can't throw a tree. As Centorea and Tafu headed over to help Miia out, I drew my axe out. Whatever threw that tree must have been after Miia, which means it could be coming for us right now.

"Miia? What's going on?" Centorea asked lifting the tree off her, does she even lift?

"IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Miia yelled, grabbing Centorea by her shirt. "IT JUST CAME STRAIGHT AT ME, I DIDN'T EVEN HAVE TIME TO-"

"Miia! Snap out of it!" I yelled shaking her by her shoulders. "Deep breaths, Miia. Deep breaths."

Luckily, that seemed to do the trick. Breath after breath, Miia finally brought her waterfall of tears to a stop.

"Now, what's going to eat you?" I asked, looking over to where she had come bolting from.

"I c- can't- I don't know-." Miia stuttered, struggling to remember. "I- I- It was something big, b- b- black and f- f- furry."

Okay, _big, black and furry_. That's doesn't sound good, either it's a nargacuga, fastest flying wyverns discovered so far. A rajang, nomadic monsters who's power rivals that of a deviljho. Or a gore magala, which would mean we'd be dealing the frenzy virus too. And I really don't want to see Miia or Centorea infected by it.

"Taiden-dono. Any guess what kind of monster attacked her?" Centorea asked, helping Miia up by her arms.

"Three guesses, actually. And none of them good" I admitted turning my back on the forest. "I say we get out of-"

RAWWWWR!

CRAP! Before any of us could even take in what was happening. A rajang slammed down in front of us, sending all of us flying back. Seeing me slam against a tree, the rajang leapt at me, its fist clenched together ready to pound me to death. Luckily, Tafu rammed into the rajang's stomach, sending it crashing into the foliage.

"Thanks Tafu." I huffed weakly, stroking Tafu's neck.

But without even a second to catch our breath, the rajang charged at us again. Rearing up, Tafu bellowed a warning in an attempt to scare it off. But the rajang only responded by tackling Tafu, causing her to go crashing down, with her legs forcing the rajang away.

Driven by rage alone, Tafu slammed her foot against the rajang's head, knocking it off her. Before the rajang could even get up, Tafu slammed her legs down, pinning it under a cloud of dust and grunts.

"Centorea?! Miia?! Where are you?!" I called, Jesus, if those ended up getting killed…. No! Don't think about that!

"Taiden! Over here!" a familiar voice called.

Just about seeing through the dust, I could only just see Miia keeping her distance from the fight, close to her, Centorea anxiously held her sword out. Most likely, wanting to join the fight, but not scared to end up getting hurt.

STAB!

FUCK! THAT FUCKING MONSTER! That rajang just went and stab Tafu's leg with its claws, blood already bleeding onto the rajang's charcoal coloured hands. Bellowing in pain, Tafu couldn't do anything as the rajang threw her against another tree.

That's it! Shit's got real now!

Drawing my axe out, I jumped up with the axe above my head. With a ground shattering crash, I brought the axe down on the rajang's head, slicing one of its horn clean off.

Focus on me now, the rajang brought its fist down at me. But just in time, I dodged back as its fist slammed down, actually ramming down into the ground.

"Come on, you beast! Is that all you've got!?" I roared, I don't care how stupid I sound, I'm gonna have this asshole's head on my caravan wall!

With it's fur sparking yellow with anger, the rajang pulled it's arm out of the ground, and tearing out a massive boulder! No doubt with all intention of throwing it at me!

As the rajang threw the boulder at me. I switched my axe into sword mode, before slashing at the boulder. But as the boulder fell in two, the rajang leapt at me, slamming it's fist into me as I was sent skidding back.

Time to unleash the demon...

Locking my switch axe in sword mode, I held on for life as the phial built up to maximum power. Once it reached the point of discharging, I locked the phial back in. Now coated in a burning red glow, the switch axe vibrated in my grip.

Charging at the rajang, I slashed the switch axe upwards, gashing the rajang's face. But as it staggered back, Centorea slashed at the rajang's legs, performing Round Force. And luckily this time, she was still able to keep her footing.

Falling onto it's knees, the rajang grabbed hold to Centorea's back leg. Sensing the feeling of her leg being crushed, sparks of anger seemed to ignite in Centorea's eyes.

"FOOL BEAST! UNHAND ME TIS ISNTANT!" Centorea demanded, sounding more like she was roaring.

Before the rajang could realize it's mistake, Centorea slammed her other leg into the rajang's face. Bellowing in pain, the rajang suddenly blasted an electric ball at Centorea.

Damn it! She'll be killed if that hits her!

Tackling Centorea out of the way, I ended up taking the hit instead. Imagine a million pinches striking you within a few seconds, and that's the feeling of electric ball crashing on you, enough to force you on your knees.

"Taiden-san!" Centorea yelled, trying to get back up.

But by now, the rajang sank it's hands into the ground, electricity sparking around it's mouth. A second later, an electric beam will follow.

But before I could even brace myself, Miia suddenly shot at the rajang, the broken horn griped in on hand. Coiling around it, Miia pulled the rajang by it's horns, forcing it to shot it's beam into the sky. With the rajang trying to pull her off, Miia stab the broken horn into the rajang's back, holding on as she tightened her coils.

"I can't hold it for long!" Miia yelled, pain coating her voice. "Strike it now!"

"Gladly."

Mustering what strength I had left, I charged forward with the axe blurring with red and white. Seeing me rush forward, Miia shot off the rajang, freeing it just as I slashed my axe at it's stomach. With blood gushing out, the rajang dropped down onto it's stomach, it's mouth open as it prepared another beam.

I'm not gonna give the chance to do that.

Bringing my axe down at the rajang, I slammed it down onto the rajang's head, splattering blood everywhere. For a moment, the rajang held it's arm up in an attempt to reach out. But it quickly dropped it down, finally succumbing to its wounds.

Deep breaths, Taiden…

Deep breaths….

It's over.

"Taiden?" Miia meekly called, searching her way through the dust. "Are you alive?"

"It's okay, I'm still breathing." I assured her, standing back up.

Pulling my axe out of the rajang, I brushed off the blood still dripping off it as I unsheathed it. Settling down, the dust finally revealed Centorea limping alongside Miia.

"What happened to the monster?" Centorea asked, seeing me still looking down at the rajang.

"Dead."

Upon seeing the rajang, Miia seemed to go white as she shuddered in shock.

"Miia, it's dead. It's not gonna hurt you anymore."

"That's not the problem." Miia shuddered, pointing at the blood dripping out.

Oh, I get it now. She hates the sight of blood, should think of that before taking her on another hunt.

"You okay, Centorea." I asked, pointing at the centaur's limping leg.

"I'll manage. Tis feels like a broken bone." Centorea assured me, trying to put on a strong face. But the signs of pain teared down her face.

Just then, a weak grunt swept through the area. SHIT! TAFU!

"TAFU!" I yelled rushing over to where she had fallen during the fight.

My heart sank….

My tough old girl, grunting in agony as blood poured down her scaly leg, even a bit bone poking out.

I did this.

…

Ripping what was left of my shirt, I tied over Tafu's leg. Even with my attempts at being gentle, Tafu still bellowed in agony.

"I know, I know, it hurts." Please Tafu…. Forgive me. "Centorea! Miia! Help me!"

Fuck, I sound like a child, crying out for help. Even when Centorea and Miia finally came over, I could already fell tears racing down my face.

"What are we going to do?" Miia wonder, her hands fidgeting, unsure what to do to help.

"We gotta get her back to Master's house." Centorea insisted moving onto the other side of Tafu.

Yeah, a bleeding aptonoth and a dead rajang, is bound to attract unwanted attention. The sooner we get her to Hubby's house, the sooner we can give her to proper help.

"Help me, lift her up." I asked, fighting the tears rolling down.

Gently as we could, we help Tafu onto her feet. But when she tried to put pressure down onto her bad leg, Tafu bellowed in pain.

"It is okay, It's okay." I assured her as we leading her back to Hubby's house. "You were a star, Tafu."

What have I done?


	10. Opening up

_X Hubby's house..._

"A rajang?"

"A species of Fanged Beast." I explained, feeling like Smith was looking into my soul right now. "They're rated to be as dangerous as Elder Dragons, along with Deviljhos. Mainly due to their high power and electrical based attacks."

After me Centorea and Miia helped Tafu all the way back to Hubby's house, Miia had phoned Smith to let her know about what happened. But while she was doing that, I was outside trying to clean out Tafu's wound. Which would have been easy, had Tafu not been the size of a rhino and bellowed in pain.

Shit, seeing her like this... It feels like someone's just punched me in the gut...

But while cleaning out Tafu's broken leg was a handful, bandaging it up was a nightmare. How many bandages has she bleed through now? Two? Three? Luckily, it seemed to have slowed down. But then came dealing with Ms Smith.

"Are they social monsters, should we expect to see more of them?" _Social_ isn't really a word you'd use for a rajang, but I can see why Smith asked that.

"Rajangs are nomadic monsters. You can hunt a rajang in pretty much any habitat." And when I say any, I really do mean any. Tundras, deserts, volcanoes. Hunters always run the risk of having a rajang turn up on their hunt. Or worse still, an Apex Rajang. "I doubt we'll be seeing anymore rajangs anytime soon."

"Phew, that's a relief." Smith breathed, relaxing a little bit. "It's enough hassle dealing with MB and his flaming bubbles. A rajang as well would just make things worse."

 _MB? Flaming bubbles?_

Bubbles... Is she referring to a mizutsune? But if she's talking about a mizutsune, does that mean she's hunted one before? Maybe the blind one I encounter this morning with Centorea.

"Wait a minute, you've hunted a mizutsune?" I brought up, earning a confused look from Smith.

"Do I look like a hunter to you?" Smith asked sounding almost offended.

"Uh... _Yes_." Seriously, she does look like the kind of person that would take up hunting monsters. "Maybe a Dual Blade user, possibly Light Bowgun-"

"NO!" Smith snapped. Okay, maybe not "My job is dealing with liminals, not hunting down monsters."

"Then how do you know about mizutsunes?" That earned me another confused look from Smith. "Mizutsunes are the only monsters to use bubbles as a type of locomotion. Which would mean MB is a mizutsune."

 _"Smart arse."_ Smith whispered, sounds like I was right. "3 months ago, MB appeared swimming the lake at the park. The Local Council wanted him out, so MON was sent in deal with him."

 _"MON?"_ Who's that?

"Monster Ops: Neutralization." Smith revealing with some hint of pride. "Four trained Liminals that specialize in dealing with... situations that wouldn't suit a person."

"You mean situations that would get a person killed?" If it's something like robberies or hostage situations, then that makes more sense. Send in liminals that know what they're doing, instead of someone trying to be a hero.

"I prefer the term 'Liminal unique cases'." Smith admitted, pretty much proving my point. "They spent close to two hours trying to give the slip on MB, but he made a run into the lake when Manako got a shot in his eye. Ever since then, he's made himself at home in that lake. Soaking people with his bubbles, sometimes setting fires off with them."

Okay, if this MON group managed to scar his eye. That would mean MB was the mizutsune from this morning. And flaming bubbles... Sounds very Deviant like.

You ever wonder what happens to those monster that survive a hunt? Well, Deviant monsters are your answer. In some way they're like sub-species, and in some way they're not. Deviant monsters are often larger, which deeper vocal cords. And have developed different fighting styles to survive being hunted. In fact, they're so dangerous, you need a special permit to hunt one down.

Because of how rare these individuals are, they're often given names as a show of respect. And Deviant mizutsunes are always referred to as Heavenly Eye Mizutsunes.

"Sounds like you've got a curious Heavenly Eye then." I admitted wiping Tafu's blood off my hands.

"Heavenly Eye?" Smith repeated.

"A Deviant form." I explain getting up. "Because all individuals are blind, they use their bubbles as a way of seeing. They also can produce flaming bubbles when enraged."

"Oh great, just when I don't have enough to worry about." Smith moaned, rubbing her head as she walked towards her car. "So, if MB is a 'Deviant' as you call them. Does that make him a larger threat."

Larger threat? Mizutsunes aren't really actual threats, even Heavenly Eye. In fact, Yukumo Village had recently started to draw in Mizutsunes towards their Hot Springs. Not that their Hot Springs weren't popular before, but with Mizutsunes bubbles? Well, it's quite an experience.

"Any other Deviant, yes. This one, not really." I went on, following Smith until I was beside her. "Mizutsunes are actually very calm, the only time they're actually hunted is during the mating season, when males attack anything around them. And MB didn't look very horny this morning either."

"You've already met him?" Smith turned with her back towards the car, sounding almost surprised.

"He got curious when me, Tafu and Centorea made our way into the park." I explained, as Tafu bellowed as a show of agreement. "I'm assuming he's MB due to the scar on his eye."

"And this being after you went jogging with Centorea?"

 _'Jogging'_ is the word I'd want to use. But in reality, it was more racing a centaur. Which ended with Tafu flying into some bushes.

"Yeah, jogging." Hang on a minute... "I did tell you this, like this morning."

"Oh. How could I have forgotten?" Smith wondered sarcastically.

But Smith's sarcasm dropped when she saw how annoyed I was becoming. Hey, I've just survived a rajang encounter, and now Tafu's got a broken leg because of it. I'm in no mode for joking around, for anyone.

"Oh, why so serious?" Smith asked, probably already knowing the answer.

"Smith, I've just come out of a rajang attack with Tafu nearly getting her leg snapped off." I reminded Smith turning to head back to Tafu. "I'm really not in any mode for sarcasm right now."

 _"Just like you were when you left."_

What?

"I have been wondering what kind of accident made you leave." Smith kept going.

 _Keep it cool, Taiden_.

"Three years in the Wycademy. And yet seemingly you're own confidence, acts as the catalyst for your downfall."

...

"Must be a heavy burden for you and Tafu to carry. Dreading that history will repeat-"

"YOU KNOW NOTHING, SMITH!" Shouting that was enough to catch her off guard. "And I'd rather it stays like that..."

Easy, Taiden. Just get away from here. Get back to Tafu, there's no point wasting any time with Smith right now.

"Goodbye, Taiden-kun." Smith called in an all too cheery tone as she made her way into her car.

I didn't bother saying anything, I've already said enough for her to understand my boundaries. For now, at least. Walking back to where Tafu was resting, I was finally able to calm myself as Smith's car drove off.

 _'Man, I don't know who's more a hassle. The girls, or Smith.'_

 _X Sun set..._

Nothing much really happened after Smith left, I honestly didn't feel like going hunting or foraging for anything. Personally, I would have preferred to have a quiet evening with Tafu, sleeping against her, offering whatever comfort I could give.

But Hubby suggested having barbecue outside, probably his way of being sociable, or saying thank you for getting Centorea and Miia back here in one piece. While Hubby kept his vigil over the barbecue, Centorea and Miia worked to bring the table from inside out... at least they would if Centorea didn't keep stepping on Miia. Which would result in Miia snapping in annoyance, and then Hubby having to jump into the fire (metaphorically, I should point out) and calm her down. Gee, for a cold-blooded species. Miia had one hot temper.

That was when both Papi and Suu once again crashed into Tafu, both of them smiling playfully as they hugged Tafu. Any other time, I wouldn't mind this, they're just messing around. But with Tafu recovering, I'd rather they'd didn't.

"Papi, Suu. I'd rather you both give Tafu some space." I admitted forcing my upper half up from where I had been lying against Tafu. "She's had a rough day, and she needs some rest."

"Rest? Then Taffy can sleep in my wings." Um... Papi? Where did you come- "Papi's wings are warm and fluffy, so-"

"So if Tafu did that, she'd end up breaking your wing under her weight." Rachnee pointed out, helping push Mero out. "If Taiden-san is asking you to give Tafu some space, then you should do so."

Still not fully convince, both Papi and Suu both turned to me. And while I was tempted to brush off the issue, especially with both giving me the puppy eyes. Cute or not, they need to know their limits around Tafu.

"Once she's fully healed, you can hug her as much you want." I assured Papi and Suu. "But until then, you need to give her time to heal."

Looking at Tafu before setting their eyes back on me, Papi and Suu finally back down from their cute final stand. With Papi flying off with Suu chasing after her, Rachnee pushed Mero near to Hubby, before making her way over.

"How is she doing?" Rachnee asked folding her arms together.

"She's holding up." My answer only just being loud enough to hear "As far as past injuries go, she's been though worse. This is like another one for the collection."

"You collect injuries?" Hubby wondered.

No doubt he'd probably have a big collection of injuries, consider last night exchange...

"Preferably, no." I am defiantly not the person who would go break his own body intentionally. "But, when you're hunting any monster. You're gonna get hurt eventually. At least wyverians have a easier time recovering then people do..."

 _"Wyverians?"_

Oh yeah, they never heard of wyverians before. Not that it's their fault, the fact that no wyverians have mentioned the CEP before, must mean they never took part in it. And why should they? They've already been living alongside people for thousands of years, so they're more used to coexisting with humans than any liminal.

"Half human, half wyvern. Everyone also agrees that wyverians are much more intelligent." God, the amount of times my Village Elder beat me at Chest, ugh...

"Half human, half wyvern?" Centorea repeated, both her and Miia having finally got the table out. "So, would you not say Wyverians are a type of Liminal?"

"How did you come up with that theory?" Miia wondered, doubting Centorea's assumption.

"Well, sense most liminals are sub-species of humans. It would not be foolish to think wyverians followed the same path." Centorea pointed out.

In her defense, that was a good point, but it's not quite like that. Wyverians actually evolved from _reptiles_ , Which is the main reason for their bird like legs, and long life span, over _350 years_ life span.

"In theory, it would make sense. But no." To be honest, she's not the only who's made that mistake. I got up from my spot next to Tafu. "Wyverians actually evolved from reptiles, so with that being said, they have more in common with Miia than me or Hubby."

"Taiden, lamias are human sub-species." Miia revealed "Everyone thinks sense we're more like snakes, that we evolved from reptiles."

"What?" God, I know nothing about Liminals.

"Hold on, have none of you girls seen a Wyverian before?" Hubby asked.

All of the girls went silent for a few second, most likely trying to remember if they had seen one before.

"No."

"Nuh uh"

"Never."

"Afraid not."

"Sadly, no."

"Can't remember."

"You can't remember?" Is Papi serious?

"I'm afraid Papi-sama is quite forgetful." Mero explained in em. "If she takes three steps, she'll forget whatever's on her mind."

So, Papi is a proper birdbrain? Well, considering she can fly. If she stays in the air, she should remember everything. Keyword being 'should'.

"From the sounds of it, it would seem Wyverians were never involved in the CEP." Rachnee summed up.

"Well, how long has the CEP been going on for?" I asked, seriously, this topic is where I'm like a blind person.

"Roughly three years, it hasn't been around for that long." Hubby revealed. "How long have Wyverians lived with people?"

"No one really knows." And I am serious, no one knows that answer. "The oldest Wyverian known is 350 years old, and he's still getting older. But, Wyverians are like the backbone of the Hunting Guild. Weapons, armor, monster research. All of those things are possible thanks to Wyverians."

"What about livestock?" Mero brought up. "Do Wyverians not use monsters as livestock."

"Livestock?" Why does she want to know that? "Some, but not all. Why did you ask that?"

"Oh, I don't mean to offend you asking, Taiden-san." Mero admitted, didn't offend me anyway. "It was just sense some people treat livestock animals as pets, I assumed it was the same with Tafu."

 _Calm, Taiden. She doesn't mean like that..._

"That's... isn't quite the same with Tafu." I muttered noticing Tafu lifting her head up, probably noticing she's the topic of the conversation.

"So if she's not a livestock or pet, how did you end up with Tafu?" Hubby asked, done with one batch of steaks.

 _Hold it, Taiden. Do you really want to tell them? You don't really tell most people about it._

...

"Do you guys know what migration is?" I finally asked, starting to stroke Tafu's neck.

"The movement of many creature from one place to another." Rachnee answered. "What does that have to do with Tafu?"

"Because Tafu's kind would always migrate past Bherna Village." My words washed out, my mind though was too busy remembering the memories. "Each winter, they'd leave the Verdant Hills and head to the Jurassic Frontier."

"Why would they do that though?" Papi wondered, maybe it's bird brain side kicking in... unless she actually doesn't know.

"To get away from the cold." Can't say I blame them doing it. "The temperate in the Jurassic Frontier only drops by three degrees during winter, and even then it's still hot. Aptonoths also go there to raise their babies, and sometimes they wander by Bherna Village."

Oh yeah, the memories are coming...

"It wasn't until I was in the Wycademy that I had the chance to follow them."

 _X Three years ago, Jurassic Frontier..._

 _Come on, Taiden. You're almost there._

 _Jesus, who knew following migrating aptonoths took so much effort. Between crossing river, and navigating around prime nargacuga territory. God, just keep pushing yourself own Taiden. All of it will be worth it. The bounty of rare plant life, seeing apatonoth behaviour a researcher would die for-_

 _Oh, I'm he-_

 _Wow..._

 _Just, wow._

 _Literally as far as the eye could see, aptonoth after aptonoth. All resting by their nest, soon carefully tending to their eggs, others already bringing food to their hatchlings. I didn't think there would be hatchlings here so soon, well, it had been a month sense they went past Bherna._

 _Should be safe going through them, they're aptonoth for cry out loud. Not exactly the kind of monster you'd be fearful of, even if it was Frenzied or Apex... Actually, I would be scared of one if it was Apex._

 _To be honest, feels a little weird walking past all these aptonoth. Don't know why, probably because they're not chasing me away from their nest. Maybe they don't see me as a danger, well, considering they see hunters all the time going past Bherna, and they never take any interest in the aptonoths, why should they see me as danger?_

 _OW!_

 _What just rammed into my leg, and nearly trip me over?  
_

 _Oh..._

 _I can't really get mad, it's just a baby aptonoth staring innocently at me. Must be a week old, considering how it's only just bigger than my foot._

 _"Hello cutie pie." I greeted kneeling down to it's level._

 _Sniffing me hand, the hatchling suddenly let out a loud cry, nearly causes me to fall over. Again, the hatchling let out cry after cry, looking all around it. Maybe it's lost it's mother, which would explain why it's calling constantly. Well, it'll be faster to find it's mother if it has a helping hand._

 _"Come on, lets find mommy." I whispered gently, picking up the hatchling._

 _With one loud and cute aptonoth hatchling cradled in my arms, I went on through the mine field of nesting aptonoth. Must be odd for any hunters seeing this, a beginner hunter being lead by a baby aptonoth to find it's mother. But it's mum should know the hatchlings call, I'm just hoping she doesn't react badly to a hunter holding her baby._

 _I thought it would've taken maybe an hour to find the hatchling's mother, but after a few minutes of walking past brooding mothers, one old and slightly brown mother finally left it's nest to investigate the crying hatchling in my hands. And after sniffing the curious hatchling a few times, it gently rubbed it's head against the hatchling, giving off a rather gentle chirping noise._

 _Look's like this is her mother._

 _"Next time, don't wander from your mother." I jokingly advised, putting the hatchling down. "Predators won't attack you if you're next to someone bigger than them."_

 _Without wasting a moment, the hatchling began to climb into it's nest. At least, it tried. Little thing couldn't quite climb up the step sides of her nest, so her mother ended up pushing her up into her nest, eagerly awaiting the arrival of it's siblings._

 _Well, now that has been sorted. I can get back to doing what I cam here to do, gathering. This nesting ground is right next to the edge of a forest a few meters away, should be a good spot to search for ferns or different kinds of mushrooms._

 _With the nesting sight and bellowing mothers behind me, I started my search for exotic types of materials. God, I really need to get my hands on some to help upgrade my charge blade. Kneeling down, I started to pluck a few ferns out of the ground. However, the sound of rustling leaves ordered my eyes to look ahead._

 _But there was nothing, no grazing aptonoth, no buzzing insect, no nothing. Just trees hidden under the foliage of dense ferns... at least, that was until one tree trunk leaned forward slightly._

 _Please tell me that is just the wind blowing it..._

 _But the sound of crackling fire coating a deep growl proved me wrong. Slowly, what I thought was a tree lifted itself off the ground, revealing itself to actually be a red scaled leg, connected to a human sized foot with three blue flint toes. And soon, the whole creature stalked out of the undergrowth. With a blue flint covered tail and a mouth alight with fire, there is no guessing what this was. A glavenus._

 _Shit! I can't hunt that thing! I not even skilled enough to hunt a Great Maccao! But sense it's already got it's eyes on me, it look's like I have no choice._

 _Unleashing a ground splintering roar, the glavenus lunged at me. Bringing out mt charge blade, I only just bashed it's flaming jaw away from me. But before I could make another move, the glavenus slashed it's tail at me. The sound of shredding fabric drilling my ears as I was sent flying into the undergrowth, the very force knocking me out._

 _X Unknown amount of time later..._

 _Ow..._ _My head._

 _Though my vision was only just catching up with my mind, I could make out the stars shining in the night skies. Guess I've been out for hours then, so then why didn't the Glavenus finish me off?_

 _Unless._

 _Forcing myself up, I picked up what was left of my broken charge blade. Up ahead, the aptonoth nesting ground laid only a few feet away. Yet from the undergrowth, there was any sign of a aptonoth, not even any calling to each other._

 _Guided by cautious footsteps, I forced myself towards the nesting ground... Until my legs caused me to fall to my knees, and my heart sank._

 _Where only a few hours ago, there were mother aptonoths tending to their hatchlings cradled in their nest. Now it was empty, deep gouges littered the ground around the many nest, blood coated the leaves that mothers had brought to their hatchlings, and smashed eggs rocked against the howling wind._

 _The fucking glavenus must have gone for them instead of me, damn it! If I didn't come here, none of this would happened!_

 _Why did I have to get a bunch of mothers and babies killed?!_

 _..._

 _SQUEAK!_

 _Huh?_

 _SQUEAK!_

 _Just about being able to see through the darkness, my eyes could just about make out the lifeless body of a aptonoth, her own bulk lying ontop of a nest. Must have been defending her nest, and as I got closer, it seems she paid dearly._

 _One of front legs has been torn off, deep gouges littered her brown shaded body, and it smelt of burnt flesh. But next to it's head, was a hatchling, fruitlessly crying for it's mother to wake up. Hang on, this dead aptonoth is shaded brown. That would make the hatchling the very same one I help hours ago. Even after searching around, there was no sign of any other hatchling. This one must have been the sole survivor._

 _..._

 _I led to this happening... Now I have to make up for it._

 _"It's okay, it's me. Remember?" I gently whispered, reaching out to the hatchling._

 _Partly black with charcoal, the hatchling slowly stopped crying as I lifted it up in my hands._

 _"I know, I know. I'm sorry." was all I could think off as I brushed the charcoal off it._

 _"I promise I won't leave you... Tafu."_


	11. A fallen titan

"So, Tafu views you as her parent?" Miia summed up.

"I guess in some ways, yes." To be honest, I really don't know.

She knows I'm not an aptonoth by a long shot, but whether she does see me like a father figure? I really wish I knew the answer.

The sun had long set by now, leaving the sky coated in and vast sea of red and orange clouds. Reminds me of the views hunters recall from Moga Village, whenever they don't have a Ceadeus breaching in the middle of their view, or causing another earthquake.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Mero finally asked, silently joining me in my admiration of the sunset.

"Defiantly, but nowhere near some of the places I've been to." Although to be honest, a sunset like that would look amazing in the Misty Peaks or Arctic Ridge.

"Oh, if I may be bold to ask. What kind of places have you been to?" Mero questioned, her voice coated in curiosity.

If I'm being honest, not that many. I mean, the Jurassic Frontier is more or less my main hunting ground. But I have hunted among the Dunes, a few times in the Misty Peaks and Arctic Ridge (God, I wish I could live in Yukumo Village), and once close to a Volcano, which I'd rather not go to EVER again. But that's round about it, I haven't even had the chance to hunt on the Deserted Island or any of the Towers.

"Well, Jurassic Frontier is where I go to the most." If my story about Tafu didn't already give her the hint. "Misty Peaks is without a doubt my favorite place, once close to a Volcano and-"

 _"A Volcano?"_ Hubby repeated understandably rather shocked. "Why were you at a Volcano?"

...

"Ores." Yep, ores. "Volcanoes are the gold mine for finding rare orces. That, and to hunt certain monsters."

"Hold on a minute." Rachnee stopped, listening in from her perch on the caravan roof. "You mean to tell me, there are actually monsters that live in a Volcano?"

"Yeah, quite a lot actually." And many of them notoriously lethal. "Some of them actually swi- WOAH!"

Before I could even react, Tafu had let out a large bellow, her tail even slamming down sending dust into the air. Enough to catch me off guard.

"Papi! Suu! Taiden told you two to give Tafu some space." Centorea reminded, instantly jumping to her own conclusion. "The least you two can-"

"We haven't done anything!" Papi pointed out.

And to her credit, she was right. Both Papi and Suu were at the table waiting for their food, so then why is Tafu playing up?

"But if you two are there, then what's making Tafu act nervous?" Miia wondered, even now, Tafu was still bellowing louder and louder. "Unless she doesn't like Fireflies."

 _Fireflies?_

True to Miia's word, a small amount of fireflies had started to gather around us. Although, as one came close to me, it didn't actually look like a firefly. It seemed to spark with... _red lightning_.

"Hold on, red lightning."... _Dracophage bugs_. "Everybody get inside, now!"

Straight away, Tafu's bellow began to make sense. She's not nervous about the bugs, she's nervous about what these bugs follow.

"Hold on, what's wrong?" Hubby wondered, confusion written within his blank eyes. "They're just bugs."

"It's not the bugs that I'm concerned about." I snapped, already trying to find my charge blade. "All these bugs are known to follow a monster. So if they're here..."

Judging from the suddenly concerned look washing over Hubby's face, he finally began to realize what all this means.

"So then, what kind of monster do these bugs follow?" Centorea wondered, already helping Mero back inside.

"A dangerous one." Actually, come to think of it. Any monster would be dangerous if you tick 'em off. "Get all the girls inside, I'll try to lure it away..."

 _"Shh! Listen..."_

Rachnee snapped, her eyes staring off into space as she tried to listen for something. It wasn't until all of us stopped what we were doing, that we finally heard what Rachnee had.

A continuous howl, rumbling as it grew louder, then stopping, all over again.

"Taiden, You might want to come up here." Rachnee admitted.

She's probably seen the main source of all these Dracophage bugs. But when I joined her up on the caravan roof, it wasn't quite what I had expected.

Not far from the house, a mid-sized wolf shape dragged itself beside a larger one, lying on the floor. Stygian Zinogre, no doubt. The black and grey scales, and the dracophage bugs are a Stygian trademark. But, something doesn't look right.

The one lying down isn't moving at all, not even the slow rise and fall you see when one sleeps. The one still moving, looks more like its dragging it's legs rather than prowling like any Zinogre is infamous for.

"You recognize that monster?" Rachnee asked, bringing up the important question.

"Easily, Stygian Zinogre." I answered, pulling out Die Walkure. "It's hard to tell from here, but it looks like an adolescent and mother."

"Wait, are you going closer to it?" Hubby wondered, making way as I got off the caravan.

"I need to get a closer look, something doesn't feel right." And from the sounds of the standing Stygian, it sounds more like... grieving.

"So what are we supposed to do? Wait here?" Miia questioned, which in her defense, we are a few meters away from a wild monster, possibly two.

"You guys go inside the house, don't come out until I say so." With that suggestion, most of the girls instant made their way into the house. Leaving only Hubby, Centorea and Rachnee left with me. "Maybe you guys should go with them."

"Are you forgetting our little tango last night?" Rachnee brought up, reminding me of the Great Macco from yesterday.

"And as real as the danger may be, Taiden-sama. I do wish to gain experience from this rare encounter." Centorea defended, that kind of attitude will probably get her seriously hurt.

That left just one generic guy. Hubby.

"I guess I just... want to see what a monster looks like." Hubby admitted.

He could at least do with a weapon.

"Give me a sec." was all I could mutter before pulling out the War Basher from my caravan. "You know how to use a hammer, right?"

"I can take a good guess." Hubby stuttered, shocked by the size of it.

"If that monster gets too close to you, just hit it." I advised, as plain as I can possibly get. "All of you, stay close, and don't even try to get close to the monster."

Easy enough for them to follow. Now we can get back onto investigating our howling guest. Although as we got closer, I was actually glade the rest of the girls didn't see this.

The Stygian lying down is dead, blood already staining it's black and grey fur among it's scales. That would mean the one still alive and howling, must be grieving. The only question is, what actually killed it's companion?

"Okay then, two big wolves right outside my home." Hubby summed up, clenching War Basher.

"One, actually." Rachnee corrected. "That one lying down looks dead. So maybe this one here is it's mate or offspring."

"Judging from it's size, offspring seems more likely." I agreed, that and it still has fur covering much of it's body. Once it gets older, they loose much of that fur.

"Wait, listen..." Centorea ceased our guesses.

And once we went silent, it was then we became aware of a deep rumble, resonating inside us like a whale calling. Looking back at the living Stygian Zinogre, it had now held it's head low below it's muscled front legs...

Hold on-

"WHAT IN THE GODS NAME?!"

"Oh my- I think I'm gonna throw up!" Hubby

Half of it's face is gone! Across it's left eye to where a horn should spear the air with the right horn, all you could see was red, bloodstained bone. Something must have taken a bite of its face, bites are worse than getting clawed at.

Question is, just what could do that?

"That's just disturbing even for me." Rachnee shudder.

Just then, the Stygian Zinogre fell to it's knees. Even giving off a weak growl, couldn't muster any strength as it dropped it's head to the floor. God, I mean. I have always wanted to see any Zinogre, but not like this...

With my Charge Blade out, I tenderly placed my footing forward until I was five meters from the still breathing Stygian. It's only this close that I could see how much it's blood stained fur covered most of it's body, that would make this wounded wolf a young adolescent. But when I expected a deep growl coming from the Stygian, all I got was a weak whimper.

 _God, this hurts just watching..._

"Defiantly an adolescent." I called over to the others. "Furs covering most of it's body, they lose most of it when they get older."

Even as the others came up, the Stygian tired to lift it's head up, maybe trying to scare us off. But whatever strength it had left, wasn't enough to even do the basic things.

"So, if this one is basically a teenager." Hubby said turning his attention to the dead Stygian. "Wouldn't that make the dead one it's mother?"

"Most likely." Centorea admitted. "Wolves are pack animals after all, so to find one alone is very unusual."

"Actually, all Zinogres and their subspecies are solitary." I explained, making my over to Hubby. "Behavior wise, they're more like tigers... _And just as rare_."

"Wait a minute, this is an endangered species?" Rachnee asked, sounding almost shocked.

"Sadly, yes." I admitted. "Zinogres and their variants are all very popular, among the hunting community. Both in terms of armor and weapons, and the thrill when hunting one. Man, the first and only time I got the hunt one... I can't even describe how amazing it felt."

"So, these monster are like Superstars?" Hubby summed up.

"More like Rock stars." I agreed. "But that's also the issue, they're just _too_ popular. So many hunter want their materials, or just the chance to hunt one. That the Zinogre population has fallen dramatically. Heck, the only time I got to hunt one, was part of capture hunt for a breeding program."

God, I know I'm a hunter that clashes with creatures out of myths, but...

Just looking into the Stygian Zinogres lifeless eyes, the blood cascading down from it's mountain of wounds... It feels off putting, to say the least.

"Taiden-san!" Rachnee called, looking intently at the dead monsters back legs "I think I found something interesting."

Making my way over to Rachnee, I could see just what had caught her interest. Out of the blood stained scales and fur, an odd metal shine seemed to come from out of the hips.

"No, no, this better not be what I think it is." I muttered grabbing the metal firmly.

Pulling back with what force I could muster, a sickening slice echoed as the metal revealed to be a part of handle, with two bone covered blades dripping with blood.

This wasn't an accident at all...

"Sons of bitches, SONS OF FUCKING BITCHES!" my sudden burst of anger caused Rachnee to raise an eyebrow.

"Any reason for the language?" she finally asked.

"This is a Hip Slicer." I explained holding it out. "They illegal throughout the Hunting community. They're forced into a monsters hip joint. So every time the monster moves it's legs, these blades will be slicing through it every-time."

"But, isn't that how you hunt a monster?" Hubby pointed out. "By killing it."

Without a second thought, I snapped the blades off the Hip Slicer. And even when I tossed them aside, I made sure to snap the blades another time.

"No. _THIS_ is how you a torture a monster." I made clear pointing to the corpse. "Someone intentionally made this mother suffer and made her pup an orphan."

"I found another Hip Slicer." Centorea called, before smashing it under her hoof with equal disgust. "The pup must have gotten it out while it could still stand."

Looking back at the shallow panting coming from wounded pup. I finally made up my mind on what to do next.

"Hubby, go inside my caravan." I asked Hubby. "If you look inside, you should find a box full of bags of herbal medicines and tranquilizer powder. I need you to bring two of each out."

"Alright." Hubby agreed, wasting no time to heading back to the caravan.

"Rachnee, get as much silk out as you can." I turned to Rachnee, who seemed rather suspicious of what I had planned.

"Wait, herbal medicines, tranquilizer powder and silk." Rachnee listed. "What do you plan on doing with those?"

"Alright, here the thing." I explained. "The longer that Stygian's wounds stays open, the worst it's gonna get."

"You're intending on helping it?" Centorea summed up quickly.

"Defiantly." I'm not gonna let this monster suffer like his mother did. "So I need silk to help hold him down so I can apply the tranquilizer, then start treating his wounds."

"Got em!" Hubby called, his arms full of life powders and tranq bombs.

"Great, Rachnee?"

"Give me a minute." Rachnee agreed already readily her silk.

 _X Few minutes later..._

Even in it's weakened state, the Stygian Zinogre still had it in him to growl at my cautious approach. However, as long it keep it's eyes stays on me. It won't try going for Hubby, Rachnee and Centorea creepy close to its slides, all holding ropes of silk for when they get a hold on it.

Taking her chance, Rachnee was the first to throw her silk on it, forcing the Stygian's head down, while being careful not to touch the gaping hole on it's face. Soon, Hubby and Centorea both launched themselves on too.

"NOW!" Rachnee yelled, just over the scared roar of the Stygian.

Making the most while I could, I smashed the tranq bomb inches from the Stygian's face. Far enough that it wouldn't break on it's wound, but close enough for the tranq to do it's work. Worryingly, it only took one tranq bomb for the Stygian to cease it's movement, before falling asleep. If it only took one, then it must be on death's doorsteps.

"Hubby, take the life-powder. And spread it into wound on it's hips." I instructed, passing a life-powder over to Hubby.

"Is it, monster-aid medicine then?" Hubby asked, spreading the life-powder onto the Stygian's hips.

"No. But it's best we can do to help ease the pain right now." I admitted. God, why didn't I pay more attention at Wycademy?

"With all due respect, what are actually supposed to do with Hades?" Centorea asked-

 _Wait, Hades? Where did she come up with that?_

"You've named it, Hades?" I brought up.

"Stygian is a word relating to the River Styx." Centorea explained. "The very river that flows between Earth and Underworld, the realm that Hades ruled over."

That... is a good reason.

"Maybe you shouldn't name it right now." Rachnee brought up. "We don't know if this guys gonna make it or not."

"And we're not really equipped to properly help him." Hubby added.

Wait, Smith.

If she has contact with the Hunting Guild, then she can contact them to bring in Researchers.

"You have Smith's number, right?" I asked Hubby. "Call her explain-

Oddly though, Hubby didn't seem to focus at all on what I was saying. Instead, his blank eyes focused back on the corpse-

Oh come on, the very same Great Macco me and Rachnee sent packing the other night was now burying it's head into the Stygian corpse, before pulling it's head back out, it's mouth filled with rotten flesh.

"Ugh, that's just nasty." Rachnee muttered, looking away in disgust.

"Taiden, should we-"

"Don't worry, I got this." I assured Hubby. "It's literally like taking care of a rat."

"A big, scaly, feathery rat." Hubby pointed out.

It wasn't until the Great Macco shock off the blood on it's head, that it finally caught sight of me walking up. My Charge Blade scraping the earth as the Great Macco stalked forward, as if challenging me.

"Ha, you're so funny." I laughed. "Have you already forgotten-"

CRASH!

Without warning, a large object crashed onto the Great Macco. Slamming it all over the ground, forcing dust into the air. Within seconds, I couldn't see anything around me.

"TAIDEN!" I could just hear Centorea's voice over the sound of something snapping.

"I'm fine! Stay out of the dust!" I don't want anyone else running into whatever attacked the Great Macco.

However, as the dust settled. The outline of the Great Macco began visiable, it's body hanging lifelessly seemingly on it's on. But as dust fully settled, A ravenous jaw became visible, holding the body up.

Then the whole thing came into view. Two tree muscled legs, attached to a long spiked body. Two pathetic little arms, seemingly hidden under the head of dripping goliath.

"GOJIRA!"

 _"No, it's even worse."_

As the monster tossed the body aside, an exploding roar shattered the air around it.

"A Deviljho..."


	12. Bedeviling a deviljho

Crap, it's closing in on me!

BOOM!

A quick smash from my charge blade was enough to catch the Deviljho off guard, knocking it down as it kicked it's legs out trying to get back up.

"All of you, get back in the house!" I yelled over to the Hubby, Centorea and Rachnee.

"With all due respect Taiden-san, I cannot-"

"GET IN THE HOUSE, NOW-"

CRUNCH!

 _"CRAP!"_

The deviljho had made the most of my attention being drawn away, and had clamped it's jaws down on my shoulder. If it wasn't for the armor I was wearing underneath my clothes, I'd lose my arm by now.

I could hardly tell what was going on around me, all I could make out was blurs of black star trailed skies, sometimes a faded shade of colour from the others. It wasn't until the Deviljho threw me aside that my vision started to become more clear... to see a ravenous jaw stampeding towards me!

SMASH!

Within the blink of an eye, Hubby had slammed the War Basher down on the deviljho's head, causing it to stagger in pain. Even as the deviljho focused back on Hubby, a bloody crack was visible across it's face.

Jeez, I really didn't expect Hubby to be capable of that kind of damage.

"Taiden! Make haste!" Centorea urged helping me up on my feet.

Looking back, I really couldn't believe what was seeing...

With a powerful swing, Hubby slammed War Basher into the deviljho repeatedly, keeping it's flesh craving jaw away from him. Even a powerful uppercut was enough to almost knock of the deviljho off it's feet as it reared it's head back in pain.

But again, the deviljho lunged from Hubby, this time clamping it's jaws on War Basher itself.

 _"Oh no."_ Was all that could be read from Hubby's wide scared eyes.

Soon, Hubby was treated to the same lumbering swings and blurring world as I was, holding on desperately to the War Basher. At least he didn't have the Deviljho clamp down on his arm like I did.

However, within seconds, Hubby went flying straight into the house! The whole side of the house seemingly caving on the massive gouge created by Hubby's crash landing!

"HONEY!" Rachnee screamed in shock.

"You... MINDLESS BRUTE!" Centorea roared in anger.

Disregarding all accounts of her own safety, Centorea charge straight for the deviljho. But where the deviljho expected an easy meal, all it was met with was a fierce slash from Centorea's sword. Forcing her sword into the deviljho's neck, Centorea proceeded to throw the Deviljho aside with inhuman force. Her eyes almost crackling with rage

But even with Centorea unleashing her rage on the deviljho, I still couldn't stop looking at where what was once Hubby's intact house. The shattered windows broken from the impact, the gaping scar of stone and furniture...

He's dead, he has to be... No person can survive being thrown about like that-

Wait a minute... Miia? Papi? Suu? Mero? THEY WERE IN THERE!

"Rachnee! Get everyone out of that house and away from here!" Was all I could yell.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Rachnee panicked, looking back at Centorea still dominating her fight with the deviljho.

 _"What I was trained to do."_

Not wasting anytime, Rachnee hurried to the ruins of Hubby's house. But even as I made my way into the fight, Centorea was still venting out all her anger out.

Trying to out flank her, the deviljho lung from her rear, yet Centorea threw a forceful kick into the deviljho's face, sending it falling down in shock. Ditching her sword although together, Centorea griped the deviljho by it's back, attempting to lift-

Oh. My. God.

While clearing struggling to hold up the kicking and trashing brute wyvern, arms shacking and face flashing red with pain. Centorea was doing it, holding up the roaring deviljho before throwing it at the trees. With tree snapping and falling down, the deviljho crashed among the sound of wood splintering and the earth almost cracking open.

"UNHOLY BEAST, BEGONE FROM THESE LANDS!" Centorea roared, ripping her sword from the ground. "OR FACE WRATH OF JUSTICE BY MY-"

RAAAAAWWWW!

Almost seeing Centorea's warning as a challenge, the deviljho responded with it's own roar. The explosive force actually pushing Centorea back, even as she forced her hooves into the dirt for better grip. But even as the blasting wind and flying splinters ceased, it soon became apparent that Centorea had truly pissed off the deviljho.

Scars littered it's skin, almost glowing with blood. It's back had swelled up to unimaginable size, pulsing red with draconic energy. But then that would mean the deviljho can also uses it's dragon breath, with Centorea smack bang in front of it!

Swinging it's tail around, the deviljho sent Centorea flying back before it's mouth began to crackle with draconic energy. Fuck, she's not gonna survive if that thing unleashes it's breath.

Just in time, I forced by charge blade into sword mode, slamming it in front of the fallen centaur. Sweeping it's head aside, the deviljho unleashed it's dragon breath. Within seconds, the very ground around us was scorched red with draconic energy. Evening blocking, I could still feel the heat blasting past me, and no doubt so could Centorea.

Damn it! The deviljhos getting ready for another breath. I know just blocked on breath, but two in a row? No chance. No hunter can!

Rearing it's head up, the deviljho prepared to unleash another breath. Failing to notice something stampeding towards it out of the darkness-

STAB!

Catching the deviljho off guard, Tafu had rammed into the deviljho, forcing her crest into the deviljho's soft stomach. Even with a noticeable limp, Tafu will always have plenty of fight inside her. But having torn away from it's attacker, the deviljho roared in rage before setting it's sights on Tafu.

"Centorea, come on!" I yelled, trying to pull Centorea up.

Still dazed from the deviljho's attack, Centorea just about managed to get herself up before moving away from the clashing giants. But in my haste to get her up, I ended up falling over something. Looking at the object, it turned out to be Miia's cooking... or what you could call cooking. Most of her... rice? Soup oozing over my charge blade sheild, now covering it in a purple taint.

Focusing solely on her spiked crest, Tafu tried again to stab the deviljho. But the deviljho easily dodged her strike before lunging for her neck. Yet using her head as a mace, Tafu slammed it against the deviljho's gaping jaws, sending it staggering back. However, the deviljho replayed back with another swing of it's tail. Causing Tafu to crash down on her limping leg

Bellowing in pain, Tafu struggled to get up, unaware of the deviljho charging straight at her!

"OH NO YOU DON'T!"

Forgetting all about what was on my charge blade, I slammed it into axe mode before forcing the sword lock into hyper spin.

"CHAINSAW!"

With the sheild head spinning in place, I forced my charge blade right at the deviljho's gaping jaws. Teeth and metal soon collided, purple ooze flying with draconic energy and blood as the charge blade kept on spinning in place. With a final thrust, I tore the charge blade away. Revealing the deviljho purple and blood red hanging jaw.

The charge blade had left the deviljho's jaw hanging by a few shreds of skin. At first, the deviljho tried to roar, only gargling Miia's food and it's own blood. And with a weak gasp, the deviljho collapsed onto the ground. The yellow in it's eyes fading with it's own life.

God, it only with the deviljho dead did the full weight of my pain begin to set in. Must be the damn adrenaline wearing off. The only thing I could even make out as I fell beside Tafu was Centorea's concerned voice, trying to get a response out of me...

 _X Few hours later..._

 _"Awww, my head..."_

Man I hate that shit feeling you get after a hunt. When all that pain the monster caused suddenly becomes more apparent, when you stop moving and can feel the cracked bones crunching inside you, the dripping blood flooding out of your body.

 _"Taiden? Come on, let's get you standing."_ A reassuring voice suggested, while someone helped me up onto my legs.

The very first thing I caught sight of, was what was left of Hubby's house. A massive gouge smashed down where Hubby was thrown, pieces of furniture and books hanging or still tumbling down. Even bed sheets and curtains blew against the wind, or were sent flying through the sky with the wind.

Close by, Centorea and Rachnee looked on as other hunters loaded Hades onto a holding caravan before being taken away. How he didn't wake up during that whole fight, I can't even begin to wonder.

Mero and Miia both tried to calm both Suu and Papi. Both still shaking with shock, probably from what they had just seen happen before them. Even Smith tried to help calm them down, kneeing down to their level as she tried to offer them calm words, probably explaining to them that the deviljho isn't coming back. I guess Smith does have a soft side after all.

But there's still one person missing, Hubby.

 _God... Hubby is dead... because of me..._

"Why the hell did he have to get involved?!" I snapped almost loosing my composure.

 _"Hey, I couldn't let you get eaten!"_

Huh?

Turning around, it turned out the very person who helped me up was Hubby. Part of his face bandaged up, along with his right arm. Yet apart from all that, he looked shockingly fine. Almost like he'd been in a rough fight rather than tossed about by a deviljho.

 _"Your... alive?!"_

"Yeah, I'm very much alive." Hubby obviously pointed out. "The girls helped pull me out of the derby after I crashed into the house."

...

"What?"

"Your. Alive?!" Who in the hell is this guy?!

"Yes, I'm alive." Hubby repeated. "I'm fine."

"You're fine? I SAW YOU GET TOSSED ABOUT, THROWN INTO A GODDAMN HOUSE LIKE A ROCK! And all you have to say about that is _'your fine'_?!"

"Well, my head kind of hurts." Hubby admitted pointing out the bandage over half his face. "And my arms feels tense, but apart from that I'm alright."

"No, no, no. Nobody is _'alright'_ after they hunt a monster!" I made clear. "Especially a deviljho, I could feel my arms almost rattling out of my sockets when I killed that deviljho with my charge blade-"

"Actually, about that." Smith butted in, having calmed down Papi and Suu. "Centorea stated you sawed through the deviljho's jaw, correct?"

"Uh, yeah." I admitted. "There's a Hunting Art in involves the charge blade that... basically works as a chainsaw. But hey, it took down the deviljho."

"No, it didn't." Wait, what? "The hunters carried out a postmortem on the deviljho while you were unconscious."

"And?"

"Your attack did mortally wound it, but what killed it was actually the poison it had ingested."

 _"Poison?!"_ I can't believe it, is she being serious? "There has to be mistake."

"No, the hunters found the same liquid akin to poison." Smith explained. "Your _'charge blade'_ is it not coated with a poison?"

"No, Die Walkure is a thunder based weapon." I revealed. "It isn't designed to apply any poi-"

No, wait a minute.

There _was_ something on the charge blade sheild before I killed the deviljho...

"Miia's food."

 _"Oh god..."_ Hubby moaned burying his head in his hand.

"Is something wrong? I thought I heard my name?" Miia asked, her and the rest of the girls joining us.

"Miia." Easy Taiden, don't offend her. "I think you're cooking... poisoned that deviljho."

"What?!" Miia jumped back, seemingly in shock. "But, I didn't do anything to my cooking."

"Miia. Just, what did you cook?" Hubby asked, bracing himself for what he was about to hear.

"My special White Rice Gruel." Miia revealed. "I even made sure to use all my special ingredients. White rice, white onions, white sesame, white-hot boiling water, white cabbage, white pepper, white peach, white icefish, white roe, and white chocolate."

Oh my...

I knew Miia had problem with cooking from last night's meal. But the fact it kills a deviljho?! That is just a whole new level or bad.

"Miia-san, I explained this last time you made that." Centorea pointed out. "White rice is not white. JUST BECAUSE 'TIS MADE OF WHITE FOOD!"

"Was it that bad?" Rachnee whispered, her eyes almost unsure whether to be disturbed, or laughing out loud.

"It wasn't even white." I whispered back, remembering it's lingering purple mist.

"Come on, it couldn't have been that bad..." Miia defending, yet her voice gave away she acceptance over the main point. "Could it."

"Well, I guess I kind of a good thing you made it." Hubby admitted. "I mean, if you didn't. That monster could killed someone."

First off, I could have easily killed that deviljho with my eyes closed (Man, they smell of rotting flesh). Second, HUBBY SHOULD BE DEAD! How does him being alive make any sense?!

"With all due respect, Dear Sir. That monster did leave it's mark." Mero pointed out, bringing up what was left of Hubby's house.

"Oh, right. The house." Hubby noticed, sheepishly.

"That brings me onto the other reason I'm here." Smith explained. "The house will be repaired, and the cost will be taken care of. But as it will take sometime to repair, perhaps you should all spend sometime on vacation."

Oh sure, deviljho nearly kills one of them. And she goes and give them a vacation for it. Then again, they do need it after tonight.

"But, what about Taiden and Taffy?" Papi brought up.

"It okay, I can stay here and help repair the house." I offered. "I mean, I did sort of cause this to happen. So it's only fair I make it up to you guys."

"Actually, Taiden-kun. _You're going on vacation with them."_

"What? Where did you come up with-"

Before I could even finish what I started, Smith handed out a letter towards me. Even taking it from her, I could make out the signature of the Hunting Guild. What does this have to do with vacation?

The answer came when I read what the letter said;

 _'Sister/Brother of the Fifth Fleet, it is time._

 _I'll keep my farewell brief, never was much with words._

 _Once you board the Fifth Fleet, there is no turning back, not for a while. The next ground you're feet will touch will be that of the New World. If you have lost your nerve, then do not come, and let no one judge you. But if you have the blood of a hunter, then sail safe and strong. And may the Sapphire Star light your way.'_

 _Yours respectfully, Admiral.'_

They're calling for hunters to join the Fifth Fleet? But then that means...

"Fifth Fleet? New World? What does mean?" Hubby asked, as unsure about this as the girls.

"It means it has started." I uttered. "The Elder Crossing has begun."

Suddenly, all the stories out of Dundorma came rushing back. Stories of teostras, scorching the land beneath their burning scales. Kushala Daoras, tearing building apart from within their own tornadoes. Chameleos drowning the Battlequater under their poisonous clouds. Kirins, tearing open the sky with their thunder coated horn.

"Elder Crossing?" Centorea repeated. "What tis that?"

"The migrations of many kinds of Elder Dragons." I explained, looking out towards the coast in the distance. "All of them traveling towards the New World."

"So then, what is an Elder Dragon?" Mero asked innocently.

"Probably another casual monster to hunt down." Rachnee suggested, wrong in so many level.

"An Elder Dragon. A monster whose power rivals are unimaginable." I snapped, still thinking back to countless Elder Dragon attacks in Dundorma. "They can set off volcanoes, start thunderstorms, cloak the whole land in darkness. They are as strong as your titans."

"But, what about that monster." Papi brought up, pointing her wing to the dead deviljho.

"It is nothing compared to an Elder Dragon." Actually, I guess maybe a deviljho is as strong as an Elder Dragon? I'll have to look it up.

"So, if these Elder Dragons have unmatched power. Why do they migrate?" Miia wondered.

"I don't know."

"Wha- I'm sorry. What was that?" Rachnee asked, a smile stretching over her face.

"Ugh... I don't know, why they migrate." I repeated, basically admitting I know nothing for once.

"Ha ha! You don't know!" Rachnee laughed, earning her confused looks from everyone else. "I never thought I'd hear that!"

"Rachnee, no one know why." I pointed out. "No ones has even be able to try following the Elder Crossing for centuries."

"Really? How come?" Hubby asked.

"Because the Elder Crossing used to happen only once a century." I explained. "And even then, no one had the technology to travel towards the New World until recently. But over recently years, it's taken place every five years."

"So then something has caused the Elder Crossing to occur more often." Centorea summed up.

"And whatever it is, must be in the New World." Rachnee added, pieces it all together.

"So let me get this straight." I tried summing up everything to Smith. "You want Hubby and the rest of the girls, to come with me to the New World. Even though, there is no telling when we'll come back?"

"Pretty much." Smith admitted.

The New World though. A place no one knows anything about. I haven't even been to the New World before, so I have no clue what to even expect. And if I'm a newbie in the New World, then the others don't have a hope.

Come on, Taiden! The New World, the very place Elsie dreamed about going to... If she was here, she would gladly go!

 _But she's not..._

Noticing Tafu nudge my arm, I gently stroke her neck before giving a faithful smile to everyone else. To be honest, if I'm having to go to the New World. Then I would quite like going with everyone else.

"Well then, we've got a New World to discover..."


	13. A whole New World

_X Three days later, 10 miles off the coast…._

"Man, this night is dragging on…"

There's no point in trying to sleep through the night, from what the Captain has stated, we're actually rather close to the New World. Probably going to make landfall around sun rise.

Among the crowded canteen of our ship, I had managed to get a table for myself with Tafu lying beside me. Quietly reading up on monsters documented close to our destination…. Well, it was quite until Papi and Suu found us. In no time, Tafu was once again covered in blue and green from Papi and Suu's cute affection, luckily both were careful not to go near her still limping leg.

"Good morning, Taiden." Suu greeted innocently.

"Morning Suu." I smiled, noticing that it was just these two up. "Are the others not up yet?"

"They're getting up right now." Papi answered, engulfing Tafu's neck with her wings. "But Rachnee was coming out of her room while we were leaving."

The sound of eight armoured covered legs soon became apparent over the chatter of fellow hunters and surprised gasps.

"Speaking of the devil." I smiled already knowing who it was.

"I'm flattered." Rachnee sarcastically replied, moving past other hunters as she made her spot at the other side of the table in front of me.

"Did you checked up on the others?" I asked, still reading through my Hunter Notes.

"Centorea said she'll help Mero up. After she checked Honey in case Miia sneaked in with him…. Again." Rachnee explained, smirking at a confused passing hunter. "Had trouble sleeping then?"

"Sort of." I admitted, looking up at her. "I couldn't get to sleep, so I came up here reading up on monsters close to our destination."

Before I could even get back to reading, Rachnee shot her webbing at my Hunter Notes before pulling it back towards her, giving her a chance to read it for herself.

"Large Monsters currently documented in the Ancient Forest." Rachnee began, reading loud enough for me to here. "Great Jagras, Pukie Pukie? Tobi-Kadachi. Anjanath. Rathian and Rathalos…. Any of those names sound familiar?"

"Only Rathian and Rathalos." I admitted. "But I've face plenty of those before, they're nothing new."

 _"But surely if they're in a new continent, they may have new ways to kill you?"_ A proud voice pointed out, followed by the sound of clattering hooves.

Turning back, I was soon greeted by Centorea, who surprisingly, was without Mero at all.

"I thought you were helping Mero up?" Rachnee asked, just as confused as I was.

"I…. I had trouble getting her up here." Centorea sheepishly admitted, can easily guess why she had trouble getting up. "But some hunters offered to help us up."

"Thank you so much, your kindness is unwavering." A gentle and polite voice thanked, singling Mero being helped up.

"No problem, Miss." One hunter assured before heading off to join their friends.

"Looks like someone has already twisted hunters around her fingers." Rachnee joked, a smirk drawing itself over her face.

"What? Oh, I wouldn't dream of that, Rachnee-san." Mero admitted, pushing herself over to us. "I must admit though, I am rather surprised that Dear Sir and Miia-san are not up."

"Sorry! Sorry! I'm so sorry!"

SMASH!

"SORRY!

"Miia, just keep going. I'm right behind you."

The commotion from behind, signaled the arrival of Miia and Hubby. Yet while Miia had troubled not tripping over hunters and palicos, Hubby tried to help make room for Miia's long body to pass by.

"Oh my…." Mero whispered, one webbed hand cover her mouth.

"The essence of chaos." Rachnee chuckled, obviously finding this very amusing.

"Um, had a bit of trouble?" I asked, trying bring light to the topic.

"Only a little." Hubby admitted, before sitting beside me as Miia brought her body close to her.

"I ended up tripping over six hunters." Miia sheepishly revealed. "Two of those were carrying food as well."

"Where ever she goes, chaos follows." Rachnee joked, causing Suu and Papi to chuckle.

"I didn't cause too much hassle! Did I?" Miia defended, unsure on whether she did or not.

"Well, you'll know when that's true when you leave a bigger mess than an Elder Dragon rampage." I assured, picking up a cup of Dragon Ale from a passing Palico server.

With reminds me, getting a few meals down their stomachs should help wake everyone up.

"Um, excuse me?" I called, catching the Palicos attention. "Can we get a Meat Feast and Salad here?"

"Right away, Meowsir!" the Palico agreed, hastily making its way to the kitchen.

"So then, what do thou think is causing the Elder Crossing?" Centorea brought up, drawing everyone's attention to her. "Surely these powerful monsters must migrate to the New World for some reason."

"Food, shelter, breeding?" Hubby guessed, thinking exactly the same answer I am. "That usually why most animals migrate, right?"

"Has anyone seen a baby Elder Dragon?" Mero asked, siding more the breeding theory.

Actually, come to think of it. No one actually has, wait that's more of a lie. Lao Shan Lung attacks have all been carried out by a young individual, but even then, they're still as big a mountain. And heaven forbids having to hunt a fully grown Lao Shan Lung.

"There's only been one Elder Dragon species sighted in its infant phase." I pointed out. "But that species is too big for anything to take it down, even as a baby."

Huh?

"Well they must migrate for something." Hubby pointed out. "Whatever reason for their migration, the Research Commission here defiantly wants an answer."

Not be rude or anything, but I didn't really catch most of that. Not because I wasn't interested, mainly because I just noticed something else.

Just about opening the canteen door, a small Handler made some space for her rather massive meal. Man, with a small body like that, I'm guessing she's quite the active type. Yet even with the banquet before her, her attention soon turned from her meal to the window. Rushing towards the window, the Handler adjusted her binocular goggles to get a better look.

Has she seen something?

"Taiden-san?" Mero called, catching my attention. "Is something wrong?"

"Nah, I'm fine. I'm gonna check to see if she's alright." I assured, briefly pointing to the Handler. "Carry on without me."

"Actually, I would appreciate to find out as well." Centorea admitted, getting up too.

With the others still chatting as they waited for their meals, Centorea and I made our way over to the Handler, who was still looking intently out from the window.

"Listen to that, getting rough out there. Waves are really picking up." the Handler muttered, seemingly knowing we were right next to her. "That's gotta mean landfall."

"Rough waves aren't anything a hunter can't handle." I assured. "Names Taiden Buredo."

"Nice name, Anna-"

Anna's words stopped once her goggles settled straight on Centorea. Yet much to mine and Centorea's surprise, her mouth open to a wide shocked smile. Even as she removed her goggles to reveal her stunned brown eyes. Kind of looks... cute.

"Y- Your an extraspecies, right?" Anna asked much to Centorea's own blushing demeanor.

"A member of the centaur race to be more precise." Centorea admitted, smiling at her newfound admiration. "But yes. I am Centorea Shianus, an extraspecies. I must admit, how did you know we were beside you without looking."

"Well, I'm not physic. But I do have pretty good hearing." Anna joked, her eyes flashing with joy. "I happen to have met extraspecies myself- WOW!"

"CRAP!"

The entire boat seem to rock with unmatchable force, while some hunter were knocked on their feet. Others struggled to keep away from the falling items and meals. Even Tafu who had been calm and quiet previously had instantly reared back in alarm.

"What- what's going on?!" Papi yelled, just about catching Miia as she fell from her seat.

"We must have hit something!" Anna realized, rushing out to the main deck.

Whatever we've hit, I sure as hell want to find out too.

With the others following behind me, I trailed Anna up to the main deck. Even among the crashing waves and night clocked sky, it was hard to miss what our ship had hit. A rising volcano, spearing out of the ocean among the many ships around us.

"We hit a volcano?!" Miia yelled in shocked. "How did we end up hitting that?!"

Yet before any of us could even answer, the entire ship seemed to shift up. Making it hard for any of us to stand without sliding down. Damn it, the volcano must be lifting the ship up! So if we fall off... we're dead!

"Everyone run up! NOW!"

We need to get a grip to the ship as it rises, unless we have something to hold on to, we're gonna fall straight off into the ocean.

Almost by instinct, Papi flu high into the air. From up there, she didn't need to worry about falling off. Which is more than we can say. With no way of grabbing onto something, Tafu instantly went falling down straight to the entrance that lead to the canteen. Luckily for her, her own bulk caused her to to become suck firmly in the entrance.

Within seconds, the ship was now tripping back completely. What was once a deck to walk on, was now a wall with little ways to stop ourselves from falling. One falling bag ended up hitting Centorea, losing her grip on the floor, Centorea went falling down towards Rachnee. Even from where I was dangling, I could make out the shock in Rachnee's eyes before Centorea collided into her.

But just in time, Miia swung her tail towards the two falling girls. Allowing both of them something latch onto as they fell. But even with all of us struggling to hold on, we could all feel the ship itself falling from the volcano. Until one crash among the volcano sent me flying off towards the hard earth.

SMASH!

 _"Owww..."_

Even as I forced my hands below to push me up, I could feel the intense heat burning off the wet rock below me. Wait, I don't think volcanoes are meant to do that. Let alone just shot up from the ocean. Or even glow beneath-

 _Wait, glow?_

Looking back down beneath me, among the water soaked, black rock. One stone seemed to glow with an unnatural blue light. Even when I tore out from the earth, the blue stone maintained it's glow. Taking a closer look at it's perfect sphere shape, the faint outline of a wyvern was engraved upon it.

I swear, I feel as though I should know about this- but why does it feel so unfamiliar?

 _"Papi?! Master?! Anyone?!"_

"Suu? Over here!" I called out, easily hearing the voice of a scared Slime.

Tucking the blue stone into one pocket, my uneasy feet forced me forward to the source of the voice. Only a few feet ahead of me, Suu stayed close to Mero, not far from them, what was left of Mero's burnt and wet wheelchair was engulfed by pouring lava. Guess I'm not the only one sent flying off the ship then. Luckily, the ship itself was only some meter ahead of us, stuck between two jagged rocks.

"Oh my, this is certainly one encounter I do not wish to be involved in." Mero admitted in concern.

"Hang on, I've got you." I assured Mero, picking her up in my arms.

With Mero in my arms and Suu sticking close, we hurried from our spot before we could end up either wash out to sea, or burnt alive under lava. Yet even with balls of lava blasting out of the rock, Suu gripped my arms tight in fear.

"Suu, perhaps shrinking yourself to hang onto Taiden may be better." Mero suggested, hold on, can Suu shrink?

Suu's only answer was to wrapped her arms around my neck before shrinking herself to a small blue blob, with nothing but one antennae and two green eyes to make her out. Unfortunately, the raincoat and boots she was wearing didn't shrink with her. And in seconds, they went flying with the wind... So much for that.

 _"Hello? Anyone there?!"_ Another voice yelled, coming from the stuck ship, sounds like Anna got thrown off too.

"Anna! It's us!" I yelled, attempt to run faster towards with Mero in my arms and Suu wrapped around my neck.

"Oh, thank goodness you're okay." Anna breathed in relief. "Look what's happened to the ship!"

"Taiden?! Mero?! Suu?!" Hubby called from up above on the ship.

By the looks of it, he and the other girls seem to be safe up on the ship. But now it's stuck among the rocks, on still very active volcano...

"Hang on, we're coming to get you!" Centorea called down as Rachnee lowered her webbing down.

But before any of us could react, the entire volcano moved again. With the rocks holding it in place crumbling apart, the ship fell back into the ocean with the others still on it.

And the rest of us still on the volcano...

 _"This can't be happening..."_ Was all I could mutter in lost hope.

"Oh no, how are we supposed to get off here now?" Mero wondered, her once calm and upbeat face all gone leaving nothing but fear and despair.

"I've got an idea, this way!" Anna called, already moving higher up the volcano.

What is she doing?! We need to go down the volcano to get off, not UP the volcano!

"Anna, wait-"

But before I could finish, the volcano shifted again, the floor we were standing on now attempted to slide us off into the ocean. But just in time, I managed to get a grip into the hard rock, with Mero wrapping her arms around my chest.

Wait a minute, volcanoes don't move this rapidly... And sense when do volcanoes just erupt from the ocean without warning? Yet a deep rumbling growl, vibrating our organs soon lead to the truth being revealed.

"This is no volcano... It's a monster!" Now it makes sense. "We're on a monster!"

"What?!" But another echoing growl was enough proof for Anna. "Oh no, I knew it."

Suddenly, a eruption blasted from where we were holding on. With rocks blasting out from the monster's back, we were all sent flying back, the sea itself rushing towards us-

SWOOP!

 _What?_

Something held a tight, yet gentle grip on my shoulder. Even Anna had found herself caught too, but Mero and Suu still kept their hold on me. The sight of faint blue feathers, soon revealed our savior.

"It's okay, Papi's got you!" a triumphant Papi chirped, flying straight away from the lumbering monster as it made is way for land.

"Oh my god, you certainly have helpful friends." Anna breathed, her arms dangling in the air.

"Yeah, I'm just as lucky as Hubby is." I admitted, more grateful for Papi's rescue then words can describe.

Flying high above the volcanic monster, we could finally see what had forced us off our ship. A gigantic monster, seemingly a volcanic turtle, lumbering towards land on two legs. The very ocean around it steaming up from the lava that oozed out from it's volcanic back.

"Okay, maybe going up wasn't a good idea." Anna admitted, seeing just what we had been on seconds ago.

"Papi-san, just where are we going?" Mero called up above the howling winds.

"Past the big tree." Papi chirped, still looking ahead. "The ships were all heading near it."

Big tree?

Wow... Papi wasn't kidding. Even flying high above the forest below, the massive tree beside us seemed to dwarf the volcanic monster we had been on. This must be the Ancient Forest then, the foliage below us almost glowing during the sun rise, aptonoths and other monsters calmly grazing on the bush covered coast. Never mind the living volcano only a few miles from them-

Wow!

"Papi? What's wrong?" I called up.

Papi's once calm and focused face was now red with pain. Even her grip on us seemed to be loosing up on us. She must be struggling to carrying all of us!

"Papi can't... keep flying..." Papi gritted through her teeth.

The zooming ground beneath us helped to back up my first thoughts. Within seconds, all of us were now crashing through the trees, snapping branches tumbling through the leaves before the sound of four people landed on the ground.

"Owww..." Can't I just have a peaceful and calm landing?

"Taiden-san, are you okay?" Mero asked, forcing herself up. Or a least trying too.

"Hold on, let me help." I assured Mero, once again picking her up until she was in my arms.

"I swear, I am truly sorry to burden you with this." Mero apologized hastily.

"Mero, you don't need to." I pointed out, noticing Anna close by with Papi. "No one knew this would be happening, all we need to do is get back to the ship."

"Hey, Taiden! Check this out!" Anna called out, with Papi flying above to get a better view. "Someone's already set up camp here."

"If this is a hunting spot, then that would make sense." I pointed out. "Did you find anything in it."

"Well, I did fly a container filled with scountflies." Anna admitted, pulling it out.

 _"Scoutflies?"_ Is this like a New World thing?

"Apparently, hunters here use them to track down monsters." Anna explained, fitting the container to my belt. "So, now you won't lose track of any monster."

Once the container had been fitter, a small flurry of scoutflies surged around it before retreating back into it. This... could take some getting used to.

"I also found this map." Anna continued holding out a map. "Well, part of one at least. But it's better than having no map."

That... is actually a good point. Just then, Papi flu down beside us. Almost on cue, Suu peaked up from atop my head. How did she get there? Although, it actually feels rather cute having a small blob atop your head.

"Did you see the ship?" I asked, starting to feel the strain of holding up a mermaid.

"Yeah, it's north from where we are." Papi pointed, making a very cool breeze as she flap her wing.

"She's right." Anna agreed, putting the map away. "The Research Commission's base of operation is that direction, that where our ship was supposed to dock."

"So does that mean Dear Sir and the others will be there?" Mero asked, her eyes filled with hope.

"Hopefully." I admitted, not sure if they are actually there. "But for now, it would be best for us to make our way to base."

"Got it, this way." Anna agreed, already heading north.

"Anna, wait!" I called, trying to catch up with her. "You can't just run off like that."

"And why not, we want to get to the base as soon as, right?" Anna pointed out.

"Yeah, but that doesn't you should go running off ahead." I explained, seeing Papi's shadow fly over us. "You could end up running straight into a monsters open jaw. Stay close, so we don't end up getting separated."

That seemed to get her to slow down her pace, although up ahead. Papi had landed back down on the ground, getting closer, her focused was solely on the herd of aptonoths not far ahead of us, grazing on the grass and plants beside the shallow stream.

"Look at all those Taffys..." Papi muttered, her eyes amazed to see so many.

"They're not all Tafu, Papi." I made clear.

God, I hope Tafu's okay...

"We should go around them." Anna pointed out, looking down at a route that lead around the herd. "We don't want to cause a stampede or attract a bulls attention."

Carefully making our way around the herd, we ended up carrying on towards the Base...

 _X A few minutes later..._

"Are you sure this the way?" I asked, growing rather annoyed. "These scoutflies don't seem to be helping."

"They're leading us somewhere." Anna pointed out, following the scoutflies trail. "We should keep following them to find out what."

"Oh, lost within an unforgiving forest." Mero went on, her eyes lost in her own thoughts. "Unsure of which path will lead us to Dear Sir, truly this is tragic!"

Judging from Anna's baffled look, she seemed just as confused as I did upon hearing about Mero 'love' for tragedy.

"She... has a thing for tragedy?" I tried to sum up, continuing forward.

Suddenly, the scoutflies on focused on one spot near a broken tree. Upon looking closer, it turned out to be dripping ooze, purple. Probably poisonous too, then. Question is... what left it.

"Hey!" Anna whispered, pulling me behind the tree.

Her reason for it, soon wandered from behind another tree ahead of us. A monster, from the look of it's body, a bird wyvern. Wings folded up, green scales covering it's body, while feathers coated it's neck. And a strange chameleon head, from which extended a large pink tongue coated in saliva.

"What kind of monster is that?" Anna wondered.

"You tell me, I'm the noob here." I whispered.

Just in time, we were able to duck our heads down as the monster spat out a ball of poison in front of us, it's feathers shaking through the air before it turned it's attention away from us.

"Oh my, it seems something has upset it." Mero pointed out, but what has upset it?

The answer came when the monster focused to something else. A large magma rock, still scorching the earth and any liquid, as proven when the monster spat another poison ball, only for it to stream up almost instantly.

"Wha- what is that?" Papi wondered, peaking her head from behind the tree.

"It looks a lot like that monster we ran into we got here." Mero admitted.

She might be onto to something, the texture of it, the very heat it left off. It looks almost identical to the monster from before.

"You think it could be from it?" Anna wondered.

"I'd like to found out." I admitted, before turning back to the others. "But we need to left those at the Base know first."

"Right." Everyone agreed.

And with that, we hastily hurried away from the scene, leaving the monster to carry on attacking the magma rock. But by the time the scoutflies had lead us to the coast, they suddenly turned red before retreating back into my container.

"Why have they started hiding?" Papi asked, looking around for anything strange.

"Oh no, they only do that when they sense danger." Anna explained, keeping close us.

But, there isn't any monsters close by. No aptonoths grazing close by, no birds, no nothing. It's us four-

AHHH!

Without warning, a large body crashed through us. Sending us all falling over and forcing Mero out of my grip, but before I could even get up. A large claw pinned me down to ground, forcing me to look up at my attacker.

A large monster, a head and body like that of an iguana, yet a shaggy mane atop of it's head and neck. And a mouthful of teeth close for my liking. Luckily, before the monster could do anything else. Papi crashed down on the monster's back, with one talon digging into the monsters back, Papi slashed at the monster with her other talon.

"GET OFF MY FRIEND!" Papi yelled, managing to force the monster off me.

"Taiden, come on!" Anna helped me up, before just about lifting Mero up in my arms..

But even as Papi continued to strike at the monsters flailing body, a hunter suddenly leaped up onto the monsters back, looking directly into Papi's shocked eyes.

"Don't mind me, pretty bird." The hunter assured before gripping the monster's mane.

Forcing the monster straight into a fallen tree, the hunter jumped off as the monster crashed among the tree, forcing Papi off it's back and opening up a new path.

"This way! Hurry!" the hunter yelled as we rushed to join him

"Okay, let's get going." I agreed, forcing the others on as the monster regained it's footing.

With a monster now trailing behind us, we rushed on following the path of the new hunter. But just when a entrance became visible, the monster rammed into me, sending me crashing among the bushes.

"Taiden! Come on!" Papi yelled, already with the others on the other side of the entrance.

But just as the monster tried to lung at me, a larger brute wyvern crashed into it. It's black feathers darkening the air as it locked it's pink skinned jaw around the other monster, shaking it and slamming it down on the ground.

"That is not good..." The new hunter admitted.

DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!

I'm stuck between a goddamn monster fight, right underneath the brute wyverns body as it legs kept on blocking my path. Even though, (luckily) it's attention was still on the monster in it's jaw.

"Taiden! JUMP!" Mero yelled, seeing the monsters tail flying straight for me.

Jumping with all my might, my own body felt like it was flying briefly. Must be funny for some people to see, a hunter jumping through the air with a confused Slime blob on their head.

CRASH!

Within a few seconds, I was now lying flat on the ground. Luckily, on the other side of the closed gate. Away from the still fighting monster, which right now, was still in the brute wyverns favor.

"Are you okay?" the Papi asked helping me up.

"I'm brilliant." I huffed out, feeling like my air had been punched out.

"Let's get going." the new hunter suggested, as eager to get away from here the rest of us were.

"Alright." Anna agreed.

And with that, we all ended up trailing the new hunter towards the Research Commission's base. Where hopefully, the others will be waiting for us.


	14. Welcome to Astera

"So, your name is Jon, not John?"

"Yeah. Sounds the same, spelled differently." Jon explained. "You'll be forgiven if you get that wrong the first few times."

There's a joke about that somewhere, just give me a day to figure it out.

"If it makes you feel any better Sir Jon, my fellow friends have names just as 'unique'." Mero assured, moving her tail up, almost hitting me with it too.

 _"Sir Jon?_ That's a new one." Jon chuckled in amusement.

It wasn't long before the pathway lead of us out of the Ancient Forest, and towards where we should have originally made landfall. The Research Commission Base.

Where six almost bone like structures speared out, curving to form an arc above us, beyond it laid a thriving port of trading, fishing, and blacksmiths. All a hunter needs, is all here… hopefully.

"Wow, look at those perches." Papi gasped, eyeing the gate towering over us.

"I don't think those are perches Papi." I pointed out, beginning to struggle to hold up Mero.

Hey, she's not heavy! It just carrying a mermaid for most of the morning strains on your arms after a while, especially when you've been running too.

"Amazing, isn't it?" Jon admitted. "It's like nature intended on us to build Astera right here."

"Astera? I like it." Anna agreed, brimming with energy.

Well, it's no Loc Lac City or Port Tanzia, that's for sure… Okay maybe it is…

Just above the main trading area, a large ship rested above the entire base. A large hole visible even from down here, although the chain lift moving up and down from it, seemed to show that it is very much in use, how it ended up there…. I'm probably going to have to ask at some point.

That wouldn't be so much of a problem asking someone around here, every trading stand you walk by, dozens of people walked by. Some casually writing up notes in their journals, others just getting off the few ships that docked-

 _SHIT! The others!_

"Hold on, you haven't seen any odd faces just arrive have you?" I asked John.

"Well I did help out some interesting people a few minutes ago." John joked, bringing up the irony in my question. "No worries, the rest of the Fifth Fleet are already here. You guys are the last to arrive."

 _"MASTER! Wait!"_ A proud and dignified voice called.

Just as we made our way down to the docking sight, Hubby came into view. War Basher firmly in his grasp. Behind him, Centorea, Miia and Rachnee rushed out, even Tafu stumbled out to halt Hubby. All of them concerned for Hubby's almost fire forged determination, mainly because of how much that determination can get you killed while hunting.

"John-Dono stated he'd go searching for them." Centorea brought up. "He does have more experience here then we have."

"And what if he gets lost?" Hubby suggested, concern drowning his own words. "What if he runs into a monster? I can't leave the others stuck in the middle of nowhere."

"Thank you, Hubby. I'm so touched by your concern." I joked, faking a woman's voice… or at least trying.

"Husband!" Papi yelled in joy, flying into Hubby until he was lying flat on the floor, engulfed in blue feathers.

"Oww…." Husband moaned, trying to get back up.

"Hey, gorgeous…" I whispered gently, as Tafu rubbed her head against me. Her gentle bellow sounding almost like an adorable Palico.

Amidst all this, the other girls seemed to relax. As if a great weight had been taken off their shoulder, well… expect for Rachnee, who just gave a barely noticeable smile.

"Oh, thank goodness." Miia breathed, although some of voice sounded more annoyed. "Darling was ready to go out searching for you guys."

"We did overhear Dear Sir's declaration Miia-san." Mero admitted.

"Is there any reason you're cradling Mero in your arms, Taiden-san?" Rachnee brought up.

"Her wheelchair got smashed during the attack." I explained, noting the weight from carrying Mero becoming more apparent. "Is there a wheelchair somewhere for her?"

"Here, I'll go help find her one." Hubby offered, lifting Mero out of my hold and into his arms.

Ohhhhh….. My arms…..

"Wait a minute, where's Suu?" Miia brought up, noticing the absence of a certain Slime Girl.

Right then, the sudden rush of coolness signalled Suu popping her small innocent head out from behind me. Within seconds of seeing Hubby, Suu's eyes beamed with joy.

"Why she is like that?" Hubby wondered… until it suddenly clicked in his mind the reason for it…. "Oh…"

"Needing something, Suu?" Rachnee hinted, holding out a yellow raincoat with matching boots.

Instantly, Suu launched from my back and at the raincoat. Within seconds, Suu stood as an excited and innocent Slime Girl. Much to John and Anna's bewilderment.

"You get used to it." Centorea assured them.

"Um, Rachnee. Where did you get that raincoat from?" Seriously, where did she?

"Suu packed a few raincoats with her for the journey." Rachnee explained, looking back on everyone's luggage being taken off the ship… or what hasn't been burnt and scorched. "Had to explain to them not to trade it away though."

"Well this here is the Tadeyard, guess the name says it all." John admitted, leading us through the many trading sights.

"Look at all the people, and the stuff!" Anna admitted, joining Papi and Suu in their excited exploration.

"It's taken my breath away." Hubby admitted, moving out a passing Palicoes way just in time.

"We've got it all here." John proudly stated. "Hunters to do all the exploring, Scholars to do the research, Technicians to keep them going."

"In other words, this is the beating heart of the Commission." I summed up, Astera may look different, but it's vertically the same as the Loc Lac and Port Tanzia.

"Wait here a sec." John stopped us, before going on ahead of us. "Commander, I found em!"

However, now Tafu was beginning to let loose a low growl. What's gotten into her? She only does that when there are monsters close by, there isn't any-

 _RAWWWWR!_

Oh.

Up ahead, an old time worn man turned his attention away from Meeting Table towards us. Tanned skin (no doubt from the New World weather). White hair and beard almost devoid of colour. Even eyes that brought both a sense of calmness and respect.

But that wasn't what got everyone's attention.

Beside him, a large lumbering monster reared its towering neck up. An almost sea monster styled head turned to face us, revealing two brown horns that stand out among it's sea blue scales. Two red eyes seemingly eyeing our every move.

"Um… John….."

"Yeah, I forgot to say this before but…." John tried to explain, sheepishly rubbing the back of his head. "The Commander has a Lagiacrus."

Again, the Lagiacrus unleashed another ear piercing roar, answered only by Tafu rearing up and pounding the ground to let loose her own bellow.

"Safaia, that's enough." The Commander eased, rubbing his hand down the Lagiacruses claw. "They've already been enough just getting here."

Within a second, Safaia lost her predatory stare, lowering her hooded neck down to bask in the sun. And with Safaia seemingly taking no interest in us as food, Tafu quickly calmed down as well.

"Welcome to Astera, I'm glad you made it back safely." The Commander greeted, having settled his Leviathan down. "Don't worry about Safaia, she's as gentle as a Sunfish when you get to know her."

"Can't be any worse than putting up with Tafu." I assured, earning a hard push from Tafu.

"Um, Commander?" Mero asked, almost slapping Hubby by accident with my tail. "If I may be bold to ask-"

"With all due respect. As much I want to answer any questions, I'm being pulled in eight different directions at once." The Commander admitted. "We'll be cover important matters at council, which I expect all of you to be at. If you have anything to say, then keep them for council"

"My, my. Are we that popular already?" Rachnee smirked, enough make me smirk too.

"The Guild has spoken highly of your species and cultures." The Commander explained. "Each of you carry knowledge and experience that can aid many of us here. Vital in the New World."

Knowledge? Defiantly, Experience? I'd rather not share with anyone…

"Now go settle down in your living quarters, you'll hear a horn for when it's time for council." The Commander ordered. "You should all rest for a bit after having such an eventful arrival."

"You have no idea, Commander." I admitted.

 _X An hour later…_

Luckily for us, our living quarter just so happened to be one of the biggest and most stunning living quarter in Astera.

Enchanting decorations, sunlight beaming down through the window. Even an open walk way into a breath taking garden, a large pond big enough for a person to swim in, all overlooking into the Ancient Forest.

Personally I prefer my caravan because I'm just used to it. However, fitting everyone into my caravan…. Not worth bringing up. And besides, everyone else is taking a liking to this.

While Miia, Centorea and Rachnee had all gone off into their rooms (nearly all the girls were sad we had separate rooms for obvious reasons), Papi and Suu were both enjoying the pond, even managing to get Tafu to go in. Hubby was concerned at first about Suu melting in the pond, but then it turned out they had supplied us with swimming suits made from Plesioth scales (the only thing that is worth hunting a Plesioth for) which Suu look to in seconds.

Mero had finally be provided with a wheelchair to make up for burnt and ruined one, and was now relaxing by the edge of the pond with Hubby keeping her company. Which just left me to sort out my stuff in my room. Luckily for me, my whole caravan had made out of the monster attack, along with my armour and weapons. Thank goodness for that, didn't want to start from scratch all over again.

"There, that should be it." I breathed, closing my armour cupboard.

But as I rested by hands in my pocket, the feeling of a hard ore coursed through my hand. Pulling it out, I was quickly reminded of the strange blue ore found on the monster. Should have asked the Commander about this, actually. Oh well, I could ask them at council.

Actually, might be worth going for quick dip in the pond with the others.

Making my way out of my room, I eventually joined the others beside the pond. Soaking up the warm sunlight of the morning sun. Yep, worth jumping off a mountain sized monster for sure.

"Feeling any better?" Hubby asked as I sat at the edge of pond, dipping my legs in.

"Ahhh…. Now I am." I breathed, embracing the cool water on my skin. "I swear, I will never moan about having cold feet, after being on that monster."

"Well, at least you are still able to walk." Mero pointed out. "Which is more than I can say."

 _What?_

"What do you mean, Mero?" Hubby asked, seemingly just as confused as I was.

"Well, with all due respect. I truly grateful to be here." Mero explained, holding her hands together while looking down. "But due to my… limitations. I… feel more like a burden then any help."

Limitation? Oh…

"You mean, over the fact you're a mermaid?" Hubby caught on.

His only answer was a timid nod from the mermaid in question, proving his point. And to be honest, Mero does have a good point.

Most of the other girls, even though they all different due to their species and the way their bodies work. They can all still move freely on land, or in Papi's and Rachnee's case, through the air, or high up tall surfaces.

Mero though, isn't. Everything about her biology, is designed to be unrivalled in water. At the cost of her mobility on land. Just thinking back to our arrival here was enough to prove that.

"Are you certain you can't move at all on land without your wheelchair?" I asked.

"Well, in fairness. I am able to stand." Mero admitted, back away from the pools edge.

And sure enough, forcing her hands behind her back, Mero forced herself onto her flipper, only just keeping still. A standing mermaid? That… Isn't something you normally see every day.

"But I can't… move like this." Mero pointed out, falling back onto her… butt?

"We'll figure something out for you Mero." Hubby assured, giving off a warm smile. "I'm sure the people here can help sort out your mobility."

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

"What the-"

 _BOOOOOOOM!_

The second one was enough for Papi and Suu to cease splashing Tafu in the pond, all of them eventually pulling themselves out.

"Did you guys here that?" Miia called, making her way into the hallway, with Centorea and Rachnee following close by.

"Hey guys!"

Turning the doorway, Anna burst though, excitement almost sparkling in her eyes.

"They're calling for a council, we should get going."

 _X Few minutes later…_

Well… now it feels like I'm back in the Wycademy. While most of us 'newcomers' stood facing the Commander over the council map. From the right, stood those in charge of Food Supplies (better keep Miia away from then), and Smith works. One very large and muscular Felyne (kind of scared of pissing him off) and a rust worn man.

On the left, stood those in charge of research. One young black human, a mining clothed old wyverian, and a younger more researched clothed male wyverian. With just left John and Commander at the head of the research map, along with a Rathian armored hunter watching from far back stroking Safaia as she rested.

"Now that you are all here, let us begin council." The Commander started. "After tracking a migrating Elder Dragon across the seas, the Fifth Fleet have finally arrived in Astera. Give them a warm welcome."

"I must say, I was not expecting extra species to arrive off the Fifth Fleet." The research woman admitted, giving off a warm smile.

Yeah, you're not getting any smiles or compliments off me, Miss.

"They're a fine group." The Commander complimented, making some of the girls blush red. "Worthy comrades who will help see the Research Commission's long efforts finally rewarded. Would you like to say a few words?"

"Thank you Commander." Anna thanked, adjusting her googles slightly. "We're ready to roll up our sleeves, and get our hands dirty!"

What… What was that weak sauce?

"Seriously?" I pointed out, earning a confused look from Anna. "That was the best you could come up with?"

"Then do you have anything to say, Taiden?" The Commander questioned.

Oh great, now everyone has their eyes on me. Well done, Taiden. Good job putting yourself in the spotlight.

"Well… as a graduate of the Wycademy… I am confident that any task thrown of us, will go down better then skinning a Khezu!"

That alone triggered an uproar of chuckles and disgusted looks (from imagining actually skinning a Khezu). Even the Commander let loose a small snicker as he turned his head down.

"And you call that your best?" Rachnee teased, elbowing my arm.

"What's a Khezee?" Papi asked, seemingly confused.

"Khezu. And you don't want to know." Anna warned.

"Now, let's get down to business." The Commander began, bringing everyone back to attention. "The latest monster to make the Elder Crossing, is Zorah Magdaros. A huge monster with a mountain of fire upon it's back."

Zorah Magdaros? Rather fitting name come to think of it.

"The Research Commissions job is discover why the Elder Dragons are migrating to the New World." The Commander continued.

"Elder Dragons have been with us, sense the dawn of time." The Chief Ecologist pointed out. "Altering the ecosystem, reshaping the land, and leaving disasters in their wake."

"So whatever is causing them to migrate, must be something important." Hubby summed up, remembering what I had told him before coming here.

"With the Fifth's help, we will find the answer!" The Commander made clear.

"Here hear!"

"Now we're talkin!"

"Hunters." The Commander ordered, looking directly at us. "For the time being, I need you here to help-"

"Actually, we found something while we were on our way here." Anna interrupted, remembering the monster attacking the molten rock. "While we were getting here, we ended up seeing a monster acting strangely around a molten rock."

"What kind of monster?" The Commander asked, eyes locked on us.

"Medium sized bird wyvern?" I added, trying to find the words to explain it. "Green scales, feathered neck, Chameleon face and tongue."

"A Pukei-Pukei." John realized, bringing a name to the monster in question. "Their fairly common in the Ancient Forest, they're not very dangerous monsters either, rather low in the ecosystem."

"No, but this one was acting almost… scared." Papi added, managing to remember it as well, shockingly. "It kept spitting at the red rock for ages."

"Hmm, it sounds like you found something that'll lead us to Zorah Magdaros its own slag." The Commander realized. "I'd send some researchers out to get it by now, but not with a pissed-off Pukei-Pukei nearby."

"What if we hunted it down?" Hubby suggested.

"You've only just got here, and you want to take on the big game?" Anna brought up.

"With all due respect, if John-dono words are true, then hunting this monster may not be too dangerous." Centorea pointed out, clenching the hint of her sword.

"Any monster behaving oddly can be dangerous." The Commander made clear. "But I am willing to let half of you hunt it down."

"Half of us?" Miia repeated, for very good reason.

"I'm putting half you in charge of protecting our scholars while they investigate." The Commander explained. "Our current led on Zorah Magdaros has lead us to the Wildspire Waste, help aimed them as best you can while out there."

"Alright Commander." I agreed, shifting slightly to Mero.

Just then, a bright blue glow began to illuminate close to Mero from my pocket. Great, as if my introduction didn't draw attention, now this glow has everyone looking at me. Even Tafu and Safaia who had both been obvious to every before, seemed drawn to the bright glow.

"Taiden? Is there is something you currently carry on you?" The Commander asked.

Actually, there is. The strange blue ore.

"Yeah, I did want to ask you about this." I explained, pulling it out of my pocket. "I found on Zorah Magdaroses back while getting here, but… I honestly don't know what it is."

"Hold on, let me see that." The Second Fleet Master asked.

Handing it over, the Second Fleet Master watched as the bright blue glow died down as it left Mero.

"Um, did I do something?" Mero asked, unsure how to feel.

"Your guess is as good as mine." I admitted.

"Hmm, ocean blue colouring. Star like shine. Ah! Faint symbol of wyvern." The Second Fleet Master spotted. "What you have here, is a Kinship Ore. Give me a day. And I'll have it set for your Misses."

"Misses? Sir, I'm a guy." I pointed out.

"Obviously." The Second Fleet Master muttered. "But the Kinship Ore hasn't chosen you. It's chosen her." Looking directly at Mero.

"Hol- Hold on! What do you mean 'chosen'?" Hubby asked, as confused about this as I was.

"The Kinship Ore will only react this way, when close to one worthy of riding a monster." The Second Fleet Master went on. "In other words, your mermaid girlfriend is destiny to be a Monster Rider."

"Monster Rider?!"

"SHE IS NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!"

Almost everyone looked at the girls who had all shouted that out in unison. And now, nearly all of them meekly looked down in embarrassment.

Monster Rider? Ohhhh, those people! Now I remember!

In some parts of the world, there are hunter who don't hunt monsters alone. They hunt monster with their own rideable monsters, what they call Monsties. They use the Kinship Ore to help strengthen the bond with their Monstie, and also allows them to reach out to wild monsters.

"Does, this mean I cannot help?" Mero worryingly asked.

"It means, once we've found you the right monstie, you'll be able to provide great aid to our work." The Commander assured. "For the time being, I want you to read the archives on Monster Riders Miss Mero."

"I guess, you'll have to go on hunting without me for the time being." Mero realized solemnly, before her eyes lighted up with joy. "Oh! Forced away from my Dear Sir, divided by the call of the wild! Truly, this is tragic!"

…

"Anyway, we should get going." I insisted, hoping to leave Mero to her tragedy fetish.

"Come on, Darling!" Miia pulled away, her coil almost squeezing Hubby's arms. "We've got a monster to hunt!"

"Miia, hold on!" I yelled, stopping her in her tracks, and causing her to release Hubby for her hold. "Don't you think you'll better off helping me in the Wildspire Waste?"

"Don't Lamias live in hot places too?" Hubby brought up.

Clearly over matched, Miia moved away before hugging Hubby one more time.

"Tried to come back in one piece, Darling!" Miia wished before letting him go.

"You should be okay hunting that monster?" I asked, as Hubby caught his breath.

"Yeah, I mean. It shouldn't be too bad, right?" Hubby admitted, rubbing the back of his neck. "It's not like I'm hunting that Deviljho again."

"Don't worry, Honey." Rachnee assured, joining his side. "With me keeping an eye from the shadows, and Suu tagging along. You won't end as monster food."

"Good luck, guys." I wished, watching them head off. "You might need it…."

"You ready to get going, Partner?" Anna asked, almost making me jump.

"You're coming with us?"

"Damn right I am!" Anna answered with confidences. "Any new place to explore is worth tagging along."

"Guess we should get our stuff together then." Centorea pointed out.

"This might be a long day..."

* * *

 ** _Author Note_**

 **So, where do I begin? Well I guess the points I want to get out of the way are Safaia and Mero becoming a Monster Rider.**

 ** _Safaia:_ Yeah, this was one I wanted to include in the this story before MHW was announced anyway. But I feel because of how Lagiacrus didn't make it into the final game, that Safaia deserves to serve as a friendly nod to what could have been.**

 _ **Mero Monster Rider:**_ **This actually goes back into what inspired me to write this crossover. When i started playing MHST, I ended up imagining** **Kimihito performing Kinship Attacks with each of the girls (mainly Centorea doing an attack similar to the Zinogre, and Papi doing an attack similar to the Rathalos or Seregios). And because Mero compared to the other girls, isn't as able on land. I feel it's only fair she gets some special help.**

 **So, which monster do you want to see become Mero's Monstie? I do have one in mined but leave your thoughts and ideas. :)**


	15. Mero Interlude: A tragic past

**Author Note; A quick warning in advance, this chapter will have more emotional then previous chapters due part of a new characters stories being based off comic/Youtube Video. So, heads up if you're the kind that cries easily.**

 **Also, as if now. I am going to adding the links to soundtracks to accompany certain scenes (monster fights, flashbacks, etc). The reason for this, is because on my SpaceBattle account (which I've also published the story there) I put a link to a monster's theme during a fight. And because I find it hard to do that here. I'm just gonna copy the link (which name of the soundtrack beside it). If you want to listen to it, just copy it and paste it into your search box. :)**

* * *

 _X Astera…_

It had been at least two hours sense most of group had split into two to work separately. While Taiden had gone with Miia, Papi, Centorea and Anna to protect the Scholars within the Wildspire Waste. Kimihito, Suu and Rachnera had gone off into the Ancient Forest to hunt down the Pukei-Pukei.

Which just left Mero on her own in Astera with Tafu providing some kind of company. Though right now, Mero had had Tafu push her close to where captured monsters were held and studied. The Commander wanted to help explain how the Kinship Ore works while the Smithy works to create a casing for it, and had also brought Safaia with him to help explain.

"In all fairness, I'm amazing Taiden even found a Kinship Ore at all." The Commander admitted. "Let alone, on Zorah Magdaroses back."

"As grateful as I am to be blessed by your company. I still do not see I can possible be a… Monster Rider." Mero grimily admitted, her webbed hands covering her mouth.

"The Kinship is not just used to strengthen the bonds between Monster and Rider." The Commander explained, Safaia letting lose a low growl as she nudged her head into the Commander. "It helps to clear a monster's mind, providing the holder with a look into the monster's past."

"Oh my, so… how am I meant to do that?" Mero wondered.

Before Mero could say anything else, the Commander handed her the Kinship Ore before pushing close to Safaia's head.

"Hold your ore close to Safaia, and then it will become clearer to you." The Commander ordered, pushing Tafu back as Mero hesitantly looked at Safaia.

Mero really didn't know if she should even do this, what would even happen when she sees Safaia's past? Will she be able to come back? Will she even see anything at all?

But, Mero knows that she doesn't do anything, then she'll be more a burden to the group and the Research Commission, then any real help. And if this Kinship Ore has chosen her to be its wielder, then she may have something that can change all that.

Holding the Kinship Ore close to Safaia's snout, Mero looked on as the faint blue glow from before returned. Each pulse shining brighter than the other, before finally blinding Mero's eyes from the world around.

 _X Safaia's mind…_

Mero really didn't know what had just happened, all she knew was she was almost floating, her gills breathing in as the familiar motion of water motioned her body about. Looking about, Mero realized that she was actually underwater, around was the underwater ruins of structures and rocks. And even underwater, Mero could hear the faint crashing of waves on land.

It seemed she had been taken to a shoreline, and now she was effortlessly floating below the waves.

RAWWWR!

 ** _watch?v=X05I-OgUPO8 (Lagaicrus theme - Tremble of the Sea and Land)_**

The sound of an earth shattering roar torpedoed through the water, loud enough to almost shatter Mero's hearing. Snapping around, Mero caught sight of a faint human shape swimming towards her. At first, Mero assumed was Dear Sir. After all, who other human can swim as fast as the person almost spearing through the water.

However, all Mero could see was as the person swam closer, was Brown armoured hunter, their face hidden under their helmet as they speared past her, almost unaware that Mero was even there.

"Oh my…." Mero muttered, shocked that she wasn't even noticed.

RAWWWR!

The same roar filled Mero's ears, this time louder… and angrier.

From out of where the hunter had swam from. The large body of Lagiacrus thundered from the black ocean gloom, its horns and back jolting with electricity. Red glowing eyes seemingly set on tearing into Mero.

But as Mero attempted to swim out of the way, the Lagiacrus just…. Passed through air, as she was thin air. It seemed almost more oblivious to Mero than the hunter it was swimming after, who had now pulled themselves out of the water and onto shore.

However, the Lagiacrus torpedoed out of the water, slamming down onto the shore. Poking her head out of the water, Mero watched as the Lagiacrus lunged at the hunter with open jaws. But the hunter instantly brought their Chieftain's Great Sword out. With teeth and blade clashing, the Lagiacrus swung its tail at the hunter, sending them skidding back, even knocking off their helmet.

It was then that Mero gasped at the face that lifted up with a smirk of determination. A tanned skinned man, his hair white and young, with only the slightest hair on his rugged face.

 _"Commander?"_

But if that was the Commander Mero was watching, did that make the Lagiacrus Safaia? This didn't make any sense, the Commander Mero is familiar with seems almost inseparable from Safaia. How could they have been at each other throats?

"Heh, not bad…" The Commander muttered, wiping his bloody mouth. "But let's see if you can do better!"

Letting out a battle cry, the Commander charged at the Lagiacrus with his Great Sword scrapping the ground, the Lagiacrus itself letting loose a furious roar as the same blue glow began to overcome Mero, shining the world out from her sight, leaving only her ears to listen out what was happening.

"YAAAAHHHHH!"

RAAAWWWWR!

 _X Astera…_

"Mero?"

"How are you feeling?"

Snapping her eyes open, Mero was greeted by the sight of Safaia still looking directly at her. Both Tafu and the Commander remained close by, as they had been for the past few seconds.

"Commander?" Mero whispered, still holding on to the Kinship Ore in her hands. "I saw… you. Fighting a Lagiacrus-"

"Correction. You saw Safaia hunting me." The Commander corrected.

So then that Lagiacrus was Safaia, but that brings up so many questions. How did the Commander escaped from her? Why were they fighting in the first place? And how are they so close now?

"When I first became a Monster Hunter, I was assigned to Moga Village located on the Deserted Isles." The Commander explained, stroking Safaia under her jaw. "There were reports of earthquakes threatening the village, which seemed to connect to Safaia's recent arrival."

"So, you hunted her to stop those earthquakes?" Mero asked, draw in to the Commander's past life.

"At first, yes. But during our fight, another earthquake struck." The Commander admitted. "The fact that even Safaia felt it, proved to me her innocence. So, I let her go. To get away from the Deserted Isles."

"But if Safaia didn't cause the earthquakes, what did?"

"A Ceadeus. A large underwater Elder Dragon, which had caused the earthquakes with an overgrown horn." The Commander revealed, the memory alone seemed to make him shudder. "I was ordered to evacuate the Village and myself off the Deserted Islands… But… I refused to leave, everyone did."

"You disobeyed your orders?!" Mero realized, surprised that the Commander was quiet rebellious back in his day. "Why?"

"I had grown fond of it, just as the Villagers had." The Commander admitted. "So, we tasked ourselves with stopping the Ceadeus, whether it was our order or not."

For a moment, Safaia let loose a gentle bellow as she gently nibbled the Commander's shoulder, earning a warm smile for the Commander.

"Easy, big girl…" The Commander whispered. "At first when I tracked down the Ceadeus, I was unable to even hold my own against it. Yet Safaia had followed me into the Ceadeuses lair. With her help, we were able to break off its overgrown horn."

"Aww, so Safaia had grown fond of you." Mero smiled.

"Well, more like she saw me as a worthy fighter." The Commander admitted. "But when the Guild found out about happened, I was promoted to the rank of Commander for the Research Commission, along with Safaia."

Now Safaia's memories made more sense to Mero. She was actually seeing their first meeting, two predators who started off as rivals, which became allies against a greater threat. In fact, when Mero thought of it, it kind of made how Taiden found Tafu look pale in comparison.

"What you need, Mero. Is a monster who you can connect with." The Command explained. "A monster who's past you can familiarize with, or at least has common ground with you."

"But… how I meant to do that?" Mero asked, unsure just how she could achieve that.

"Well, that brings us to why we're in this part of Astera." The Commander admitted. "This part of the Tradeyard is where captured monsters are housed for study."

Looking down at the platform below, Mero could see two Scholars already moving a sleeping monster away. From the looks of its shaggy mane, light green scales, and iguana head, it looked an awful lot like the kind of monster that attacked Taiden.

"Captured monsters?" Mero repeated in confusion. "But, don't Monster Hunters kill monsters for parts?"

"Absolutely, but there are things capturing a monster allows us to do, that killing one doesn't." The Commander agreed. "By capturing a monster, we can study it's behaviour, it's movement, even it's response to new changes."

"And by learning from a live monster, you can hunt that species better." Mero realized.

Curiously, Mero pushed her wheelchair down to where captured monsters were held. Even though, she needed the Commander's help to get down. Unfortunately, due to their size, neither Tafu nor Safaia could follow them down, meaning both had to wait for them to return.

On her left, empty wooden cages stood tall and silent, bigger then even Dear Sir's own home. However, as Mero slowly pushed her wheelchair onwards, one cage suddenly locked her eyes on it.

Among the shadows that the sunlight burned away, two yellow eyes pierced out from what shadows remained, each one housing a sharp thin iris. Even a deep growl seemed to vibrate the whole cage.

Prowling cautiously out of the shadows, an almost panther like head revealed itself. Its yellow eyes covered in a trail of red hair from both its ears. An almost beak like mouth which opened to reveal too many bladed teeth for Mero's liking.

"Oh my…" Mero ended up clasping her mouth with shock. "What a monster…."

"What? Osoreta? That is a Nargacuga for you." The Commander revealed. "Extremely fast Flying Wyverns, black as the night. Almost the assassins of monsters."

"Osoreta?" Mero asked, unsure if the Commander knew this monster too.

"He was captured only a week before you and your friends arrived." The Commander explained. "From what the Scholars could make out, he's at least a year old. Unusual for a Nargacuga."

"How so?"

"Nargacugas don't leave their nest until they're two to three years old. By then they've learnt how to hunt Kelbis." The Commander went on. "The fact he was close to starvation when captured, must mean he survived only by scavenging."

"So then, why would he be on his own so soon?" Mero wondered.

Was he forced to leave by something? Maybe his own mother? Or did something even happen to her? Was he abandoned when born? There's so many questions and too many possibilities for Mero to even think off.

"Commander?" Mero asked, drawing the Commander's attention. "If I may be bold to ask, I wish to have some time alone with Osoreta."

"I'll leave to it." The Commander agreed, beginning to leave before stopping. "But I must warn you, he's acted frightful sense being here. Don't be surprised if he acts hostile to you."

And with that, the Commander left. Leave Mero on her own, only a wooden cage keeping her away from a potentially dangerous monster.

"So… Osoreta, is it?" Mero began, trying to strike a conversation with Osoreta. "I am Meroune Lorelei, and it is a pleasure to meet one of your-"

RAWWWWWR!

Mero was caught completely off guard as Osoreta unleashed a warning roar, forcing his whole body out of the shadows and into the sunlight, revealing all of his Nargacuga might to Mero.

Everything about the way he stood on his four screamed Panther. But his front legs both stretched out into bladed wings, sharp enough to easily slice though Mero. A long spiked tailed almost half his whole length. His overall size wasn't as big or threatening as what Mero had been expecting, but he was still bigger than a Polar Bear.

Holding her Kinship Ore close to her chest, Mero noticed it beginning to shine with the same blue light. The very light was enough to seemingly calm Osoreta down, even though his risen back hair still betrayed a frightened monster.

Slowly prowling over to Mero, Osoreta cautiously brought himself so that close to Mero that she could almost reach her webbed hand through the bars and touch him… If she wanted her hand bitten off.

Just as with Safaia, the bright blue light engulfed Mero again, blinding her eyesight as she felt a familiar wave of déjà vu wash over here.

 _"Oh my, not again…"_ Mero moaned in disappointment.

 _X Osoreta's mind…_

 ** _watch?v=ym3qVev9-Yc (_ _VNV Nation - Colors of Rain)_**

With the light dying down, Mero found herself lying on her belly under a tree cloaked sky, rays of sunlight burning down through the leaves onto her tail. If it wasn't for her slimy skin, Mero would be dehydrating.

With her fins and arms forcing herself up, Mero gasped at what laid before her.

Among a bedded nest of grass and dirt, a large Nargacuga laid within the centre. From the look of her, Mero could see that she was defiantly bigger then Osoreta, but nowhere near the size of Safaia. Alongside her, a tiny Nargacuga cub nuzzled up to her head, purring in content as its mother groomed it.

"Wait… Osoreta?" Mero realized.

Just as what happened with Safaia, she was now bearing witness to Osoreta's past. But he seemed so… innocent. Content and happy as a playful cub. Nothing like the frightened monster hiding in the shadows.

Even as Osoreta slept peaceful within the nest, his mother left him to wander into the forest. Waking up, Osoreta realized the sudden absence of his mother. Crying out, Osoreta chirped for his mother to return. Each cry, ringing out louder and louder.

Just then, the sound of rustling bushes herald his mother's arrival, a chunk of meat locked in her jaws. Chirping in joy, Osoreta happily began to work into the meat while his mother once again rested her body close him, gently purring as she stroked her jaw down Osoreta's neck.

"Oh…. So cute." Mero moaned in content.

Who knew something so threatening and dangerous, started life so small, innocent and full of playfulness.

Night quickly beamed down over Mero, revealing the two Nargacugas sleeping soundly together. This was starting to confuse Mero, how could it be night so soon? Maybe it's Osoreta's memories that are causing everything to go by faster, or to the memories he remembers the most.

 ** _watch?v=MLy1cE1VSkE (Halo 3 OST - Ending Roll Call)_**

Morning light revealing the Nargacuga mum grooming Osoreta before leaping back into the forest around them. It didn't seem right for Mero, just leaving your baby alone, there's no telling what will happen. But, it must be something only a monster can understand.

However, Osoreta seemed to take it rather well, patiently waiting for his mother's return. Even a passing butterfly trigger Osoreta to start chasing after it around the nest, his tiny wings helping him to jump higher as he caught the butterfly under his paw.

But the sound of a gentle thud signalled his mom's arrival, a dead deer (at least what Mero could make out) hanging from her jaw. But more noticeable, was wounds and cuts on her paws, with a few dotting her back. To Mero, it seemed Osoreta's mom has had a run in with either another monster, or a Hunter.

"Oh, poor thing." Mero thought, starting to smile from the sight of a recipe for tragedy.

Even Osoreta had noticed his mom's wounds. Ceasing his meal, Osoreta tried to lick her wounds clean, chirping with concern. Yet his mom only rubbed her head against his, purring in an attempt to calm him down.

Once again, night beamed down on the pair. But this time, Osoreta work himself before beginning to lick his mother's still fresh wounds clean. To Mero, the playful cub she had first seem was fading away as one of concern and fear took its place, for good reason…

Morning broke to reveal an empty nest, the answer came as a mid-sized monster came wandering in. To Mero, it looked like a small raptor like monster, it's snout combing the nest for a scent. But then where was Osoreta?

Her answer cautiously poked its head from out the bushes on the other side of the nest. Osoreta had hidden from the raptor within the thicket, his small body only just shaking the bushes. Having pick up a scent, the raptor turned it's head towards Osoreta's direction, who only just hide under it's view. But to Mero's horror, the raptor started to wonder over to Osoreta's hiding spot.

Suddenly, Osoreta's mom shot out from behind the raptor. Sending it rushing away from her red trailed fury. At first, Mero thought she had chased it away. But when the raptor came rushing back over the nest, Osoreta's mom slammed her tail down, sending the raptor flying into the undergrowth.

Poking his head out, Osoreta chirped to grab his mother's attention. Tenderly picking him up in her jaws, his mom gently place him back into the centre of the nest.

But now Mero could see had collected even more wounds and cuts over nearly her whole body, even her left eye had sealed shut with a large gash going down it. Even with her attempts to groom Osoreta ending her collapsing in exhaustion, and an increasingly concerned Osoreta licking her wounds.

The troll of her hunts seemed to finally weigh down on her, and Osoreta was beginning to pay the price…

Again, night shined right to reveal both Nargacuga's sleeping together, Osoreta now rolled up in his mother's grasp.

 ** _watch?v=ThiiCRfPrdg (Game of Thrones OST - Hold the Door)_**

Another morning broke out, to show Osoreta's mom begin to leave the nest. But this time, Osoreta pulled on the tip of her tail, chirping in vain as if to get her to stay. Sensing her cubs concern and panic, Osoreta's mom gently purred as she groomed her cubs head, even nibbling his tiny ear before leaping into the undergrowth once more, leaving her concerned up quietly waiting for her.

"What? This… This is tragic…." Mero whispered, feeling almost alien all of a sudden.

She couldn't understand why she was feeling like this. All her life, she had wanted the true tragic relationship. Torn away from her lover! Force apart from each other! This wasn't quite what she saw as a tragic romance like the Little Mermaid, but was still a tragic event to even witness!

So why was not happy?

Morning wandered into Midday, and Midday gave way to Afternoon. And still Osoreta waited in the same spot his mother had left him in, his quiet visual hoping to be blessed by his mom's large dark shadow leaping down into his sights.

Finally, the familiar blue shine of the Kinship Ore began to overcome Mero. But not before giving her enough time to witness a lone, frighten Nargacuga cub. Tearfully crying in the middle of the nest…

"No… NO!" Mero cried out, unable to take anymore.

"OSORETA!"

 _X Astera…_

"AHH!"

Mero reached her hands out from her, dropping her Kinship ore as she grasped two bars. In her attempt to reach Osoreta in her vision, she had lunged forward out of her seat. Looking forward through her tear drowned eyes, Mero found herself looking into the larger one year old Osoreta, his eye's almost as tearful as her own.

Now Osoreta's behaviour made sense, he was frightened because he was alone, forced to by the disappearance (and most likely death) of his mother. At such of young age, he is an orphan…

Alone…

Scared…

Frightened of the world around him…

"I'm sorry…" Mero sobbed, not even looking at the monster on the other side of bar. "All my life… I wished… for the most tragic love to fall upon me… But now… I would give the world… to avoid that path…"

It was too much for her, Mero resumed to sob before the orphan cub. She was beginning to wonder how many orphaned monsters hunters like Taiden left in the world. How many lost their mothers, their family, just so a hunter can turn them into some FANCY ARMOUR AND WEAPON!

Suddenly, a warm purring sound rang into Mero's ears. Looking up, Mero gave a weak smile at the feel of Osoreta rubbing his snout through her hair and onto his forehead. Just like his mother used to do.

Now crying with joy, Mero cupped Osoreta's head under her webbed hand. Smiling at the fact that she had what the Commander had advised her to do. Find a way to bond with a monster.

She really didn't know if Osoreta was willing to become her Monstie, or even how the others will take her choice. But she had made up her mind, she would never leave her monster-

NO… _Her baby._

Alone for the rest of his life…

* * *

 **Yeah, I'll be honest. The first time I read the short comic and saw the YouTube clip. I ended up feeling REALLY GUILTY playing Monster Hunter.**

 **Also, if you're curious about the YouTube clip then here is the link**

 **watch?v=kJ06dNYem1U (Monstie shots: The Nargacuga) done by the talented NCHProductions (if you haven't seen their videos, I really reccomend theme, they're both extremely funny and useful if you're confused about some MH features)**

 **As for the the person who made the comic?**

 **member_ ?mode=medium &illust_id=27744021** **(I would put their name, but I don't know what it is. So I've just let a link to the comic instead.)**


	16. Wildspire Waster, Hunt 1, Part 1

_X Wildspire Waste..._

The quiet sound of whistling sand in the wind, was joined by the exhausted groans and creaking wheels among the daily chorus of the Wildspire Waste. Rushing on ahead of the group, Anna looked over the new land beyond them.

True to what they had been told by the scholars, large dunes could be seen on the horizon along with large ant hills. Yet there was much more greenery then what they had expecting, cactuses, sun scorched trees, even parts of the Ancient Forest grew into the area.

But that wasn't all that came from the Ancient Forest, hundreds of tonnes of mud filled water flowed down through the Waste, turning parts of the Waste into a hot swamp. Providing monsters with a foothold to live in this land.

"Hey, Anna-san. Would you mind helping us push this?" Centorea asked, already holding on the front of the wagon.

"Right." Anna agreed, getting behind and helping the Scholars push from behind.

Close by, Taiden and Miia stood on guard. And above them, Papi flu up high for a bird's eye view of anything close by.

"We've waited THIS long, to get our hand on the evidence we need." One Joyful Scholar admitted. "Don't get us killed now, hunters"

"We might be new to this, but we're not dumb." Miia pointed out, clenching her bow _Darling's Choice_ (she chose the name) "We've already had our fair share of close encounters, right Taiden?"

But Taiden didn't make a response, his eyes seemed more lost in thoughts, drawing in on ahead of the rest of the group.

"I hardly slept a wink last night!" One Upbeat Scholar revealed. "I'm so excited to get out there and see this new piece of evidence!"

"If you're excited, you're loud. If you're loud, you're going to draw attention." Taiden finally warned, not even looking back at the Scholar. "Now please, try to keep your excitement in check while we get to the slag."

"Taidie!" Papi called, landing a few feet from Taiden and Miia. "I saw the same red rock. Up north from here."

"That is the desert area of the Wildspire." Anna realized, poking her head up from behind. "Guide us there safely, Partner!"

"Anna! What did I just say?" Taiden snapped, startling Miia and Papi. "Just… keep quiet."

With that, Anna focused back on pushing the wagon up. However, as Papi resumed her watch from above, both Miia and Centorea still seemed concerned for Taiden's sudden change of mood.

"Are you really okay, Taiden-dono?" Centorea asked, drawing Taiden's attention.

"I'm… cautious."

"Of what?" Miia pushed on. "If Zorah Magdaros is close by?"

"No." Taiden quietly answered. "Something else…"

None of this made any sense to Miia. Truth be told, she would understand if Darling behaved like this. The times he has had a go at someone have always been one of provocation or protectiveness. Yet Taiden seems to be just behaving like this for no reason, surely there has to be a reason.

"Taidie! I think I've found something!" Papi called from ahead.

Making their way over to the confused harpy, Taiden and Miia took notice of what had triggered Papi's confusion. A huge gash slicing down a desert scorched rock, dotting it, pieces of spikes wedged into the rock, some even smashed.

"A monster did that?" Miia muttered in shock.

"Easily…" Taiden answered, pulling out one spike from the rock. "Question is, what monster?"

Looking back at the others, Taiden made his way past Centorea as she continued to pull the wagon up, Anna and the Scholars all helping from behind the wagon.

"Anna? Any guess what monster this belongs too?" Taiden called, tossing the spike over to Anna, who quickly caught in her hands.

"Best guess, a Nargacuga." Anna admitted, passing the spike to the Scholars.

"Wait, Nargacugas live in the New World?" Taiden brought up, his first show of surprise sense coming out here.

"From what I've read, yes." Anna explained. "But this spikes is massive and white, Nargacugas have thin and pitch black spikes."

"And if it was a Nargacuga, why would it be in a desert?" One Scholar added. "They're only found in temperate and tropical forest areas."

"Well, wouldn't they just stay in there in?" Miia pointed ahead of the group.

Looking ahead, the group were greeted by the sight of lush forested swamp. Trees forming a canopy over the shaded ground below. Lush and thick bushes clustered together, even shallow streams of water could be heard trickling through.

"Is that from the Ancient Forest?" Centorea brought up.

"The Wildspire Waste features a mixture of dry land and swamps." The Lively Scholar explained. "Which, naturally supports its own unique ecosystem."

"Which might include Nargacugas." Taiden reminded drawing out his charge blade, Die Walküre. "Keep that wagon moving. The rest of you, stay alert."

With the potential threat of a Nargacuga, the group continued on their course. Eventually making it downhill towards the beginning of the swamp.

SHRIIIIIIIIIIEK!

"D-Did you hear that?" Miia whimpered, her arms shaking slightly in shock.

"Everyone, be careful." Anna advised the Scholars. "Mind checking it out for us, Partner?"

"Easily, Miia. Centorea with me." Taiden ordered, getting the two close to his side. "Papi! Can you see anything?"

"Yeah! I see something!" Papi answered, flying only feet above the rest of the group. "Something big and white."

"White?"

True to Papi's words, a large white scaled monster flu by the group before landing down close a shallow stream under the trees. Two large folded wings lifted off the ground, a long tail decorated with spikes on the end. And familiar scaly wyvern head. All of this large, magnificent monster, covered in white scales.

"Oh dear me! It is Syrenead!" The Lively Scholars exclaimed in shock.

"Jumping Jaggis! Syrenead?!" Another Upbeat Scholar panicked.

 _"An albino Rathian?"_ Taiden whispered, his voice smothered in awe.

In truth, he had hunted plenty of Rathians before while in the Wycademy. But never in his life had he seen an albino before, let alone a Rathian. Where he was used to seeing a Dark Emerald Rathian blending into the undergrowth, here could see Syrenead stick out like a sore thumb.

However, instead of spotting the group only meters from her. Syrenead was more focused on sainting her thirst, lowering her head down as she took in mouthfuls of water.

"Go! Go! She's drinking!" Taiden whispered, motioning for Anna to push the wagon through.

Luckily, the path they had followed quickly lead out of the swamp and back into the desert just around the corner. But just as the group made it to the exit of the swamp, Syrenead finally took notice of the group, letting out a growl that stop the group dead in their tracks.

"Shit…" Miia hissed, worried for what may happen next.

"It seems we may be drawn into our first hunt in the New World." Centorea admitted, as Syrenead turned so she was fully facing the group.

"No. Point your weapons down…" Taiden ordered, already pointing his blade to the ground. "It'll show her we're not looking to fight, but will do so if we have to."

Heeding Taiden's words, the two monster girls lowered their bow and sword as Syrenead worryingly took a step forward closer to the group.

Suddenly, Syrenead started to stampede towards the group, her mouth already alight with fire. Feeling his blood speeding through his body, Taiden met with his own charge.

"TAIDEN-DONO!"

But before anyone could do anything else, both monster and hunter stopped mere inches from each other. Where Taiden had his blade inches from Syrenead's neck, Syrenead held her burning mouth open close enough for Taiden to feel the heat from her fire.

"Taidie!" Papi yelled, already beginning to spear down.

"No, Papi-san! Don't!" Centorea yelled up, realize what could happen if Papi got involved. "You'll cause the monster to attack!"

Realizing the truth in Centorea's warning. Papi stopped her spearing descent, landing back down beside Miia and Centorea with great concern.

Both Taiden and Syrenead were now stuck in a Mexican standoff, neither of them could kill the other without being killed themselves.

"I know you're smart enough to understand me." Taiden admitted, staring into Syrenead's deep blue eyes. "I can easily slice your neck open, just as easily as you can burn me to ashes… But I won't kill you, if you won't kill me…"

For a moment, Syrenead maintained her alight jaw, even making it burn hotter for a second. However, slamming her mouth shut, Syrenead only gave off a warning growl before spreading wings and taking off above the trees.

"… Oh man…" Taiden breathed, finally relaxing his muscles.

"Please, Taiden-dono. Never do that again." Centorea asked, feeling her tension blow away with Syrenead's departure.

"No promises." Taiden breathed, followed by the three monster girls. "Can't guarantee things will end without a fight."

"Yeah, but… Not having to fight is my first option." Miia admitted, sheathing Darling's Choice on her back.

"Well… That was horrifyingly close." Anna huffed, turning back to pushing the wagon with the Scholar's and Centorea.

"Hell hath no fury than a Rathian scor-"One Upbeat Scholar tried to comment before spotting Miia and Papi focusing intently on him finishing his statement. "Well, like ANY Rathian, actually."

"Speaking of which, have you Scholar's encounter that albino before?" Taiden brought up.

"Well, what makes you assume that?" A Joyful Scholar questioned defensively.

"Maybe because you referred to her as Syrenead." Taiden reminded.

"Ah yes. Syrenead is the only albino monster documented in the New World currently." The Lively Scholar explained. "She and her Rathalos mate, Simba. Both rule over the Ancient Forest and this part of the Wildspire Waste."

"Wait, Syrenead is a Rathian." Centorea pointed out. "And this, Simba individual is a Rathalos? How can a separate species be her mate?"

"Because Rathians and Rathaloses are the same species." Anna revealed, spotting that were making their way into the more desert area of the Wildspire. "All Rathians are female, while Rathalos are all male."

"And Rathian fight more on the ground, while Rathalos fight mainly in the air." Taiden added. "That, and one is green, one is red."

"So… they are like a battle couple then?"

"VERY."

And with that, the group turned back to getting the wagon towards their destination. Unware of a slight shift in the sand behind him, as a single horn speared from the ground before diving back under…

 _X 10 minutes later…_

"Finally…" Centorea breathed, exhausted from her efforts.

The group had finally made it to the desert region of the Wildspire. Massive dunes of sand gave way to a large firm sinkhole, one which most of the group wisely stayed away from. All around them, large rocky ant hills grew out of the scorched earth, proof that even here, life still clings on.

Even as Papi landed down to join the tired group, she took notice that she wasn't the only one with wings around her. Perched on the top of the ant hills, Noios carefully watched the group's movement. Each of them quietly chirping from their perch.

Just starting to walk up on dune, Taiden was taken aback as his scoutflies glowed from vibrant green, to a nightly blue. All of them trailing onward to a huge slag of molten rock, just like the one in the Ancient Forest.

"Look over there! The slag!" The Lively Scholar spotted.

"Me first!

"Eureka!"

"Um… All this excitement… for a big hot rock?" Miia looked on in confusion. Even Papi shared her confusion.

"Must be a Scholar thing." Centorea shrugged.

However, even as the others gathered close to the slag. Taiden had begun to distance himself from the others, every sand-shifting step he took brought back dark memories of his last hunt among the sand.

 _"That… IS MINE!"_

 _RAWWWWR!_

 _CLANG!_

"Taidie?"

Papi's curiosity help to snap Taiden from his daydream, but now, Taiden avoided even letting Papi see his troubled and conflicted face.

Suddenly, the scoutflies glowed a vivid red before flying away from the slag.

"Huh? Why have they flown off?" Centorea wondered, not knowing fully how scoutflies behave.

Just then, a deep thundering step echoed close to Taiden. Caught off guard, Taiden and Papi were both knocked back as a large shape smashed through a nearby ant hill. With sand and rock showering down, the large mud coated body of an enraged Barroth roared into view.

 _ **watch?v=qhP4ubi8-Ac**_

"Jumping Jaggis! It's a Barroth!" The Upbeat Scholar panicked.

"Come on, follow me!" Anna called, guiding the Scholars as the Barroth charged for them.

Unable to react fast enough, both Centorea and Miia were both knocked out of the Barroth's tossing charge. But thanks to her Lamia reflexes, Miia managed to right herself up within a second.

With her hands reaching for Darling's Choice on her back, Miia slithered at lightning speed under the Barroth's stomping legs until she threw her body around. With an arrow drawn out, Miia fired directly at the Barroth's eye, only just spearing behind its eye. But with the sudden pain flaring up, the Barroth collapsed onto another ant hill.

"YES! I FINALLY GOT IT!" Miia yelled out in victory.

Only to notice the Barroth begin to stand back up on it's legs. But now, Taiden and Papi had also gotten back up. And with Centorea forcing herself back up, the group was fully ready to take own their first monster.

"Anna! Get the Scholars out of here!" Taiden ordered, just spotting Anna leading the Scholars away. "We'll hold off Mud-Zilla!"

"Any quick tips for beginning hunters, Taiden-dono?" Centorea asked, coating her sword with Stamina Oil.

"Barroths are charge happy monsters." Taiden warned, drawing out Die Walküre. "Attack it's legs, and don't stop moving."

Still eyeing Miia, the Barroth lunged for her. But again, Miia darted out of it's path before firing another arrow at it's head… only for the arrow to bounce right off, landing on the sand before the Barroth stomped on it.

"That's a thick head." Miia admitted, surprised to see the Barroth shrug off her arrows.

"Miia! Aim of the back of it's head!" Taiden advised, sliding under the Barroth before slicing it's small arms while doing so. "It's scales are weakest around there."

"How am I supposed to aim for the back of it's head, while I'm looking up at it?" Miia brought up.

"The ant hills, Miia!" Centorea yelled, stabbing her sword into the Barroth's leg. "Climb up one and aim from there!"

Realizing Centorea's point, Miia instantly darted for a nearby ant hill. Her snake body coiling around the ant hill as she slithered up until she was looking down at the Barroth. Even the Noios seemed to watch the ensuing hunt like a drama before them, still quietly chirping in observation

Suddenly, Papi speared down at the Barroth's back, her talons again sinking down as she began to slashing into the Barroth's back. With a harpy latched on it's back, the Barroth shock it's whole body, sending balls of mud flying around it.

Making the most of it's distraction, Centorea brought her sword down on the Barroth's leg, trying to force down on it's knees. Even Taiden shifted his charge blade into axe mode, locking his charge blade together, Taiden skidded down the dune before jumping up above the Barroth.

Looking up, the Barroth caught sight of Taiden falling down at him, his charge blade glowing with yellow energy as it shifted into a large light blade.

"ENERGY BLADE!"

With one mighty swing, Taiden slashed his energy blade up, almost upper cutting the Barroth as he sliced below it's neck. Making the most of it's vulnerable state, Miia fired another arrow at the Barroth, this time, hitting it's soft neck easily.

But now, the Barroth had once again focused on Miia, it's head steaming as it's lowered it's head before charging for Miia.

"Papi! Miia! Get out of the way!"

Releasing her grip, Papi launched back into the air. Just catching sight of Miia throwing herself off the ant hill, just as the Barroth smashed into it, forcing the Noios off the perch and into the sky.

An act that everyone will regret the Barroth doing…

Without warning, one Noios screeched into the air. Then another joined it's cries, and another, and another. Soon the entire flock was screeching out, bringing a halt to the hunt as everyone looked up in confusion, even the Barroth.

"Ahh! Make them stop!" Miia cried, covering her long red ears.

"I think we might have upset them." Papi admitted, landing back down to do the same thing.

But Taiden only now took notice of something coldly familiar about their screeches.

"Those screeches… _No_." Taiden whispered, his eyes widening with fear.

"Wait, what about their screeches?!" Centorea asked, picking up on Taiden's fear.

BOOM!

Without warning, the sand underneath the Barroth erupted. Soon, the raining sand revealed the Barroth impaled by a two horns, all attached to a large, sand brown wyvern. With the Barroth still yelping in fear, the wyvern dug back under the sand, setting off a sinkhole.

Unable to force themselves out, the whole group was caught among the sand before falling down through the ground.

Underground, the cool air felt almost like a blessing. The only heat being from the hole above, which continued to rain sand down.

Forcing themselves up, Miia, Papi and Centorea rubbed the sand out of their eyes. However, all soon took notice of Taiden. Joining his side, the girls realized just how frozen still Taiden was.

No emotion.

No sound.

Just a shocked, fear gripped face looking directly ahead.

Only a few meters from them. The Barroth lied down below a sand shower, it's sand covered body dripping with blood from two large holes, although the left hole seemed more bigger than the right one.

"It's dead." Centorea realized. "What kind of monster could have done that?"

The answer came from two bluish, white horns spearing out of the sand shower pointing directly at them. However, the right horn seemed almost mangled, deformed as if it had been broken long ago. Nothing like the left horn, curving out before pointing forward.

Menacingly, the horns came out from the sand shower, revealing their owner. A massive sand bronze flying wyvern, wings folded back behind it's claws, and a clubbed tail with the left part much bigger than the right.

A Diablos, the Tyrant under the Desert.

But the two uneven horns and clubbed tail, along with the bluish marking scattered among it's wings, it's frilled head, and clubbed tail betrayed this individuals more threatening and life threatening title.

The most formidable and dangerous of all Deviant monster.

 _A Bloodbath Diablos…_

* * *

 **So, two main things I want to talk about involving this chapter;**  
 ** _Syrenead:_ The funny thing is, I have actually had the idea of an albino monster ever sense seeing the image of a white Nargacuga (Extreme Fleeting Nargacuga) which only Frontier hunters can hunt!**  
 **But, her name is actually a shout out to a famous Game of Thrones character. Which seems completely bizarre, until you type Syrenead backwards...**  
 ** _Bloodbath Diablos:_ OH YEAH! Bloodbath Diablos is in the house! (personal, I still prefer Massacre Demon over Bloodbath) though it is still a fitting name of the leader of the Deviants. But, the truth is. I have always planned to include Bloodbath way before World even was announced. And now, I'm sticking to my guns!**


	17. Wildspire Waste, Hunt 1, Part 2

**And, we're back! Sorry the long wait everyone. I've just been going over plans for a sequel for one of my other fanfics, so be warned. While I am focusing on that fanfic, chapters for this maybe few and far between, but they will be posted.**

 **Anyway, on with the story!**

* * *

 **watch?v=5MrbIQfT-UI (Bloodbath Diablos theme, first phase)**

Showering sand cascading down from the hole above. That was the only sound that broke the shocked and uneasy silence between the four hunters and Bloodbath Diablos. The very apex monster of the Wildpsire Waste had its attention fully locked on the three girls and frozen hunter.

"Taiden-dono? Should we fall back?" Centorea cautiously asked, still looking on at the towering behemoth.

However, Taiden still maintained his fear-gripped stare. No sound. No word. Not even attempting to retrieve Die Walküre.

"Taiden?" Centorea tried again, still getting no response.

"CENTOREA! WATCH OUT!"

With feathers trailing behind, Papi speared her talons into the charging monster's frill, managing to draw its attention away from the others.

"Taiden? Come on, say something!" Miia yelled, trying to break Taiden out of his shocked gaze.

"Tis no good attempting so now, we need to-"

"AHHH!"

CRASH!

The sound of feathers and dust flying to the air covered Papi as she forced herself back up, flying up just as the Bloodbath Diablos rammed its horn right where she had fallen.

Thrusting its horn out of the ground, the Bloodbath unleashed a blood-chilling roar. The very sound forcing the girls to cover their ears, attempting to dull the pain stabbing their ears.

However, just in time, Miia caught sight of the Bloodbath locking its sights on the still frozen Taiden. Darting forward through the pain still ringing in her ears, Miia rammed Taiden out of the Bloodbath's charging path.

Unfortunately, the Bloodbath instead slammed it's wing down into the cool sand as it twisted itself back around, once again heading straight for the hunter and Lamia. Just in time however, Centorea slammed Die Walküre's shield into the monster's head. With the sudden pain blinding it, the Bloodbath ended up ramming straight into the desert scorched wall.

"Miia-san! Up above it!" Centorea yelled.

Looking straight up, Miia caught sight of stalactites dangling down above the struggling monster. With her instincts driving her onwards, Miia pulled an arrow out before scrapping it across the ground, causing it to catch fire.

With her slit pupils locked on the stalactites, Miia released her arrow, smoke trailing behind as it exploding among the roof. The Bloodbath could only just catch a glimpse of above as rock and dust crashed down on it, seemingly burying it alive.

"Try to get out of that…" Miia hissed, noticing Centorea and Papi both making their way to her and Taiden.

"Taiden-dono? You can relax now, thy monster has been defeated." Centorea assured, grabbing hold of Taiden's shoulders.

However, even now. Taiden still maintained the same shocked expression. Eyes seemingly staring into space, empty of any emotion but shock.

But as Centorea and Miia both attended to helping Taiden, Papi had noticed something coming from the Bloodbath's apparent grave.

"Um, Miia. I think you may have started a fire." Papi called, noticing smoke rising out of the rocks and rubble.

"What are you talking about, Papi?" Miia wondered, until both she and Centorea caught sight of the smoke now cracking out of the rock.

"Tis not smoke…" Centorea realised, her eyes widening with shock. "Tis steam!"

BOOM!

RAAAAAW!

 **watch?v=V-mFSN4BNL8 (Bloodbath Diablos theme, Boiling phase)**

An earth splitting roar exploded out, sending rock and dust flying past the three girls and frozen hunter. Before anyone could even react, the gathering steam charged towards them, forcing them to leap out of the way with the frozen hunter in their grasp.

However, the gathering steam threw itself up above Papi, forcing her to dive out of the way as it slammed into the sand, tunnelling back into the earth. With steam clawing to be let out, it trailed straight towards Centorea, before breaching high above the centaur. Just in time, Centorea galloped out of the crashing steam which exploded upon impact.

As the steam died down, now all three could see what had viciously attacked them. The very same Bloodbath Diablos, now engulfed in an aura of stream, glowing red veins vibrating from the monster's wings, frill, even its own horns.

"Gods above…"

"We need to get out of here, now!" Miia panicked, trembling at the unrivalled power of the Deviant before them.

Glancing up above, Centorea could see the very hole that the group had fallen down through. But while Papi could fly up to it with Taiden, how on earth are Miia and Centorea meant to get up to it?

"Papi-san! Take Taiden up through that hole!" Centorea yelled, drawing the harpy's attention.

"Got it!" Papi chirped, swooping down clenching Taiden in her talons.

Just in time, Papi flu up through the hole with Taiden just as the Diablos lunged up, stream trailed horns piercing the air in an attempt to stab her.

Just then, Centorea spotted something that might help Miia with getting out. A rock formation, spearing out of the sand only a meter away, below the hole.

"Miia, that rock formation!" Centorea realised. "I'll distract thy monster, thou get out of here."

"But what about you?!" Miia pointed out, realising that Centorea would still be trapped here at the mercy of the Bloodbath Diablos. "You'll still be-"

RAWWW!

Again, the Bloodbath Diablos charged at the two girls, forcing them apart among the sound of pounding feet and skin biting sand.

Taking her chance to escape, Miia shot for the rock formation, her body coiling around it before leaping up towards the hole. Pulling herself up, Miia left her tail dangling down through the hole.

"Centorea! Take my tail!" Miia's panicked cry swept in from above.

 **watch?v=sQz8JAbX88c (Prehistoric Path - Cheetah Chase)**

However, with no obvious way of getting up. Centorea seemed almost trapped down here, at the mercy of the Bloodbath Diablos, now pawing the ground with its wings.

Unless…

Locking her sky blue eyes on the monster, Centorea felt as if the Bloodbath Diablos was staring into her soul. A raging beast of unnatural power, stream clocked, unwavering anger. Even as it aimed its horn directly at her, Centorea could feel an almost… human like presence before her.

For a moment, a tense silence washed through the cave. Only disturbed by the Centaur and Bloodbath Diablos staring each other down.

Then, without warning, the Bloodbath Diablos charged for Centorea. So fast, that stream trailed its bloodshot veins among its ground shattering roar. However, Centorea answered back with her own charge, directly for the charging beast.

But just in time, Centorea leapt up onto the monster back, running up its rock coated scales before leaping off its swinging mace tail for Miia's tail.

The sudden weight pulling her down the sink hole signalled Miia that Centorea had grabbed hold of her, luckily, Miia mustered up the strength to pull Centorea out, revealing a sweating and heavily panting Centaur.

"My god, I thought you were done for!" Miia admitted, shocked that they had come out with their lives still intact.

"Thy thought the same thing." Centorea admitted, spotting Papi close to the still fear-frozen Taiden. "We need to get away from here."

"Right." Papi agreed, picking up Taiden in her talons for following Centorea and Miia in their haste to get away from the sink hole.

 _X Five minutes later…_

"You think we've lost it?" Miia asked, turning back to make sure the monster hadn't followed them.

"Thy hope so." Centorea admitted, stopping the group among a series of small cliffs, coated with dry veins. "Papi-san! How is Taiden-dono?"

"Frozen." Papi revealed, landing down with Taiden still in his fear-locked state. "He didn't say anything while I was carrying him, or even move."

"We're away from the monster now." Miia pointed out. "How can he still be stuck like this?"

"Tis must have done something to him." Centorea theorised.

But even if they knew just what the Bloodbath Diablos had done to him, how are even meant to break him out of his fearful trance?

Just then, the sound of footsteps disturbing the sand drew the three girl's attention behind them. With a tall and ribbon coated insect glaive in one hand, and a bag held behind their back, stood a mysterious hooded man. Though his eyes and face was mostly hidden, the girls could make out a bearded mouth shaded from the scorching sun.

"You three, are you part of the Fifth Fleet?" A content and pondering voice asked.

"Um, I guess we are." Miia admitted, unsure whether to reach for her bow or not.

"Then that means the Elder Crossing is upon us again…" The mysterious man realised, reaching for his hood. "The years fly by faster than I can count them."

With his hood down, the girls could now see just who had walk upon them. A young Wyverian man. His elf shaped ears giving away his heritage.

"A Wyvieran? Are you a Monster Hunter then?" Papi asked, curiosity over taking her.

"Yes, I am. Of the First Fleet." The Wyverian Seeker revealed. "I take it you've just had a brush with a monster, considering the state of your friend."

"Sadly, yes." Centorea admitted, pulling Taiden up before throwing one of his arms over her shoulders. "Do you know any way to help him?"

"…Come, there is a Camp close by." The Wyverian Seeker motioned. "I can offer some remedies to keep him stable for the time being."

With the Wyverian Seeker leading them on, the girls followed behind with their frozen friend in tow, hoping for a way to snap him out of his fearful trance.

 _X Sometime later…_

Come midday, and the heat in the Wildspire Waste has reach unbearable levels. At this time of the day, hardly anything moves, either in what water is available, or under the shade.

In one such secluded area, the group had found the Wyverian's camp. Hidden in a shaded canyon, too tight for anything large monster to get in. Even a small stream flowed down through the camp site, providing much needed water.

While Papi tried to explain everything that had happened to so far to the Wyverian Seeker by the campfire, Centorea and Miia focused on trying to break Taiden from his frightful state.

Taking a damp cloth, Centorea pressed it against Taiden's head to help cool him down. However, it still did nothing to break him from his frozen state. Not even the remedies that the Wyverian had could help but to keep him from overheating.

"How is he?" Miia asked, looking down on the frozen hunter lying on a make shift bed.

"He is still frozen in fear." Centorea explained, getting up on her feet. "But fortunately, his pulse is stable."

"So… My old friends are well? Praise be." The Seeker smiled, passing a drink to Papi, who hastily drank from it. "It sounds like the Scholars are as incorrigible as ever."

"Yeah, but Tiddie thinks they talk too much." Papi admitted.

"Tiddie being your frozen friend?" The Seeker asked.

"Taiden Buredo." Centorea revealed, looking at the two. "We ended up engaging a stream-cloaked monster before-"

"Stream-cloaked?" The Seeker repeated, his tone turning concerned within a second. "Did this monster have a broken horn by any chance?"

"Yes, one long horn and almost broken in half." Miia remembered.

"It appears El Diablo has made his presence known." The Seeker realised. "You must be blessed by the Sapphire Star to have survived his rage, all of you."

"El Diablo?" Centorea repeated, sensing some kind of history between the Seeker and this 'El Diablo' "Thou are familiar with this monster, then?"

"Indeed, unfortunately." The Seeker revealed. "Any Bloodbath Diablos is a force to be reckoned with, even for an Elder Dragon."

"Elder Dragon. That's why we're here! To find an Elder Dragon." Papi remembered.

"I gathered that when I stumbled upon the Scholars and your Guild friend." The Seeker brought up. "She with them close by, why don't you bring them here?"

"Got it!" Papi agree, flapping her wings before taking off. "Won't be long!"

"Quiet an energetic one…" The Seeker complemented.

"That's Papi for you." Miia admitted, watching Papi fly off through the sky.

"Might I ask, are you tracking the monster that dropped that massive slag?" The Seeker questioned, bringing up the main reason they have come here in the first place.

"Yeah. We're trying to find Zorah Magdaros." Centorea explained. "Do you know where it is?"

"Hm, if I knew that answer, I wouldn't be searching myself." The Seeker chuckled before pondering. "It seems so easy… Following the trail, find the truth…"

"Then you have issues pop up while doing so." Miia added, bringing up Taiden's state to prove her point.

"Well, it has been a pleasure to get acquainted with Liminals." The Seeker thanked, getting up before throwing his bag over his back.

"You're going already?" Miia brought up.

"Sadly, yes." The Seeker admitted. "Nearby, you will find my camp. I trust it will be of some avail to you and others."

"Well, we were making haste to Astera once Papi returns with Anna and the Scholars." Centorea brought up, picking Taiden up. "Do thou want us to let them know of anything?"

"Yes, if you could pass a message on to your Commander." The Seeker requested. "Tell him I am safe. But a force compels me on, and I intend to see where it takes me."

Pulling his hood over his head, the Seeker prepared to leave before turning back to the others.

"If you too feel so compelled, then we will cross paths again… at the end of all this."

And with that, the Seeker made his way out of the Campsite, just passing by Anna and Scholars, all lead by Papi as she landed close to Centorea and Miia.

The large slag that they had come for, now strapped into the wagon with chainmail. And pulled by three very exhausted Scholars.

"So, I guess you meet him then?" Anna brought up.

"Indeed." Centorea answered. "We must make haste for Astera now."

"But we just got here!" Anna pointed out. "Why would you-"

However, now Anna had spotted Taiden's frozen state, almost empty of any kind of emotion.

"Taiden?! Yeah, let's go!" Anna agreed, understanding the girl's unrest now.

Right now, whatever can break Taiden from his fearful trance, or even if anything can, is in Astera.

* * *

 **So with the others heading back to Astera to help Taiden. Next chapter will be focusing on Hubby hunting alongside Suu and Rachnee for their Pukie- Pukie... until a certain monster decides to take a bit out of their target.**


End file.
